That old story
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Kiba fell in love with Naruto. He's a new student and didn't want to be to forward with the blonde. But Sasuke doesn't have a problem being to forward... I didn't think the title sounded that bad... Until chapter 19... Sad face. I think it'll be very twisted and weird. BUT definitly my not best work. XD I think I'll change the title Just to let you guys reading this know...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Konoha High

**_"Hello it's me again... Umm here's a story. I think we can All relate to... No. Only me? Find. :3. Read comment whatever. I hope you like it. Once I figure out this chapter thing We can get rolling..._**

_Chapter 1: Introduction to Konoha High._

"So this is Konaha high Huh?" Naruto asked out loud to the air. "Pretty sucky isn't it?" a random voice asked back from behind. Naruto turned around seeking the face of the voice. "I've seen worse" Naruto replied.  
He looked at the boy. He looked rugged, He was taller had a ponytail,  
and looked quite lazy. "My name's shikamaru Nara...". "Nice to meet you Shikamaru, My name is Naruto Uzumaki". "Since your new here I guess I'll show you to the office to get your classes but I won't walk you there".

"I'm sure I can find someone...Thanks". Shikimaru walked ahead and Naruto eagerly followed. "So what brings you here to Konoha"  
Shikimaru asked while he yawned. "Umm. No reason...". The smile from Naruto's face quickly turned into a frown. Shikimaru could tell he was lying but didn't want to urge the boy on.

They entered the main enterance of the school. Naruto looked in aww' as looked at the marble floors and famous art on the walls. Shikamaru sighs "It's a rich kid school, So expect people to be pricks toward you need somewhere to sit at Lunch find me. There's the office I'm going to class" He let out another sigh as he walked away.

Naruto walked up to the office and to the front desk. Behind the desk was a young tan guy with a scar on his nose. "Hello can I help you?" the person from behind the desk says. "Umm. I'm new here and I need to get my schedule". Naruto said quietly. "Hello, You must be Naruto. My name is Iruka". "Nice to meet you" Naruto says with a wide smile on his face.

"The princible is in the back, She will be the one getting you your schedule. Good luck Naruto". Iruka says as he pats him on the back and leads him to the princibal's office. Naruto walks to the door and knocks on it. "Come in!" a stern voice says from the door. He opens the door and walks to her desk. She is blond looks really young to be a principal.

"Oh. I haven't seen your face around here, So you must be Naruto, correct?"  
"Yes". She prints out a piece of paper and Hands it to Naruto. "Good luck .Don't get into any fights on your first day, Okay?" She said with a welcoming smile on her face. "Okay" he replies as he leaves the office. "I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry" He says out loud looking at his watch.

He picks up his pace and turns a corner and runs into a another kid. "Oww" Naruto whines. "Hey, Watch it Dobe!" The young raven haired boy yells at him. "Sorry I'm new here" Naruto replies innocently. He growls at the gesture "Make sure it doesn't happen again" He hisses as he walks away.

Naruto sighs. "First period...History...Hatake...#34" Naruto reads aloud skimming through the schedule. "Lost Blondie?" A voice asks from behind him. Naruto blushes "Umm kinda". "Well we are headed in to the same class so I guess I'll walk you there on one condition". "Which is?"  
"What's your name Blondie?". "N- Naruto Uzumaki". "I like Blondie better"  
the other teases. "I'm Kiba...Kiba Inuzuka, Now let's get to class before Kakashi throws a fit". Naruto laughs as the taller boy leads him to his class.

They make it to the class room. Kiba takes his seat and waves Naruto over to him. Naruto walks over to Kiba and takes the seat next to him. The bell rings. The entire class waits for their teacher to walk into the classroom.

**Pretty short Intro... BUT It gets better. You know sex, Lies and Guyliner. Maybe I do enjoy liner for my Manly eyes...Oh you guys read this... Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: First Class,A little jealousy

**Thanks to all that actually read this the grammer errors that may come up are semi my fault. I use Notepad and Like making short sentences. Read, Review. I don't care. I love you, You can also Find me On twitter... Me I know right. Who would follow this twat? Me... Sorry. No problem...**

* * *

"Sorry class..I was...In traffic" a tall man with tall silver hair says as he enters the classroom. A few mumbles of dissagreement come from the room. "Is Naruto Uzumaki Here"? He asks. Naruto raises his hand. "Come up to the front of the class and introduce your self". Naruto raises him self from his chair and walks up to the front of the class. He stares at the foor as he begins speaking "Umm. H-hello my name is N-Naruto Uzumaki ,I-I like ramen and the Color orange" He mumbles as he walks to his seat not lifting his head.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Naruto" Kakshi says as he continues to take attendance. He finishes the attendence with haste "All right class now get the book from beneath your desk and do whatever" he says as he pulls a book from his desk and Begins reading with a smile on his face.

"So Blondie what brings you to this terrible place?" Kiba asked . "Well my parents died a short while ago. So I was moved here."  
Naruto replied said solmnly. "I'm sorry to hear that" Kiba replied 'God I'm such an idiot' echoed through Kiba's mind.  
"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied with a small smile on his face. "If you ever need any help or can come to me, Blondie". "Thanks Kiba. I do have a question though".

"What is it?" Kiba asked as a worried tint came on to his face.  
"Do we ever do anything in here?" Naruto joked. "Sometimes Blondie" Kiba teased back. Naruto stuck his tounge out at Kiba then they both laughed.

*Meanwhile*  
'I can't believe that He is hanging out with that dog breathed loser'  
The raven haired boy thought to him self with an evil look in his eye.  
Staring at the two boys laughing in the back of the classroom.  
_

"Something wrong Sasuke" Kakashi teased the student in front of his desk staring at the two in the turned towards his teacher with his onyx eyes staring daggers into his teacher. The teacher only laughed at the gesture.

The bell rang."So Blondie what's next on your scedule?" "Umm. Art with...  
Die-Dar-a?" Kiba laughed "It's pronouced weird right?" Naruto nodded back at him. "Well looks like you got double lucky cause we are going to the same class".

* * *

As a special suprise and kind of a 'I'm sorry I didn't make this chapter 400 words' Gift. :3.  
I think I might do something really fucked up... Hehehe. Like Make Deidara try to rape Naru... So SASUKE can't have him... Or Kiba can't mark him... It could happen... .


	3. Chapter 3:Student Teacher Conference

**(In this chapter there shall be some more perspective) If it sucks tell me! I know, The next couple chapters are like this please tell me If you want it changed that bad... Cause It'll piss me off when I get INFINITE email complains. So... Enjoy... My twitter is PsychadelicOrdinence... I think I mentioned it somewhere? **

*Naruto*

We walked into the Art class room. My eyes widen when I see all the colorful art works hanging on walls. The room was a mess but the art made up for it. Kiba saw my face and laughed. "Pretty impressive? This man is crazy about art,because 'It's an explosion'". "Umm. OKay". "You'll understand once you meet him". I took the seat next to Kiba. People stared in my directions and all I heard we're murmers of dissaproval. I felt like I was going to cry, Everytime someone looks at me they look like they want to kill me. Why? What did I do to them? All these questions popped into my mind before Kiba pulled his chair over to me. "Something wrong Blondie?". I give out a long winded sigh. "Nothing Kiba, But being the new kid sucks" I whine out knowing nobody cared about it.

He pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me and strokes my back. I begin to purr at the touch and he chuckles. I begin to hug back wrapping my arms over his shoulders. "Listen Naruto" He begins "If anyone tries to hurt you. I will kick their asses. You hear me ANYONE" I pull out of the hug from fear, then go in again knowing I had made a friend.

"Who's the cutie Kiba?" A tall boy with short black hair asks. He looks like. It comes to me. I wasn't to sure but they look so similer. How can it not be him? I ask myself. "Umm. Have we met before?" I ask frightened about what might happen if it is him. "I guess you met Sasuke?" He chuckled. "But to answer your question no we have not, I'm Sai by the way. May I ask you yours".  
I just laugh at him. Kiba looks at me like I'm crazy. "This is Naruto, He's new here So I'd like it if you didn't rape him". I look at Kiba to see if he's joking, He isn't. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"A few years ago Sai..". "Watch it Dog breath!" He cut Kiba off. Then before Sai or Kiba could say anything A taller Blonde guy/woman walked into the room. "I guess that's the teacher?" I ask Kiba.  
"Yupp, He's a guy so don't be fooled". "Oh". He walks over to me, "You must be a new student?" I nod back at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki". "Well nice to meet you, Young Lady my name is..  
"I'm a boy!" I snap at him cutting him off anger turning my face red. " Sorry.. I didn't know but as an apology Your're the prettiest boy I have taught" I growled at him he sensed my urge to rip his face off and walked away.

I looked over at Kiba he looked a little angry but something else was there. "Is someone jelous?" Sai teases. "Shut your mouth!" Kiba blushes as he try to sound intimidating. I giggle and Kiba starts to stare at me. His blush turns even more crimson, that's when I start to feel my face heating up.

*Kiba*

He's really cute I think I know what my next art project is I laugh in my head mischievously.  
"Okay students you can paint anything you want today I want to evaluate your painting skills" He looks straight at Naruto and I stare at him. I stream of words flow through my staring.  
Basically stating stay away he's mine Bitch!. Naruto looks at me and taps me on the shoulder.  
"Hmm?" I look at him. "Good luck!" he smiles at me before returning to his easel. "You too" I whipser before returning to mine. I start painting The outline of a head, Then some spiky hair on top. I have to make it perfect I think to myself.

*Naruto*

I don't have any artistic talent. I am going to Fail this class. I start drawing a landscape.  
Just a green line resembeling the grass and blue line making up the sky. I start laughing at myself about how bad it's going to look. I look over at Kiba's to see if I can get anything for inspiration. My heart stops for a he drawing me? I ask myself. I start feeling my face getting hot again and quickly turn back to my easel thingy. I wonder if he's gay. I wonder if he likes me. Hmm. A sad look comes over my face. Sai just finishing his wonder of art. Looks at me.  
He blushes as I stare back at him. How weird they look so alike but there's something different about him from Sasuke...Something Kinder. I try to focus on my terrible art. First day I have a crush, a jerk, and then there's Sai.

*3rd person*

Naruto looks at the clock. "Hey, Kibbles I mean Kiba!" (Gawd I'm an idiot) Naruto semi whispers.  
Kiba just laughs as a responce then realizes he asked a question. "Yes Naruto Kun?". A glimmer of blush dusts over Naruto's face. 'He's talking to me! I did ask him a question. Answer! Answer!' "Umm. How much longer Kiba?". "What no Kibbles this time?" Naruto let's out a nervous laugh and scraths the back of his head. "Don't be mad" Naruto blurts out his voice trembeling in fear.

A suprised look flashs over Kiba's face as he pulls Naruto into a hug. "I would never hurt you,  
Now ask me your question" Deidara looking from the corner of his eye from his desk got let out a low growl. Sai also looked over He let out a sigh. ( IRONY).

"How much longer do we have in this class?" Naruto asked innocently. Kiba let out a chuckle before responding "You got all worked up over that?" Naruto nodded and they both let go of each other.  
"Well if you must know" Kiba started sarcastically " 5 minutes!" Naruto echoed after the boy.  
"I got to paint somthing quick!". Naruto grabs two paint brushs and draws a sun a red blob and a brown blob under a tree like thing.

"Umm. Naruto... Can I ask you something?". "Yeah Kiba. ANYTHING". 'Was there intentional emphasis on anything? Kiba asked him self. The word rang through his head.' He shook out of it.  
"What is it?". Naruto just laughed. "Well if you must know" Teasing Kiba for his sarcasm earlier "It's a dog and A fox under a tree. "Did you know I like dogs or something" Kiba asked.  
"You smell like one" Naruto said as he grabbed his nose. "That doesn't compare to your fox smell"  
Kiba teased back. The bell rings. Everyone packs up and leaves except Naruto but Kiba waits for him.

"Naruto you gonna be late if you don't hurry" Kiba raised his voice so the Fox boy could hear him.  
"Kiba you can go on ahead, I have to speak with Naruto-Kun about his artistic talent" A mischievous smile running from either side of his face. "I can wait" Kiba replied firmly anger in his eyes. "Leave or detention!" Deidara warned face turning red. "Bye Naruto Kun". "Bye Kiba kun"  
The words rolled off of his toungue Kiba in turn blushed as he exited the class room watchful eyes burning into his back.

Once Kiba left the room. A devios smile crossed the Blonde teacher's face. Naruto gulped loud enough for him to hear. "Don't be nervous Naruto Kun, Listen. I heard you met Sasuke kun today?  
Well I'm dating his brother Itachi". "What does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked voice wavering from fear. "I'm just saying it'd be in your best interest to submit to an Uchiha before you get hurt". "What do you mean?" "Listen before I was dating Itachi, I said no to go out with him Next thing I know I'm in the hospital...With a concusion because he threw me down a flight of stairs.

"Still. What does that have to do with me?". "Well consider part of my apology. "Part? but Umm..  
Thanks" Naruto slowly started to head towards the door when A firm hand slammed against it. Prohibiting him to exit the room. "Excuse me?" Naruto said trying to be as nice as possible to the creepy teacher. "You know art isn't the only explosion you know" The teacher said as he leaned in causing goose bumps on the smaller boys neck from his warm breath.

"Umm. Y your m..Making me un...uncomfortable" Naruto said immense panic in his voice. "Oh? Let me help" Deidara replied the devilish smirk returning to his face. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and ripped it off. "Better?" The teacher asked switching over to the other shoulder. He put arms on both sides of the younger boy. "W-What are y-you doing?" More panic could be sensed in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm just..." He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned his stomach to the door. Deidara ran a cold finger down his back. "Examining".  
Naruto involuntary shuddered and squirmed. "K- Ki-KIBA!" Naruto tried to scream but The teacher quickly put his hand over the smaller blonde's mouth. Naruto tried biting his hand and squirmed away "KIBA!" He managed before the hand was placed over his mouth. "I think you're all mine...Maybe I'll keep you... Hmm?" Tears rolled down Naruto's face. Deidara wiped them away with his free hand.  
"Don't be sad. When I'm done maybe I'll give you to Sasuke" He said still running cold fingers down the younger boys back. Scraching the skin until some blood was drawn from the wounds. Naruto wimpered through his sealed mouth.

"Might as well accept it your little Dog friend isn't coming" He laughed, smirk still on his face.  
He ran his finger down the younger's back. Reaching his pants line He ran his hand slowly to the other side of his pants and slowly brushed over Naruto's Member. "Oh. I guess you are a boy" Deidara chuckled darkly before he tried to unbutton his pants. Naruto closed his eyes,tears still rolling down his tan face. He felt a rumble against the door. "Naruto, We're gonna be late hurry up!" He managed to hear before the door flew open throwing him and the teacher to the ground.

*Kiba*

I smashed open the door. It took some effort but I think I saved Naruto from being raped. I gasped when i say A scratched up Naruto with No shirt. He had a nice upper body my mind refusing to focus.  
I jolted to his side. "Naruto are you happpened?" The blonde looked down His blonde hair covering the blue eyes. Tear steaks stained on his didn't was gulping on air,  
I pull him into a hug. He tightly grabs onto my neck and squeezes. Tears rolling down his face. I pick him up and carry him to the door and turn around. I take a look at the teacher struggiling to get up.

I open my mouth to speak, He looks at me. A smirk came on his face. "If you know what's good for you. You will go crawl back to your Itachi". I turned back to the door and walked out. I carried him to the Boy's restroom and set him on the sink counter.

"Naruto... I can't help you If you don't tell me what he did" He looked up into my eyes. All the happiness I saw a few minutes ago had melted away and replaced by fear. "He...He tried to mark me as his mate?" I stood there dumbfounded. Was Deidara, Itachi's boyfriend Trying to steal My Naruto.  
Wait mine. Well I like him but he isn't mine I stood there battling with my self in an empty silence formed for a few minutes. He wasn't crying anymore. But then The door opened I could hear it. Then footsteps. I swear the devil was coming for me! I looked at the hall the led to the door and was convinced it was worse than the devil.

Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room.

**It sucks doesn't it.. *Cries on the inside...* Eh.. Just tell me if it sucks...**


	4. Chapter 4: You've done this before?

**Just A little Flashback chapter...Nothing special I think I'll keep you in... Dare I say it? I shall...'Suspense' Lightning in the back round. LOL But in all seriousness. I will be uploading a few chapters each week. To the person who thinks this is going to fast. Umm. Never mind I was going to tell you all something SUPER embarrising Did I spell that right? I don't give A damn...**  
**No guy liner...YET. Gaara MIGHT make an appearance...BTW I got stood up... Me I know. I rock... Here it is the LONG awaited chapter where I get inspitarition from all my Kinkiness... HEHEEHHEE.**  
**I love you all Here it is... And To my loyal Twitter followers... I think I shall indeed tweet when the next one is coming out... A little incentive not manditory but incentive indeed.**

Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room and stared at Naruto, Then at me. Like he was trying to read me.  
I did feel a little intimidated but I wouldn't show it. "Tell your brother to control his freak!" I yelled at him. He simply smirked and started staring at Naruto a hint of Sexual Tension could be felt emmitted from the Raven haired boy's eyes. I had to act fast before another thing like that happened I said to my mind as I grabbed Naruto's hand a tried walking past The raven.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Sasuke asked still reading me. "I don't see your name on him, So I think I'll take him". Sasuke smirked again "Let go of him Kiba" His voice leeking a chilling feel down my neck. I gripped Naruto's wrist harder and tried walking again. He blocked my path. I shoved him to move him but he recovered fast and Punched me in the gut knocking me to the floor. I was breathless I couldn't move much from the pain. I left Naruto standing alone.

Tears started dripping to the floor from Naruto's face. I tried to get up but when I finally stood up Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and ran out of the bathroom. I tried even harder to get up only to be caught in the hall by the Princibal "Where are you going?" Her voice sending shivers down my spine from the volume and ferocity she realesed.

"I have to help Naruto! Sasuke has him!" I screamed at her unintended ferocity and desperation wrapped through my words. I tried running past her and she moved running with me. She sighed as we ran to the stair cases.

*Flash back* *Tsunade* + Kiba comments I think.

"What happened?" I asked the boy, I was shocked at the condition he was in. Several bones appereared to be broken and Maybe a skull fracture. "Someone call The Police!" I yelled trying to get someone's attention. Once the Medics arrived and carried the boy off. I saw him, at the top of the stairs.

Smug look on his face, I knew he was the one that did it to that poor boy. I started running up the stairs to chase him but he ran away. A few months had passed the incident was still fresh in my mind . A weak knock was heard from the door and I was brought from my daze. "Enter" It took them a second to jiggle the handle I was getting severly annoyed with the squeeky door.

When the boy finally managed to open the door my emotion immediantly changed. I looked at the poor boy I hadn't seen in months since that day. "Sit down" I heard the urgency in my voice and tried to clear it. The boy waddled over here and sat in the seat in front of my desk. "What happened" all emotion besides anger vanished from my body. "W-Well, I-I G-g-got p-pushed d-d-down the st-st-  
stairs" The accident might have cause a speech impediment or maybe he was just scared. "Who" I asked just as stern. "S-s-sasuke Uchiha" I could feel the revengeful aura around him. "Dismissed!"  
"Shizune Get SASUKE UCHIHA DOWN HERE NOW!" I don't know why I felt such feelings toward a student.  
But It was my job to protect these students No matter what.

"Yes, Tsunade" She ran out the office trembeling. I waited for a few minutes. Then the door to my office slammed open and walked in the smug looking kid from before. It took every fiber in my being to not SLAM HIS FUCKING FACE INTO THE DESK. I let out a sigh. "Why?" I asked. He smiled "Well, My 'Boyfriend wasn't being very nice. Action must be taken" He said Matter-o'-factly, The vision of me smashing his face in looked pretty good right now. "You will be punished. You can't be arrested, Lucky ass" I muttered at him as coldly as possible.

*End Flash back*

**Great right? No it sucks. I'm gonna cut my self...Again... No Kidding... for now. I hoped you liked it though...Excessive periods to join in on the awkwardness. Well at first I was thinking of Sasuke taking Naru-Kun to his house and dressing him like his bitch for the rest of his life. But this seemed decently appropriate...Oh yeah I have 2 stories being written and I want your opinion on it..**  
**after High school (Should the stories be linked?) Summer before the 'Gang' goes of the college.**  
**They go on a road trip. To the beach, which Gaara suggested. And Naruto and Kiba aren't dating..**  
**Never mind this can't be related unless I change some stuff... And the other story... They're friends young. friends. spaggetti. Delicious... and Umm. Some tempting words. and a NICE Ino.**  
**But IF you guys have any ideas for short stories to keep me going for the week. Do I love you... I just got an idea... What if Naru had Kiba's pups. I always wanted to get pregnant. XD I'm a guy. Well not pregnant but never mind... Still they could be SO FUCKING CUTE. I was gonna name this chapter something... I keep rambling...**


	5. Chapter 5:The love of my life?

**Judge me? I don't care but I do... You know what I mean? I feel like only I would think of this.**  
**It'll all come together... EVENTUALLY. :D. If this ruins the whole story for you... I'M going to rewrite it tell me**

**I think I'm going to cry. OR have a panic attack or both... Please tell me!**

* * *

*Naruto*

I was dragged down a hall way. Tears travelled down my face I wanted to be in Kiba's arms again I tried to get out of the grip on my wrist but it grabbed even tighter if that were even possible. We stopped and He stared at me and I looked down. He let out a demonic chuckle and grabbed my jaw.  
He squeezed until I let out a loud wimper. He Chuckled even more. "I own you now, Little fox! You're mine! I think you'll be a good toy" He said low and cold. I paniked and tried to squirm from his grip on my face. "You're going to do what ever I want you to and you'll listen to what I have to say and follow my orders" He continued. "Do you understand me?" I could barely breathe let alone reply to him. He lifted me higher. My face started turning purple.

*Kiba*

Princibal Tsunade and I ran as fast as we could trying to reach Naruto before 'He' could do anything . Tsunada pulled out her phone and called the Police. "It's Princibal Tsunade of Konoha High school.  
I think that a Student is going to be injured again please send a Ambulance here Now!" She hung up.  
He reached the hall way before the stair case and made a mad dash towards it and stopped in our tracks when I heard a loud 'Thud' from across the hall. I had to hold back my tears. We finally made it when I looked at the figure at the top of the stairs it ran off. We couldn't chase after had to care for Naruto bleeding from his head. There was a puddle of blood Tsunade froze, I ran over and picked Naruto into my lap and started paniking "Naruto! Wake up! Naruto!" I kept screaming his name and suddenly Tsuande was by my side she pulled her jacket off and ripped the sleeve off. She tied it around Naruto's bleeding skull. There was a lot of blood 'I have to stay confident, I won't let the love of my life DIE here' I choked. "What should I do!" I asked Tsunade who was gibing Naruto CPR. "Go get shizune!" She ordered and I ran down the stairs into the office,Past Who asked me something before I could answer I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground "MOVE!  
I have to get to Shizune!" I got up and looked at the person I knocked over. Reductantly it was Shizune I grabbed her wrist and helped her up. "Get some medical stuff! Naruto is hurt!" I yelled at her, She ran backwards to her office and grabbed a box. "Where?" She asked panicked. "Follow me" I ran as fast as I could out the office and back up the stairs.

"Shizune I need a disinfectant and some towels!" She dropped the big box she was carrying and handed the items to Tsunade I just watched tears welling in my eyes. Shizune looked up at me "He's going to be fine. He might be in a coma. But He'll live" she reassured me. 'A coma... It echoed through my head. My love. Laying in a bed for who knows how long I doubted myself again. I watched as Tsunade dabbed the bleeding wound from his head.

The police arrived a few minutes after the wound from Naruto's head was no longer bleeding. I let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade wiped the sweat from her forehead. My eyes started filling with tears. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and let the tears roll down soaking into the cloth of her clothes. She patted my head before clearing her throat. "You really like him don't you?" She asked catching me off gaurd. I lifted my grip on her and stared at her slight smile.

"I-I think I do. We only met this morning but I want to know everything about him... I-I think I L-love him" I smiled back at her.

* * *

**It sucked. I kind of rushed the last couple paragraphs. I'm reading on "American Literate" to better my writing styles for you guys I love you all. Short story Ideas? Gimme? I need something to keep me busy besides Minecraft, among other things. But those shall reamain in the bedroom.**


	6. Chapter 6:Arrested? Short Chapter

OMG. I am SOOOO sorry for not uploading this sooner. I feel bad.. Well here it is... D:. P.S.: I wish I looked like a fox. . So sexy!

Well here's the new chapter. I hope I can think of something. What's it been? Like a week. Well I have been thinking of ideas but I have a semi-big one. I don't want to ruin this so it MIGHT be two weeks. Well if you're reading this you'll know how long it's been. Lol. Well enjoy?

Recap: I think I love him. Words words words.

*Everyone*

Kiba, Tsunade and Shizune were brought down to the Konoha police station for questioning about the sadistic Uchiha. Kiba was crying silently in the uncomfortably office chair of the Police stations.  
When the Officer started asking questions Kiba tried his hardest to answer but it was let out as a whimper or a sob. The officer sighed after getting no results."This is useless" The officer said as he started getting up and walking towards the door. 'This is hopeless I can never help Naruto by crying here!' Kiba had to focus and pull all of his strength and love for Naruto to stop crying.  
"Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba finally managed to choke out.

*Meanwhile in the office with Tsunade and Shizune*

"How old is the assailant?" A tall dark haired woman with red eyes asked the Princibal and the Nurse.  
"Well since of July he is now 18" Tsunade answered firmly. "Will you press charges?" Tsunade let anger dispersed over her face, Shizune backed her chair up hoping to hide from The blonde princibals wrath. "Of course I'm going to press charges! What do you think I am! Stupid! He threw my grandson down a flight of stairs!" Her face had turned red as she pointed her finger in the officers face.  
"Grandson?" The officer and Nurse asked simaltaniously. "Yes" She let out a sigh before sitting back in her chair.

"He is my grandson, He came here after his parents died. He refused to live with me. So I pulled a favor and the Mayor got him an apartment. But what does him being my grandson have to do with the attack?"

The officer let out a sigh of her own "Revenge maybe?" She asked bluntly. "But Naruto has only been here for one day... How could Sasuke know that He was her grandson?" Shizune finally speaking up. "It's not revenge on me. Maybe he wanted Naruto for himself?" "Oh god! We have to get to the hospital fast!" Tsunade yelled back as she grabbed her coat heading for the door. "Why?" The officer asked looking confused "What if he comes back to 'Claim' Naruto? Or worse" by the time she said that the officer,Shizune and Tsunade ran out the door. Walking past the office where Kiba was being questioned.

"Tsunade Sama where are you going?" Kiba asked as he trailed the woman. "I just need to go to the Hospital for a bit" She lied. "Can I co" "No. It's not safe" She cut him off "Now go finish your questioning and I'll tell you everything at school". "Don't try and visit the hospital either!" She yelled down the hallway before exiting the building.


	7. Chapter 7:Old Sasuke

**What's a Naruto story with out a little Flashbacks? ? No cause DAMN. That show is ALL over the damn place.:3 Good day. I'll post this the next week. But by the time I publish this you will all be like "YOU ALREADY DID **

**FUCKASS" Lol. Read now... Think later... **

* * *

*Kiba* **The next day*

'Why does she want me to go the hospital?' I ask myself while sitting in class 'Sasuke's not here either. That's a good sign. I think. I wonder what happened to him. OH god!' It all comes to me. 'Is Sasuke going to Kill Naruto?' Time won't go any faster for the class can be over so I can ask Tsunade what is going on.

"Okay class I want you all to Pull out your books and read chapter 17 and 18, I have to make a phone call" "A phone call, does it have to do with Sasuke' I look down at my clenched hands 'I couldn't protect him, I'm a terrible friend' A pat on my shoulder releases me from the depressing trance I was caught up in. I look up and see the pink haired Sasuke lover. 'I want to punch her in the face ,How could ANYONE love that dick! She does look a little sad,Maybe she knows something'. I scowl at the idea but proceed with it anyway. "Hey Sakura" Anger embelishes my voice as I speak to her.

A confused face comes over her face. 'Still wanna knock this bitch out'. "What's up to hear about Naruto, I know you're probably taking this hard. I hope sasuke is okay". My eyebrow twitchs at the idea of Sasuke ever being 'Okay' I want to fucking rip him in half. What's up with this bitch protecting him, Ugh Why am I so angry. Is it the fact that I might love Naruto? Sakura starts waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Do you know anything about why they won't let us visit with Naruto?" She asks innocently, I let out a sigh before thinking about the idea again. "I think they won't let anyone in until they catch Sasuke". She gasps suprised, Is it that suprising she knows he's a dick.

I start growling at her, she takes the hint after a minute and returns to her own seat.

*Meanwhile with Kakashi in his point of view"

"Sasuke isn't here today Tsunade Sama" 'I have a bad feeling about this'. I pull the phone away from my ear before she has the chance to yell. I can still hear screaming about how everyone needs to look out for him.

*All*

Kakashi let's out a sigh before answering "Listen Tsunade sama, If you're that worried about your grandson's safety I will go check out the Uchiha residence, I've been a family friend until the day they died". Tsunada stops yelling and let's out a slow breathe from the other line "Okay, Kakashi. But Take a cop with you. I don't want you going alone in there. He might try and kill you".  
"Yeah, Good Idea. I'll call you to see how things went". "Okay, Bye" "Bye.

*Shizune*

We've been at the hospital for a day and Tsunade hasn't left the Naruto's room. Is she that worried about Sasuke coming to kill him? He used to be so happy, Now he's so evil.I remember the first time I saw him, which was also the day he first came into my office.

*FLASHBACK TO THE FUTURE...Actually the past*

I heard all the kids playing in the playground outside of my office. I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to watch them from the window. I looked out and saw the black haired kid. He had a big smile on his face as he ran around playing tag with the others. I looked for a few minutes before returning to my lunch.

*Everyone*

Shizune just threw away her lunch before she heard a knock on the door and the squeek that follows it. A sob could be distinguished from the door. She turned and saw the once happy dark haired boy.  
Tears falling off of his face to the ground. Shizune walks over and pulls him to the operating table.

"What's wrong?" She asks bending on her knees to see the sobbing face. "I" Sobs "Fell and hurted my knee" (Mentally I would have given a STFU STUPID EMO. But that would be rude considering I was one but anyway...Chokers...) Shizune bends down and looks at the slightly red and scratched knee.

She kisses and looks back up at the no longer sobbing Sasuke. "Feel better" She asks. "A little"  
He pulls her into a back breaking hug. "Thank you" He adds before realising her. She lets out a heart warming laugh and smiles at him, She looks back at the boy. He has a small smile on his face. She pulls bandaid out and places it on the knee. She pulls out a lollipop(sucker, I don't think it matters). Shuizune hands the lollipop to the boy and the smile on his face grows twice as large before he pops it into his mouth. She pets his hair and walks him to the door. "Be careful next time" A muffled okay comes from the boy with the sucker in his mouth. She laughs before closing the door to her office.


	8. Chapter 8:Darkness

*End Flashback...Everyone's perspective*

Shizune is brought out of her dream when she hears the constant call of her name from across the room. "Y-yes Tsunade sama?" She sighs loudly out of frustration "I said 'Would you go back to school ,and inform the children on the... Situation?" "Are you sure it isn't a little early for that?" Shinune asked looking quite shocked from the suddeness of the gave her a empty glare and a twitching eyebrow as a response. Shinune went wide eyed with fear gave a quick Yes mame before leaving the room in a frightened manor. Shizune made her way to the school and thought about how she would tell all the innocent children one of their own was an attempted murderer unless the already knew of the Uchiha's temper.

Once Shinzune made her way to the school she walked into the main office and into the empty principal's office. She picked up the Microphone for the annocements and thought about it one last time, she pressed the button on the microphone. "H-hello? There will be a assembly...In the gym today...Right now"

*Kiba*

"I wonder what this is about? We never have assemblies this early" I looked at Hinato and Shino hoping for answers from either of them "M-maybe It's about N-naruto kun?" Hinato answered with another question;which usually doesn't annoy me,but the fact that Naruto could be involded made everything irratating.

*Naruto in Dreamland(1)*

Naruto explored what seemed like sewer for hours. He saw many corridors but continued to keep going forward. He stopped when he felt a liquid gush around his ankles. "What is this place?" His voice echoed through the labyrinth. He continued walking starting to look down the corridors. He kept walking until he heard a slight growl, a growl that would be heard from a gaurd dog if an outsider were to walk into its home. Naruto started running faster trying to escape from the imaginary being chasing him.

"Hello Naruto-kun..."

**Well another cliffhanger. I'm sure you all aren't wondering what's going to happen BUT I'm sure it's easily predictable if you read as much fanfiction as I do... Well... How was it?**  
**And as always you can get a hint for the next chapter or an explanation as to WHY THE HELL DO I have to wait until I am alone at 11:45pm. To upload this fucking thing. Oh yes... NOT TO BE NEEDY.**  
**but for a project I have to build a water balloon launcher thingy? For my science class. From my twitter.**

**What the FUCK does that have to do with science I ask my collection of alter egos.**  
**Snake: Well Leon sometimes you have fun doing useless things in life. Thomas: This is fucking university Leon doesn't have time or resources to have 'Useless things'.**  
**KIBA: Why am I named Kiba? But umm. Didn't what's her bitch say we could have partners?**  
**WE all laugh Me:Who IN GODS NAME would wanna work with me?**  
**Snake: Yeah he's a masochist freak with abandonment issues,who loves someone who can't love him back.**  
**-.-"" Me: What was that?**  
**Kiba: Calm down you guys and Leon... Is your neck supposed to twist like that?**  
**Snake: No! Stay away! That carrot doesn't go there!**  
**Kiba: Still wanna know why you named me Kiba.**  
**Me: Because I needed someone SEXY in my life...Problem?**  
**Kiba: *BLUSH FROM HELL* ...No... You're not that ugly your self.**  
**Me: *RED AS FUCK* Oh you.**  
**Snake: Dear viewers... you might wanna cover your eyes... With love SNAKE.**

**My twitter is PsychadelicOrdinace...If you wanna help or read on how amazingly crappy my life is.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sewer

Well Here we are again my kitties. XD. I like dogs Snake: Is that why you have a crush on Kiba.  
Me: I wonder if we have more carrots? *Sly grin*  
Snake: No! No! *Moans in semi pleasure*  
Me: Protein it's good for the ass. Hehe Kiba:*Stares in awwe* L-Leon? Can I uh..?  
Me:What is it Kiba-sama? *Looks up from carrot.  
Kiba: I was umm wondering if I...I mean me and you..you and I could umm...Go and get someting to eat or something?  
Me: *Red as fuck* Of course Kiba!  
Snake: Told yah you had a crush! *Sticks toungue out*  
Me: I wonder how far I can get the carrot?  
_

*Naruto*

"Hello Naruto-kun" The voice rang through my head; causing goosebumps and tiny hairs to rise on my skin. "Wh-Who's there!" I pleaded to the unknown figure. "Don't tell me you don't remember me" The voice echoed through the sewer like structure. I turned around in circles seeing things that weren't real; What's happening to me? I continue spinning trying to come up with an explanation for why I'm here. All I remember is... "Sasuke" I whisper to the now chilling nothingness. I fall and scoot to a wall making sure nothing can scare me more than I already am; I hear something...is that breathing?  
It's coming from the next corridor, a red blood like mist is eminating from it. I know now that I have to walk over there and confront it. What ever it is,if I even want to think about getting out of here.

I rise to my feet still shaking uncontrollably. I end up using the slimy and rusted walls for support looking for the answer to the voice. I reach the mist, it feels dense it. It clings to my skin almost as if it's grabbing me; trying to lead me to something. I feel the mist get denser and denser. Before it dissapates compleatly leaving only the water, me and a big iron gate.

"Hello?" I ask hoping for nothing to come out and eat my face, once my greeting stops echoing a white eye appears before me. Much to big,angular and bloodthirsty to be human another eye opens this one the complete opposite of the first; It's a blue colour almost to blue,making the cage surroudning it and everything else dull in comparison to its contrast much like my own but more mature and angular.

"Long time no see Naru-chan" The same goosebump raising voice boomed but almost softer. "Do...Do I know you?" I ask eyeing the two eyes watching me with intent stares of familiarness, "What's it been like two or three years since we last saw you?" another voice acts comparing nothing of the cruelness of the other voice, this one sweet, easing my tense state almost.

I think to see if I can remember the same eyes I see before me. The only people I've seen three years ago were...No it can't be why would they be here; where even here is."Mom? Dad?" I ask hoping for some explanation for all this,White teeth appear in a grin after I've asked.

"Listen Naru, we have to tell you something that could save or end your life depending on how you use your power" Power? I don't have any power "Power?" I ask looking for more clues. The darker voice growls "Naruto, This whole place was created by you. When we died you created us in your mind"  
the voice explained. "But..what power does that give me?" I ask tears starting to rise in my eyes recalling the memory of when they left for their big adventure.

"If you ever need anything you can call on us and we can help you. That's part of the reason you survived the thing with Sasuke. As a parting gift for never saying we love one last time before we died" The smoother voice echoed. "We love you Naruto" Both of them said sounding equally smooth "Now wake up!" They yelled the angry voice echoed getting louder and louder before the tone changed into a female voice alone.

I closed my eyes, I open them again to see nothing but white blurs. I blink several times trying to focus my vision. I hear sobs coming from in front of me. "B-Baa-chan?" I mumble almost sounding like a infant cooing. The sobbing stops and soon I was surrounded by crushing arms nearly breaking my back in the process of her hugging me.

"Naruto!" She cried; tears rolling onto the the thin material I had for clothes. I cleared my throat and Muttered something before passing out into a dreamless and Sewerless sleep.

"Kiba"

Me: I'll gouge your fucking eyes out Naruto-Sama! Trying to steal my Kiba!  
Kiba: Yours am I? *Sly grin*  
Me *Looks back at Kiba; knees feeling like Jello* I um...Kiba-sama..I wanna ask you something...  
Kiba:*Curious stare* What is it Leon-kun?  
Me 'He called me Kun?' I want to know if you have feelings for anyone else. 'God I look dumb blurting things out'*Pouts and runs away*  
Kiba: Leon! I...I love you...  
Snake: *Scoff* He's just a whore.  
Me:*Cries for years over how Snake ruined my life not to mention my chances with Kiba*  
Getting to personal? _ I can't believe my account got blocked for this long... I'm grateful. Lol. Well follow me on twitter, plus I'm moving houses so my chapters will probably go unpublished for the next few months...v 


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

*Me: So...Here's another chapter; Considering He MIGHT wake up, Hehe. It's going to be a longer chapter I typed this on the bus and if this works out I might be able to put out 2 chapters a week.  
Aren't you lucky?  
Kiba:M-might? *Cries in the corner*  
Snake:*Eye roll*

Me: Mwhaha So evil! I want a tail.

*Kiba*  
It's been three days since the blonde woke up from the virge of death, He hasn't said a word since he cried a name, MY name. I've been here the whole time waiting for him to come into consiousness from the coma that he started;Sasuke. The police still haven't found him; I'm sure they gave up by now, The Uchihas have always been the richest family in town; so he could go anywhere he wanted.

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard the echoing sound of a click from the door followed by some footsteps. "Still awake Kiba!" The Female doctor asked unneeded concern swelled in her voice. I looked up at her, I could barely keep my eyes awake.

*Naruto*

I can hear them talking and I desperently want to wake up, I can't open my eyes or move to tell him I'm okay.

*Kiba*

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and checked the vitals on the machine, she wrote down something on the clipboard she was carrying. I have to ask her,"Tsunade?" My voice raspy, considering I haven't slept in two days it's a miracle I can even speak. She looks up from her writings with a "Hmm?"  
voice to sweet for someone with her experiance as a principal over our school. `

"Have you heard anything on the 'Investigation'?". She sighed deeply and looked me in the eyes,Hers obviously filled with stress and something else. "I've been meaning to tell you that...They cancelled the look for Sasuke".

*Everyone*

"Why would they do that? He's practically a murderer!" Tsunade let out a small sigh trying to hold back a tear or two, "Listen, you need to learn that it's better to not let your personal feelings get in the way of your logical thinking" She explained her voice shaking. "Like hell I do! He almost killed my..." Tsunade sighed again this time sharp. "You know he is my grandson right? I think my hurt is a little deeper than your petty crush. Now go home!" Her voice dark and chilling. He opened his mouth to respond but she was right; he felt bad for her even. He only knew the blonde for a few days and most of the time he was in a coma. She had known him if not his whole life.

He half heartedly huffed, "You're...You're right and I'm sorry" With that the burnette walked out of the room and hoped his blonde crush would wake up soon.

She cried her eyes out on the chair next to her grandson. She hadn't been there to watch him grow and now his parent's die, I'm a terrible grandparent and a failure as a principal. Then I'm sure I just crushed that boys dreams along with Naruto's happiness. She was nodding off when she heard the faintest of wimpers. "K-Kii" The voice shrill and grogy.

_  
Me: Aren't I just the worst?  
Snake: That's why your boyfriend broke up with you.

Me *Four day emotional break down*  
Snake: I guess I should apologize... You weren't a total slut like I said you were Leon...


	11. Chapter 11:Your Who?

She woke up the next morning, she remembered the last thing that happened before she nodded off. She rushed from her chair over to the sleeping boy. He was snoring softly, 'He's not in a coma, He's sleeping!' Before she finished her thought she found herself shaking the blonde. "Naruto WAKE UP!"  
She stopped when he lifted a hand and gripped on of her wrists, he started to stir and making grumbling noises sounding more like an old man than 15 year old.

He opened a pearly blue eye, the glaze that was visable dissapated and he spoke. "Wh-who are you?"  
He whispered as he rubbed his head, feeling the bumps of the stiches. She was in shock, "Do...Do you not know who I am?" He shook his head and winced when he felt over the center of the wound.

"I'm-I'm your grandmother...Tsunade?" Naruto stared at the blonde woman before him. "Sorry, I still don't recognize you. Who ever you are?" A tear came into Tsunade's eye. 'I really am a failure' "You'll be staying with me from now on..." She murmered. "Where am I!" He screamed looking around the room. "A hospitol room. Something happened to you while you were at school"  
She explained. She brought her thoughts back together and Checked the boy's vitals.

"Well I guess you don't have to stay here anymore" She smiled faintly at her grandson, and walked out of the room to go fill out the leave paper work; leaving a confused blonde alone.

_  
She quickly filled out the clipboard of Papers, and left the hospital. Tsunade walked to the parking lot and got into her car. She drove to her grandson's apartment and broke the door down.  
'It's not like he'll be living here' She kicked the door off the henges with one frightful kick.

She walked into the disgusting apartment. 'Here for two days and it's already a mess' She looked at the few unpacked boxes and looked around seeing two doors. She went into one, the bedroom. Tsunade walked over to the dusty dresser, pulling out a suitcase from next to it and filling it with the orange clothes. 'He really has a problem with the color orange... ' she smiled at the picture of the small boy with her son. She grabbed the picture and left with the suitcases.

She drug the two suitcases down the apartment complex staircase with ease, She dropped them on the ground roughly and popped the trunk of her car. She shoved them into the trunk, shoving and kicking until the trunk would close. Tsunade slammed the trunk with a clunk and got into the driver's seat;  
she shifted the car into drive and backed up into traffic, taking a left to go to her house.

After an hour of Tsunade's screaming at traffic she made it to her own street and pulled into her driveway. Tsunade popped the trunk again and grabbed her grandson's suitcases; she let the bars fall and began dragging them up the path to the front door. She put one case down so she could unlock the door and let herself in. Tsunade set the two bags next to the door and closed it, she relocked it and made her way back to her car.

The blonde opened her red car door and got inside of it, she pulled out of her driveway to go back to the hospital to get her grandson.

_  
Me: I am soooo sorry guys, My laptop broke and I managed to get the gist of what the hell I was thinking and made this shitty chapter. AND I moved again. So I need to unpack some Stuffles and I'm thinking about making a story... About Kiba and Naruto going to Hawaii or somewhere. Kiba is all like Taunting. Naruto is Unaware of the obviousness that he has a Kiba OBSESSION. and Umm. Minato and Kakashi be gettin' busy. But anyway if anyone wants to help with that stuff like give me an Idea to where I should put Iruka... It doesn't feel right without Yamato trying to steal Kaka from Iruka... and Umm. Minato being dead. Also I finally learned how to pronounce his name. Thank you Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. But I still like the way I pronounce it.

Snake: That's why you're alone. You spend to much time trying not to cause trouble for others.  
Kiba: Yeah.. You do that a lot.  
Me: I do? *Both Nod*  
Me: O-oh, Sorry.

Me: Sidenote: I think I'll make him forget his childhood... But Umm... Maybe, He'll remember something maybe not. Time for a little.. What I don't like saying because it happened to me.. Minus the dejavu. Taking advantage of the blonde. BUT IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN SO PM. Me and you can vote. He remembers a little for option A,and for Option B. He only remembers being dumb. and Sasuke makes his move. Cause I don't know. I had something planned but... Wait a tick... I got it... But still send me your opinions. Cause I care.

Snake: *Cough*Bitch*Cough*

Me: Did you say something.

Snake: *Fake smiles* Nope not a thing Just coughed.

Me: Are you okay? Do you need anything?  
Kiba: Calm your tits!.

Me: S-sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: Parking Lot,

Snake: Well... That last one was boring, Come on Leon pick up the pace!  
Me: I'm soooo sorry guys, No internet... Well when you read this I will. Timelapse and all. Heh _  
The blonde woman pulled her dull red Civic Turn right and entered the Konoha parking lot after a struggle to get her quickly being the road rage; Fight who ever is driving in properly, in her book driver. She made it and drove a little ways down and started to take a lazy right turn as she parked into her designated driving spot; that had a sign for her name. She smiled wickedly remembering how she got the sign with her name on it. Not from being a world renound docter, But for breaking a lot of people's cars with hers so she could park in her favorite spot. So the Hospital pulled some funding and got her a sign so no cars would be further harmed if they weren't aware of the unwritten rule.

She opened the door with a sigh, she stuck her legs out of the door and steadied them on the asphalt with a click from the heels she was wearing. She sighed deeply and leaned back towards the passenger seat before reaching a pale arm over to the handle on the glove box.

She pulled the handle and pulled out a a small box, a bottle and a peice of heavy paper. She sat up straight once again and looked at items with another sigh that was laced with despair. "How could this happen, Minato" She questioned the picture of the Man with his wife and blonde child. She grabbed the small cardboard box, and flicked the lid open while not taking her eyes off of her son's face.

She pulled the box to her face and pulled a single stick of white and brown out of it. She set the picture on her lap and pulled the lighter she kept in the box out and pulled it up to the stick in her mouth was. Tsunade flicked the the mechanism on the end of the flame part and continued to do so until a red and blue flame appeared along with a couple of sparks that dissapaited into the air quickly. She brought it closer and held it under the stick, until she could feel some of the nicotine filled air flow into her mouth. She let go of the wheel and put the box in the seat next to her right leg.

She lifted her hand up and taking two fingers to lift the stick from her mouth after a long drag of the cancer stick. She held in smoke and blew out suddenly into rings that wafted into the air before dissapearing into the air around her. She did these a few more times before taking the bottle she put in the floor below her seat. She looked at the bottle with a grimacing smile beofore pulling the cork out with a satisfying pop and pulled the now smaller stick from her mouth and holding it in her fingers with the bottle of Sake. She pulled the bottle to her lips and inhaled the bitter smell of it. She tilted back her head and took a couple gulps of it before nealy chocking on it when another person appearned next to her unexperctedly asking a question she didn't catch before spewing some in the woman's general direction. "What?" She asked slightly slurred her face displaying the effect of the Sake quite noticably, from the roasatia and unfocusing eyes. The woman in front of her rolled her eyes, "I thought you quit smoking" She repeated.

The blonde woman simply shrugged and offered the sake to her co-worker Shizune; Who part timed at the hospital dispite already working at the school. She shook her head slightly and the blonde smirked drunkly "Good" She muttered before taking another gulp. "So when do you think, Naruto-kun's memory loss will have subsided?" She brought up randomly, Thinking of the blonde who called her old several times when she refused to give him ramen. She shrugged it off and looked back at the woman who seemed to sober up at the word of her grandson.

But she said nothing, she stood up and looked at the Burnette in the eyes with her peircing hazel stare. "Could be weeks or months or.. never" she loomed, They both cringed at that and decided to go see if their hopes would be true for the blonde. After Tsunade put her drink and cigarette out.  
_

So how was it? I know it was pointless but I didn't know how to advance. Umm. This is embarrasing to ask..Well not really But did Sasuke get arrested or not? I Have a headache and need to know where I should start off with? Please tell me I CAN'T READ ANY MORE OF MY CLICHE WRITING. But this chapter is different. I think I put more effort into it. Tell me what you guys think? Good writing yay or neh? AND What the hell is a beta?

Snake: Dumb ass.  
Me: What was that? *Tilts head*  
Snake: Oh nothing. I um... Said You had a cute ass. Me: *Blush face* Wha-what!  
Kiba: *Snicker* Ow!  
Me: *Punched Kiba in the arm*  
Kiba: What was that for!  
Me: You're supposed to protect me, But here you are. Giggling like a bully. Kiba: *Holds into hug* I don't think Bullys giggle. Me: *Growling* You're lucky your hot.  
Kiba: Tsh, Hot, Leon please. I'm fucking gorgeous...  
Me: ... 'Confident much?'  
Kiba: *Smiles that A-M-A-Z-I-N-G smile*


	13. Chapter 13

The two woman made their way to the staff door of the Hospital, Shizune stared straight ahead looking at the glass door with white metallic framing surrounded by more glass before being met by a white concreate building, jsut above the door was a sign that noted:Staff Only.

Tsunade stared off into the now retreating sun, thinking of various things; mostly consisting of Naruto. She sighed 'Maybe that kid can help...He practically knows more about Naruto than I do' She mentally beat her self up.

Shizune looked over at her boss and smiled weakly, "Tsunade-sama it isn't your fault Naruto-kun is... that way you know?" She tried to cheer the blonde up, only to get a blank meek stare. Shizune dropped the smiling act and continued to stare at the woman. The stopped and looked at the card scanner on the left side of the glass door. Tsunade patted her Cobalt blue pants in search of her clearance card with no avail she looked needily upon her co-worker and best freind.

"Can you get me in?" She all but whispered. Shizune was shocked at the tone the venoumous blonde was using, 'She looks so pitiful, and sad... Is she thinking about her family again...' she left her trance when she saw the blonde acting normally and was banging on the door, Only weakly. Shizune blinked a couple times trying to get her moter skills working again and grabbed the zip line on her lavender v-neck and slid it in the slot of the card reader. She let go of the cord and watched it slide back up to her shirt.

Tsunade stopped banging on the door and looked at the reader as it turned green, She sighed and pulled the cold steel of a handle to hold open the door for herself and Shizune. The burnette thanked the blonde all but silently and continued walking down the hall way in silence, only noise being the steady clicks of their heels on the dicoloured white tile. They both reched a little as they smelt the nto so subtle smell of Alcohol cleaner.

They continued walking down the hallway, ignoring their peers that cowardly hid themselves in their desks as she walked by, feeling the aura radiating off of the woman. Tsunade stopped once again at another door and waited for Shizune to open the door.

The burnette gulped silently clearing her mouth of any built up saliva and pulled the card off of her shirt and slid it down a slider identical to the one on the entrance door. The slider beeped and turned green telling them to open the door.

Tsunade hesitently grasped the shiny metal and stood there for a second doing some calming breathing from her mouth before raising her head and looking throught the rectangular glass, through it she saw a nurse's skirt and legs in chair directly ahead of the door. Tsunade huffed and yanked on the door handle.

She walked inside and looked at the nurse who was trying to discover who was corrupting her Grandson's mind, from the fading sun that blocked her view from the window. She stared and stared from the doorway but couldn't discover who it was. Shizune walked past the blonde hesitently and stopped when she reached the end of the bed. She looked at the blonde who stared at her as if she was going to hurt him.

Tsunade was brought out of her catonic when she heard her grandson's voice again, He asked something out of reflex and Tsunade began striding over. She looked over to see who the nurse's coustume was and sighed. "Oh Sakura, Would you be Naruto's guide in school?" She pink haired girl just nodded before standing up and walking to meet eye to eye with her teacher. She smiled weakly mostly out of sympathy as she saw the only emotion gleaming from Tsunade's hazel eyes. "I'll leave you three alone" Tsunade smiled and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, before adding to her previous statement "...And could you make sure to keep him away from Sasuke should he show up?" Sakura's smile faded and she looked at Tsuande. "You...You think he'll show up?" She asked mortified. The blonde nodded "I think so... The last kid he did that too tooks him weeks of begging... He probably cracked and now he won't take no for an anwer no matter what. On monday just watch out for him... Get him from class to class" The pinkette nodded again and Tsunade's arm fell to her side. She muttered a sincere thank you, Sakura walked out of the room. Tsunade didn't say anything until she heard the click of the door from Sakura's leaving.

She looked suddenly at the blonde in the crinkly white sheets of the framed bed. She smiled faintly and began speaking to the boy who only trembled as she looked back and forth to the two women. "What do you remember?" She asked finally breaking the intense silence in the room. Naruto tapped his chin and looked at his legs from above the blanket. He looked back at the blonde before speaking "You're my grandmother... and Umm. My parents died..." He let out softly. Tsunade sighed lightly, "Anything else, Naru-chan?" She hinted suggestivly, thinking of Kiba's sake. "Umm. I like ramen?" he asked as he raised a brow. "Good. Anything else about... A certain someone?" He shook his head and jolted up. "Umm yes.. There was a man here... and he said he was my boyfriend." He scoffed, before adding "I told him I don't think so... I'd remember dating someone" He patted himself on the back for a job well done. The two women stared at the boy in shock, who lost his comforting postition and began shrinking in the sheets. "Who?!" they both asked suddly and now alert. "Umm...Some guy... He had black hair. Kind of long... and he had creepy eyes... Didn't catch his name...His hair kind of looked like a duck of a turkey or something... Made me kind of hungry..." Tsnade inwardly screeched like a banche and looked at the scared blonde. " Did he say anything else?" Shizune asked as she pet his hair. He froze for a second and looked at the burnette, "He said we had a date on... Umm. Someday..." He chirped with confusion. "You aren't going" Tsunade said in a grim tone. The blonde looked from Shizune to the blonde. "O-okay... I didn't want to anyway" he mentally broke down the man in his head. 'I could never go out with someone with a duck butt for hair' He giggled loudly but got two stares from the woman and continued laughing. Shizune smiled at Naruto's breathtaking smile and laugh. Tsuande leered not getting anything funny as she went over the conversation.

'It could be worse' She said in her mind inspirationally and smiled at her grandson. 'At least he is alive, I'm sorry Nawaki that you couldn't be here to see him grow also...' but frowned when a nurse brought in a clipboard for dishcharge. 'I wish I was in heaven... No fucking paper work...' she mused as she filled it out.


	14. Chapter 14:Moving in

Tsunade quickly filled out the thick pile of paper forms for Naruto's hospital release and handed it to Shizune, The female blonde sighed and looked over to the younger blonde who had a bored expression plastered on his face as he stared at the wall in front of him. She sighed roughly one more time before clearing her throat, gathering the blonde from his trance and was no staring at her.

"Ready to go, Brat?" she asked; her intention nice but sounded rude. He blinked his eyes for a moment making the air quiet. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" he asked loudly and clearly, before breaking into a small fit of infectious laughter but Tsunade wasn't laughing. 'How am I going to deal with this?' She rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment and closed her eyes before muttering "Home". The bed the by was on squeaked loudly as he bounced on it and clapped his hands. "'Bout time Gramma I'm hungry" as he said this he rubbed his belly that he sucked in showing off his ribs like he hasn't eaten in days, Which he hasn't. She chuckled darkly, "Call me gramma One more time and You won't be eating ever" she loomed and watched her grandson's facial expression darken dramatically.

"But... I'm gonna die!" he wailed, Tsunade growled loudly "Shut up and come on if you want some food!" she yelled loudly for the hospital to hear. He continued bouncing on the bed and got off with one big bounce. His feet landing quietly on the discolored tile and pattered over to her with a heartwarming smile before staring at her pleadingly with his puppy dog eyes. "Pwease Lady I hungy" He whimpered and Lifted his hands to look like paws and moved them back and forth as if clawing at something.

She stared at him blankly and grabbed his neck, He dropped the act and began screaming wildly. "Are you trying to kill me? I just got out of the hospital and she's trying to kill me!" He whined. She kept her grip on the blonde's neck and practically dragged him through the echoing halls of the hospital to the entrance she came into the building with and shoved the blonde on the door and kept shoving until the door opened, His face smooshed on the glass making him look deformed. He breathed on the glass as she held him there for a moment before continuing to shove him towards her car. He looked back to see Shizune following them while holding her hand to her face, Her eyes squinched as she held back laughing at how her co-worker was treating the blonde.

Naruto was shoved into the car and Tsunade slammed the door nearly taking his foot off with it had he not moved so quickly. He glared at her, 'Bitch is lucky She's gonna feed me' he mentally mumbled before watching her walk around the front of the car and getting into the driver's seat with an equally loud slam.

She shoved the key into the ignition and the car did its silent roar as it came to life. She revved the engine a couple times before putting her hand on the gear shift in the middle and resting her arm on the console. She pulled the leather knob and put in reverse. She adjusted her mirrors slightly and looked into the mirror so she could see behind the car as she started to back the car up slowly but quickly she slammed her foot on the gas and did a fast two point turn, the blonde shifted the car into drive and made her way to the parking exit of the hospital. She turned right and started driving faster than when she was backing out. She starting wading her car through traffic. She smirked at the horrified expression on her grandson's face as she started screaming and cursing at traffic.

She finally made her way into her suburban block and drove a little past her driveway and moved the leather knob again until she was in reverse. Tsunade watched the mirror again as she parked in front of the large metal garage door that was the same pale colour of her house. She stopped and grabbed the key in the ignition and turned it until the engine silenced itself except for the occasional click it made from being heated up.

She grabbed her set of keys and pulled them out before opening the door and stepping out, She leaned her head back in the car when she didn't hear the other door open. "Coming?" She asked quietly. The boy didn't move from his seat clenching trance. She repeated herself only louder causing the blonde to look at her. "Who was the guy from before?" he asked quietly not meeting her eyes.

She sighed and waved her arm, Signaling for him to follow her. "I'll tell you over coffee" she yawned. He smiled and grabbed the handle on the black interior and shoved the door open slightly. He stepped out, his foot touched the crumbly concrete and leaned out of the car, even though he didn't need to being as short as he was. He placed his other foot on the ground and stood up. He closed the door behind him and started walking around the back of the car, and towards the taller blonde woman. She made her way towards the glass door of her house and opened the screen door before inserting her key into the bolt knob and turning it until it clicked. Tsunade shoved the door open making it slam on the closet door behind the first door. She walked in past the suitcases she placed their earlier and welcomed the curious blonde in like a new puppy. She held the door open and slammed it roughly as soon as he was far enough so it wouldn't touch him. The small blonde looked around the floor as the tile turned into a light shaggy carpet, that expanded the living room.

He strode a little further looking at all the exquisite things the woman's house displayed. He looked at the paintings on the wall from left to right. He noticed a large Television and a shiny white couch that covered the majority of two walls. In front of the couch was a large glass and oak table that looked really expensive. He looked into further into the room and saw a door way, a hallway, and a stair case. "Like what you see, Naru-chan?" The blonde glared back at the woman. "Why are you calling me Naru-chan, Gramma" He dragged out the last word and smirked when a vein popped out on the woman's face, but recovered quickly. "If only you knew, But anyway. Down to business. If you see that Man from the hospital again you tell Sakura or me as soon as possible." She said firmly. He nodded hesitantly, "But why?" he asked yearning to know. "Umm. He's the one that caused your condition.." she said quietly.

He gasped and tears starting forming in the corner of his eyes, "O-okay.. If I see him I'll tell you, Lady..." She sighed, "Call me Tsunade". She smiled and started making her way down the dark hallway from the living room. "But... Tsunade... I'm hungyyy" he whined as his stomach growled audibly. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, "Kitchen is that way" she pointed to the left. He looked at the doorway that had light showing through the doorway, next to the staircase.

He smirked and made his way towards the door quietly, once he entered the kitchen he dropped his mouth. 'Nice' he thought to himself as he saw a box of chicken flavored ramen on the granite counter top. 'It's gonna be a good here. Too bad I can't remember anything...'. He sighed and made his way towards the ramen box.

* * *

Kiba paced his large room, ignoring the eyes of his wolfhound that eyed him as he paced. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde he met only a couple of weeks ago. The dog howled loudly causing the tan teen to snap out of his thoughts and look at the white dog. "Hungry?" he asked with a smile. The dog barked a confirmatory and started walking towards the door to the kitchen. The boy lost his smile and made his way to the kitchen behind the dog. 'I wonder how he's doing... Maybe he'll be at school on Monday.. But I can't go any longer. He's so cute and adorable'. He decided to see him tomorrow since it would be to late now. He grabbed the big bag of dog food and hoisted it over a big bowl that had the wolfhounds name on it. He poured until the bowl overflowed making some food pellets fall onto the floor. Kiba petted the dog's ears as he started munching and sucking in the food like a vacuum.

He walked over to the couch in his living room and sat in the silence of his house thinking about the younger blonde. 'I wonder if he'll like me. Maybe we can go out sometime, to make him feel better, after what that douche did to him.' he sighed and turned on the Television and waited for his visit time with the blonde to come.

* * *

Me: So what did you think? Some editing there maybe a lil' sasuke time. Hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

Umm. Are people reading this? I mean like anymore? I don't know how to check views and junk, but this is kind of fun. :3. Anyway. Umm. I was thinking... hehehe. Never mind got it.

* * *

Naruto!:

I woke up suddenly from a good dream about ramen, I groaned loudly and opened my eyes to see where I was and also to check what was crunching under me.

As my vision got less blurry I noticed I was in a Kitchen, The memories of yesterday filled me and I remembered how I ended up here. I looked down and looked at the pile of crushed and uncooked ramen noodles. It kind of broke my heart, like when Romeo lost Juliet only with ramen. I jumped up and looked over the kitchen again seeing a lot of ramen packets that were ripped open but no sign of all the noodles.

"Did I eat all that?" My voice still groggy from waking up. I heard footsteps outside of the room and looked to see the the blonde from yesterday in a white and red silk robe, that wrinkled as she walked over to the coffee maker on the granite counter top.

She glanced over her shoulder at me and frowned when she noticed the mess on the floor below me, "Clean this shit up!" she yelled a little louder than necessary, I gulped loudly and looked for a broom frantically.

I turned around from the woman making a mistake as I felt something hard hit my head. She chuckled and put a coffee filter into her machine and began pouring grinds into it.

I sighed and looked at the thing on the floor that she threw at me. 'The broom' I sighed again before kneeling in the ramen mess and began making a pile of noodle corpses.

* * *

Omni.

Naruto finished sweeping the noodles into the red dustpan and dumped them into the stained white garbage can in the corner of the kitchen. He walked out of the room and looked towards the door. Seeing my suitcases he moved into his apartment with. The blonde walked over to the bags and picked them up, "Umm, Ts-Tsunade?" She 'hmmed' loudly from the kitchen and took a sip from her cup.

"Where do I sleep?" She took another audibly sip from her coffee mug and replied simply with "Upstairs". The boy nodded before grabbing the bag handles and rolling them over the carpet, after about 10 minutes of whining, complaining and cursing he managed to get the bags upstairs. 'I really need to go to a gym' He muttered mentally as he drug the bags down the small hallway upstairs. The hallway walls had a couple of picture frames covered in dust, he observed them closely and saw Tsunade with another boy that looked like himself.

He shrugged and opened a random door, he looked in awwe at the large bathroom, from what he could tell it had a bathtub, toilet and a sink. They all glowed dimly in the dark room. Naruto closed the door back and continued down the hallway looking into the room across the bathroom on the left. He pushed the door open and saw it had a bed covered in a puffy neon orange with similar pillows. The blonde smiled brightly and looked at the dresser and bed tables, all looking expensive due to the designs of metal welded into the dark wood.

Naruto pushed his suitcases against the wall and looked at the window that also glowed orange even though the curtains were white. The blonde walked over the the window and pulled the silky fabric away from the glass to show the sun rising, directly in front of him in the distance. The blonde lost his smile and was caught in thought again. ' I wonder when School is? I think I'm going back to bed' He sighed and let out a cute yawn as he stretched his arms again and stopped when he heard the pop. He moaned like he was in heaven and jumped into the arm before plopping down on the bed.

He sat there smelling the smooth yet puffy pillows below them, They smelled new. "I take it you like the room?" A female asked from the doorway, The smaller blonde looked up from the mass of pillows and nodded. "How did you know I like orange?" He asked suspiciously. She lost her dim smiled as her lips formed a line. "Well before your parents died I was going to let you stay here over the summer. But you already moved into a place..." She said quietly. The boy got up from the bed silently and hugged her around her midsection as he rested his head on the front of her shoulder. Tears welled in the corner of both their eyes as she held her arms around the boy letting her hands pat the boys hair that had ramen in them. She let out a breathed laugh and picked some of them out. The smaller blonde pulled out of the hug and looked at the taller with confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice sounding as confused as his face looked. She placed her hand in front of his face and showed what she was holding. He smirked, when he saw the ramen that was previously in his hair. "Well I have to go to work, Get cleaned up"as she began walking away she turned back to the boy "Oh yeah. You have school tomorrow. But don't worry I'll drop you off and give you your new schedule and make sure to stay with Sakura." She smiled before making her way down the stairs. Once the boy heard the front door closed he walked across the hall and into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and looked at how nice the bathroom looked. 'Since I don't have any ramen left I think I have to head out and look around'. He began undressing and began to take a shower.

* * *

Kiba-

Kiba woke up with a weird and wet feeling on his face. He popped on eye open to see a mass of white and soft fur covering the majority of his body. He looked to the left to see a dog face staring at him while licking his cheek. The brunette smiled warmly, "You must be hungry huh?" The dog barked a yes and jumped of the couch and ran to behind him to the kitchen. Kiba groaned as he rubbed the pain in his neck away, 'Sleeping on the couch.. Not fun.' he noted as he walked behind the dog into the tiled kitchen. He hopped back and forth on his feet as he made his way over to a high counter and opened the small door before pulling out a can of dog food. The sight of the can caused the white mass of Dog to bark and jump around like a happy puppy even though he was almost bigger than a miniature pony.

The dog's owner walked over to a bowl next to another on the floor, he pulled the tab on the can and dumped the contents into the bowl. The wolfhound pushed his owner's legs out of the way and scarfed down the contents. He smiled and walked down the hallway of the empty house and to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

?-

"Naruto will be mine. I won't let anyone take him." The man chuckled darkly his dark eyes glistened in the darkness of his room, "SASUKE-KUN DINNER!" A shrieking voice came from below. He growled lowly. "I'll be down in a minute! I have a friend over!" He yelled at the floor. "Can you get me what I want?" He asked the person who's hair glistened in the room. The man smirked showing the boy his pearly white's. You hired the best, Sasuke-kun" He mused. The boy's onyx eye's rolled in his sockets. "You'll get your precious friend..."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM. Sasuke?! Has a mommy!?

Yeah it was a short chappy. But eh.


	16. Chapter 16:Everything is not what it is!

Sigh. I feel as if I'm failing as a writer. Nobody ever. Went head over heels for me... for anything...

Snake: You know what?

Me: Hmm?

Snake: You're a slut!

Kiba: You must have tons of self esteem letting your conscious call you a slut.

Snake: It's not a self esteem matter if it's true.

Me: Nobody commented on Sasuke-Kun's mommy calling him for dinner. I thought it was hilarious. I mean if you imagined it in a real life scenario and not this bullshit I call writing.

* * *

Kiba:

The brunette jumped into the shower trying to find some heat after stripping down in the crisp bathroom air. Kiba closed back the blurry clear shower curtain and turned back to the control knob on the water. He placed a tanned hand on the steel handle and pulled and twisted the knob. The muscular brunette dodged the icy chill of the water stream of the over head faucet waiting for the warmth to come.

Kiba noticed the steam rising whispily towards the ceiling of the egg shell colored bathroom, the dog owner gave the shower a few more seconds until he felt the heating steam change the air around him into a dreamy atmosphere. He smirked and stepped into the pelting beams of the shower head. He moaned with his mouth closed in satisfaction, The brunette grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the white bottle holder hanging form the silver pipe of the faucet. He popped the cap open and poured a deem able amount into his softer brown palm. Kiba closed the bottle of shampoo and dropped it into the mesh holder where it was before. The tanned boy rubbed his hands together and started to rub his scalp with the thick liquid, he ran his hands down his chest and back up his sides. Cleaning his front end; the only end he cared to wash at the time. The 18 year old stuck his hair under the warm spray as it washed the suds out of his usually shagged hair.

Once all of the shampoo was off of him he grabbed another clear bottle and poured some into the hand he poured the shampoo into. Kiba put his back under the shower spray and let the warmth comfort him. He rubbed his hand down his midsection and continued lower until he felt a thick patch of hair. He grabbed onto an equally tanned expanse of hardened skin. Kiba smiled dimly as he began rubbing his hand over the organ. "Mmm" He moaned his deep voice slightly audible through the sound of water falling onto porcelain.

He thought of the blond e boy he met a few weeks ago, 'If only Uchichi (1) didn't get to him first, I could have had a nice piece of ass.' He thought about fucking the blonde from school. Remembering the blush and grunts he made from frustration or from being embarrassed . Kiba groaned loudly once more. He pumped faster his grip on the organ making his knuckles white. He always did like it rougher than most.

He came a few moments later, he rubbed a finger over the darker head of his penis making his arch his back in sensitivity. He smirked again and rinsed the semen that collected itself on his body. He turned the nozzle off before opening the shower curtain and stepping on the tiled floor. Kiba wrapped a silky yet powdery towel around his waist before crossing the hall into his bedroom. He looked through his closet for something to wear for a casual fay in town. He finally decided after he dried completely on going in shallow white skinny jeans, a blood red shirt than nearly constricted his chest making it bulge to it's full size and giving Kiba a prouder look. The brunette shuffled his hands through the chestnut colored hair before dropping a small black string around his neck. "Time to go... and Kiba?" He spoke to himself. "Yes mirror Kiba?" He answered back in an innocent tone. "You look hot" The other Kiba answered back. "Thanks" He smirked before checking himself out one more time before grabbing his keys out of yesterday's pants and running out the door after muttering a goodbye to his dog.

* * *

Naruto walked down stairs and grabbed a cell phone off of the counter and looking at the note under it. "_Sakura's number is in the phone along with mine and the hospitals, Don't go anywhere with out her. Have fun." _

__The note stated briefly, along with a doodle of a fox with a retarded looking face. He giggled at it for no reason and looked at the phone he now held in his hand. 'I already have a phone... But this one is newer so hehe' he mused and dialed Sakura's number. The familir voice of the girl was heard after a few rings. "Yes?" She asked, sleep lacing her voice. Naruto smiled, "Hey, It's Naruto... I was wondering if you wanted to go into town and show me around for some breakfast?" He asked innocently with a pleading tone in it. The other giggled lightly at the tone the blonde was using. "You're so young and adorable. I wish I had a brother or a son like you". Naruto giggled back. "Sorry, Honey, One of a kind" He mused. After the polite laughter ended Sakura stated she'd pick him up in an hour and hung up before Naruto got another word in.

* * *

I hoped that changed some view's on some things.

(1) I like to Call Uchiha's Uchichi's. If you ever heard the term CHI-CHI from Junjou Romantica. Which made me thinkk of Uchiha. AND My uncharted 2 multiplayer won't load. AND I don't have a boyfriend to fix it. So If anyone Know's SHIT about fixing the fucker tell me!

Love you, Snake.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm hungry

Hey guys. I was thinking... That since My birthday was forgotten by my Ex. Cough cough. I thought why not give you guys a present? Lol.. My birthday was a long ass time ago... Yet no body remembered. Love. you.

* * *

Naruto:

Naruto ran back upstairs to take the shower he didn't finish, He closed the hard white door behind him with a click and began stripping the clothes he wore home from the hospital. He shuddered at the crisp air surrounding his lithe body, He walked over to the circular mirror in front of the mirror. He pushed down on it and lifted himself off of the ground to get a better look at himself. 'I've gotten skinnier' He noticed looking at how indented his stomach looked compared to his upper section. He observed the rest of the pale skin that glowed with an orange aura, that gave off a feeling of youth and playfulness. The blonde sighed and walked over to the rounded tub peeling back the shower curtain hearing the scrape as the metal hooks skidded across the pole above the tub.

He climbed into the marble jet tub and cringed at the sterile and cool feeling around him. It felt weird being alone since his Dad died. 'Forgive me Naruto, To leave you alone... Must have been terrible.' His father's voice rang through his head. The blonde looked around for the male speaker but only saw the empty bathroom with him in it. A cool tear slid down Naruto's dimly glowing skin. It dripped on the marble below him in between his feet. He sniffled slightly keeping his emotions as under control as possible. Trying to keep his hollow feelings to himself even though he was now alone in the house.

He whimpered one last time and began vigorously rubbing his eyes, making them red and puffy as the skin irritated. He inhaled with a hiccup and let out a wavering breath. "I won't give up.. No matter how lonely" He said trying to assure himself. He sighed one last time and turned the water on. He ran a hand under the stream of the lower faucet and once hot enough pulled the handle.

The steaming water consumed him in an lonely embrace. He clamped his eyes shut holding unshed tears. Another sentence from his father's deathbed story came crashing into his sanity. Another tear fell from the corner of his eye. He let out a wailing noise. He held his breath trying to be strong, but was failing at holding the weight of his depression and his father's death on his mental shoulders. He whimpered again, trying to make it the last one. He held his breath again. He hiccuped, but continued to hold it. He let it out in one big breath and turned the water off.

Naruto gripped the curtain of the marble shower, supressing the thoughts of anything but being happy. He let out another breath and slid the curtain onto one side of the tub. He moved the step out of the shower, one foot on the floor at another still inside of the tub he was holding the curtain desperatly as if it was keeping him sane.

He moved his other foot when his front one slipped. Naruto let out a small scream as he fell to the tile. His bicep cut on the way down. He let another tear fall down his face as he stared at the ceiling. He let another liquid crystal roll down the unglowing face. 'This sensation' He thought. He Pulled his hand up from the bruise and looked at the crimson liquid that stuck to his hand along with a many other trails streaming from the wound. He sat up and looked at the cut more clearly. No more tears vaulted his unclamped lids.

Naruto looked at the wound and began thinking about it again, 'Why does it feel... Right?' he asked confused in his brain. He sat up grabbing the fluffy neon orange towel that invited him with it's warmth. Making sure not to get any of the rudy liquid to stain all over the towel. I wrapped it tightly around his waist and walked down stairs quickly, making sure not to twist his legs together. He walked into the kitchen, past the sleek iron black stove encased in a granite counter top. Naruto walked over to a black container where the knifes were held, he stretched a hesitent hand over to it but stopped hid way and turned to grab a package of ramen. 'I better keep that to my self... ' He reminded and prepared a pot full of water to begin boiling.

The water boiled and began bubbling up but the blodnde didn't pay it any attention, 'Why did it... feel that way?' He couldn't get the strange reaction he got out of his mind. 'I feel so... Dirty' he was pulled out of his thought by his own scream and a few curses along the way. He finally noticed the pot was over flowed with bubbles of water and leaked over the side, burning the elbow he held his hand up on. He hissed and pulled the pot off the stove and truned the knob until it was off. He grabbed a white bowl, that had a diamond patern scetched onto it and was orange inside and began pouring the water and noodles inside of the container.

Once all the noodles drained into the bowl he swished around the left over water before walking over to the sink and dumping it down the drain. He turned on the water and rinsed off the pot before laying it down. Naruto looked at his burnt elbow, he ran it under the water feeling instant relief from the burning sensation. 'Today sucks!' he mumbled mentally but repeated it outloud. He let out a sigh and ran over to the counter where he put his cell phone and flipped it open. He looked at the time, Then back at the time he called Sakura before he started trying to do time math. "Umm. So she called at... 10:36... and it's 11:36..." He stopped attempting to do math and ran over to the door while holding the towel to his waist, He silently thanked god he didn't have to finish his math, even without being in class he felt like he got an F. He ran over to it and swung it open. Exposing his halfnaked glory to the orange light from the still rising sun. The pink haired girl, The drooling pink haried girl stared at the blonde glowing orange with envious eyes.

He raised a brow at her, "Hi Sakura!" He chirped instead of asking her if she was broken. She avoided eye contact and continued to stare at the blonde's body. He stared into her eyes as he conected the dots. He looked down at his open chest and covered his wounded arm with his free hand. "Sorry I was... Showering... Then My ramen got soggy..." she smiled and finally looked into his perfectly blue eyes. Naruto could pretty much read Sakura's thoughts from the Drool coming down her chin. He laughed a little and reached a hand over to wipe it off. She looked down at the hand for a moment and her face reddened up. " O-oh... Hi Naruto. Ready for breakfast?" She asked quietly. He nodded profusely, "Just let me put a shirt on..." She nodded shallowly and watched the blonde with the towel around his waist dissapear up the stairs. "Oh thank god..." She muttered to herself as she waited for the blonde.

* * *

Kiba:

Kiba was driving down the road, muttering about how he should move closer to town but countered himself by saying then he would want to move back. He had enough money to buy any house in Konoha but prefered to live in a little apartment on the outskirts of the lowerwest side of the city. He made his way to the upperwest side to go to his favorite diner since he was a kid. He went there all the time with his parents before his dad died. He moved out since then and never had time to go there. But since there wasn't school today he decided to go.

He drove through the block complex making it easier because everyone was at work, Kiba took a left and looked at something he didn't expect. "That kid..." He muttered as he drove slowly down the street looking at a giant tuft of blonde get into the passenger side of a pink bmw. He decided to follow him.

* * *

Sasuke!:

In the Uchiha estate Sasuke, his mommy and his freaky friend were all eating dinner. Waiting for their time to get the blonde back into his clutches.

* * *

I liked the end... Sasuke and his mommy... So cute. Only not really. XD. Good day my people! Love SNAKE. and Kibble. Just BTW Snake and I are having a show tomorow. Live stream style. THE END. of the rant.


	18. Chapter 18:Breakfast Bunch!

I JUST REALIZED IT WAS THE NEXT DAY... Sasuke's a slow eater get over it! and in like chapter whatever when Kiba said he liked Naruto. I meant he took an Interest in him. So IF anyone wanted to change it I give you the imaginary power to do so. ~snake. This is poorly written... BTW. I'm trying to figure if people want long chapters in a long time. Or short ones in a week or less? This took AGES. Your friend at The Snake and Kibble show aren't so good at writing for long periods of time. XD HOW LONG DOES THE BREAKFAST TAKE! Dear JESUS How do people do this? Can I get paid? I get paid for 6 hours of editing on you tube but THIS, This takes the cake and shoves it out a 7 story window. GOD. XD. Love you guys. I read the 10 or so reviews. I FINALLY LEARNED HOW. But in the end. People always hate you. BUT they keep me going. Enjoy this very very deranged and poorly written love story. Gone wrong. XD. I use XD too much. I need to get a new face. I also have two contests going on one for someone to draw the new snake and Kibble show. background. We can make posters with them and sell them online. and the other contest is for... Making the new theme song for Kibble and Snake show. It's a little hard to make a theme song I KNOW RIGHT. But email me what you got and I'll make sure to thank you on my show. That is all. Now enjoy. Snake was done stalking someone. Teehee. It was funny. She didn't notice. I don't even know her done girl she was all like I SAWR YOU STALKING MATE. Well to be honest Snake was doing the math on his Calorie intake and Output and was too busy to notice a 10-year-old walking past.

* * *

Naruto:

The teenage couple made their way to the diner Sakura heard about from her less than a friend Ino, Who constantly insulted her but they always ate lunch and hung out every so often. The pink car was all but silent on the inside. The only audible thing being heard was the faint sound of the radio, along with Sakura singing mumbling a song she knew from the song. The pink haired girl tried anything to avoid Naruto's gaze. Fortunate for her the blonde she was intoxicated with was staring out of the window. His reflection slightly reflecting on the window his head was laid on.

Sakura turned her head back to the road and kept focus on it even though her mind was moving in and out of reality, she thought about Sasuke then about the blonde seated next to her. _"Am I...Jealous of Naruto!" _she grunted loudly causing Naruto to snap out of his staring contest with the city and looked at the driver of the car he was in.

Sakura quickly dismissed the idea of actually being Jealous of anyone, she was perfect; so she thought. Naruto looked at her for a good minute before saying something breaking the killer silence he was getting absorbed in.

Sakura looked back at him and studied his face; his young innocent face. _'Well he is pretty good looking... scratch that... he's perfect. And he's skinnier than... Anyone! Or god I am jealous!' _She gripped the steering wheel tightly making her hands change from their normally pink glow of pride and youth to a crippling snow white that showed her anger. "So Naruto... How old are you?" she asked as if she didn't care but, her jealous subconscious was clinging to every word that he was going to say.

"Thirteen" he replied easily, Looking back at the window and dismissed Sakura's grunt. _"Oh MY GOD! I Sakura the great.. am Jealous of someone... Younger than me... and A guy no less. FUCK YOU Sasuke,IF I ever see you again. Well I better not see you again. Making me jealous of Naruto!" _She cursed the air. Naruto felt the aggressive waves fly off of her, and continued to stare out the window. '_I thought I was the messed up one here.'_ He mused.

* * *

Kiba tailed the Pink car towards the northern town where he used to live, he remembered it all; The busy streets, the night shows, it all sparked bad memories in his mind. He sighed and loosed the death grip on his wheel.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura: Sakura looked at the diner she remembered the name of and looked at it's full parking area in front of the place on the street. She mumbled something incoherent and continued driving. The girl drove past several blocks before finally finding a parking space in a cheap hotel parking lot, she unbuckled her seat belt and pulled the key out of the ignition. Naruto clicked the button and let the belt fly of his chest and recoiling against the seat. They both grabbed the handles of the door and opened them. Naruto stepped a Conversed shoe onto the crumbling asphalt, While Sakura put a equally pink as her car heel on to a further distance from the ground since there was a puddle.

She sighed, '_First I'm jealous now There's a I shall make a sponge so fucking big that puddles can go fuck themselves' _She mentally scolded even though her claim was over nothing important than moving her foot an inch or two. Naruto hopped out of the car, bangs bouncing as he landing on the ground. _'They really need to make a car for me. I'm tired of jumping. It's not My fault I'm a freaking midget!' _He grumbled, not noticing the car that parked next to where he was standing as he walked away.

Sakura looked over to the boy on her right as they walked down the block of a rather creepy brick building. She finally took notice of how short the blonde was, Even though she was short, she wore heels to cover it up. He was only like 5 foot standing straight up. She finally found the flaw to keep her insane jealousy of the boy she barely knows at bay. Even though it bored her more into insanity.

The two walked down the street, Naruto looked right and left at all the things that seemed so foreign to him, Sakura walked beside him scoffing at how amused the kid was, it was like he was just seeing it for the first time. _'which he is...Amnesia forgot...' _She sighed again into the warmair again.

* * *

Kiba:

I tailed them, trying to keep my distance so I wouldn't raise any suspicions and just jump the poor kid. I rolled my eyes. 'Look at me turning into a softy, I'm like a foot taller than him. I could just steal him and put him in my coat. Nobody would notice.' He thought annoyed.

* * *

Naruto:

We crossed the street, I felt something weird in me. Something familiar but I couldn't place it. I tried to shrug it off but it lingered. Sakura and I were crossing the street, I turned back quickly to make sure nobody was actually stalking me. I dismissed the thought noticing the bustle of the city walkers. Who would follow me I barely know myself So I wouldn't expect them to either. I thought to myself, I didn't linger on the thought a second longer when I heard a big slam and a bunch of car honks. I turned back around and was scared at what I saw. "She put a hole in the car" a bystander said as he kept walking on the crosswalk hoping not to get caught in the mess up. Naruto looked at Sakura's face. "DON'T HONK AT ME BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW THIS!" She said slamming her fist back on the car hood again. Making the guy inside the car jump a little. Naruto sweat dropped, Even I know.. they always honk... I Let out a sigh and quickly made my way across the street and in front of the door Sakura eyed before we parked. 'Finally' I muttered in my mind, when Sakura returned after Beating and ripping the car hood off of the poor guy's car. She muttered angrily before throwing it on the ground and finally walked over here. Naruto pushed the door open and held the glass frame for Sakura as she stompted in angrily.

The blonde giggled to himself as she stomped up to the front desk and quickly changed her facial expression to sickining smile. "Can I help you?" The waitor asked; His voice sounding proffesional but Sakura could sense the Sting he held in it against them. She rolled her eyes, "I need a booth..NOW!" She yelled loudly; for no reason. Naruto sweatdropped while the pink haired med intern smiled, when the waitor walked off.

* * *

Kiba:

I stood outside of the door debating to go in now or later, and sighed, 'Come on we can't get too attached and I can't just walk in there and explain to him that I'm crazy'. I let out another breath and stood there for a few seconds, Wathing the elitest facist's walk past him with a sneer. 'I was like them once..It'd be a lot easier if I still was..'

* * *

Naruto and Sakura:

'We've been standing here for like 5 minutes!" the blonde groaned loudly, Sakura's eye twitched for a second. 'I Sakura Haruno, Senior and a med student... was jealous of this 13 year old whiner' she held the bridge of her nose with a sigh, causing the blonde to look at her with the concerned crystal eyes he held for most people.

Another worker appeared behind the counter, Another blonde that reminded Sakura of the blonde she wanted to punch in the face for making her jealous of him. She sighed but cleared her throat, the med student lifted a finger to gather the worker's attention. "Ex-" she was taking a toll and nearly fell over by the terrible shriek that connected with her eardrums. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAA! I missed you soooo much!" She said jumping over the desk to hug the person the others didn't notice. The tall burnette caught the girl that nearly tackled him. The blonde girl looked up at the burnette's face. "Hey someone got taller... and sexy... heh" she laughed nervouly but stayed in grasping range of the younger man. He let out a small smile, "You remembered me? Aww how sweet Ino" He said sarcastically while holding his hands together and looking off into space with one leg in the air.

Naruto and Sakura looked in shock at the couple, 'Wait isn't he...' Sakura tried to piece together where she met the burnette before, She never rweally observed the people from the hospital or school she was busy working and chasing Sasuke head over heel. She laughed dryly at how foolish she was. 'Of couse he's gay. He wouldn't even lookn at me. I'm HOT!' She mentally pepped herself, posing her body in a mirror in her mind that doesn't exist.

Sakura was brought back to reality, when she heard something that made her want to punch somebody's car again. "Can I get you a table Kiba?" The older blonde spoke. Naruto whined loudly, "But we were here first!" He stated. Sakura hmped in agreement. The older blonde deathglared the two teenagers taking her from her Kiba time, But before she said something to earn a punch from the girl rolling up her sleeves on the velvety red shirt she was wearing. Kiba spoke up "They can sit with me..." Kiba stated rubbing the back of his head innocently, But inside of his mind he was fist pumping violently.

Ino raised a brow at them, "No I'll get them another table" she sneered. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Come on don't make more work for yourself" In turn Ino rolled her eyes and groaned a "Fine only cause it's you" She muttered before walking behind the desk and grabbing a bundle of items.

She walked them into a back room, that was seperated by an victorian styled arch doorway made from white marble. The three followed the waitress that was dressed in less than desierable purple clothing only surrounding her exposed mid section by a black utility belt. Both Sakura and Naruto stared at the burnette walking in between them. Kiba kept his eye contact ahead of him but occasionally caught a glance at the blonde to his right. Finally they walked into a dimly light room, Private booths covered the area in the room. Ino kept walking but stopped at a booth near the back. The walls were a dark hue of read, the room had two big chandeliers hanging from the low ceiling but had a light hanging above each table so there was enough light to read the menu. Kiba sat down at the table the waiter was stopped at pulling into the booth and sitting near the middle of the semi-circle leather chair. Naruto scooted in next to Kiba but kept his distance. Sakura scooted in on the other side of the blonde. Ino smirked and set down what she was carrying onto the mohagany table that was covered in a black table cloth. She pulled out three menus incased in leather a silimlar colour to the walls, she placed one in front of Kiba and all but threw the others at the younger teens. Sakura caught hers easily but Naruto got hit in the face with his then fell into his lap. "Thanks" the three murmered waiting for the rude waitress to walk away.

She finally took the hint when Kiba wouldn't connect eyes with her, she set up the silverware rolls and handing colouring sheets to Naruto and Sakura. "Have fun Kiddies" She announced to the table before walking away. "What a *****!" She let out in a loud growl. Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing at the enraged girl. She picked up the offending piece of paper in front of her, "A colouring sheet! Do I look 12!" She yelled again. The other two stopped laughing, and stared at her like she was stupid. "I love coloring!" They both yelled simaltainously. Kiba reached his hand over Naruto's shoulder and grabbed Sakura's Sheet and crayons. "Well if you aren't gonna use it." He said and began rubbing a blue wax stick on the black and white page that was printed with a dog on it.

Naruto started doing the same thing, Sticking his toungue out in concentration as he tried to stay in the lines. Sakura sighed "I never want kids" she mumbled and began looking through the menu. 'Everything's really expensive.. I hope I won't have to charge it on the card.' She thought, looking at the descriptions of the weirdly named food.

Naruto finished his coloring after Kiba did and showed it up to the burnette. Who smiled his Canine's glistening in the light from above them. Naruto smiled cheekily back. "So When did you get out of the hospital?" He asked suddenly looking at the menu as though he didn't care. Naruto looked shocked, "How did you know I was in there?" Kiba put the menu on the table and looked into the blonde's blue eyes with his brown ones. "I was the one who practically saved your life, Ring a bell?" Naruto shook his head, "Sorry." He said looking down at his orange and blue dog. Kiba looked at Sakura for answers. She lifted her head up to look at Kiba's reaction. "He has Amnesia. Docters said it could be Permanent" She said bringing the mood from playful to down trotten.

Kiba frowned and looked at Naruto with some pity, Naruto just stared at his lap. "Were we friends?" He asked suddenly, Kiba raised a brow "Huh?" Naruto raised his head again to stare at Kiba's eyes. "Were we friends?" He asked a little more firmly. Kiba smiled, "Of course that's why I wanted you guys to sit with me. Well we were friends. First day at a new school can be rough. Especially if Sasuke's after you." He laughed nervously. Sakura looked past Naruto's head and glared at Kiba.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka at your service". He held his very large hand out for the smaller to shake. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" He giggled and grabbed the Older's hand his hand looked so small and pale compared to Kiba's muscular and tan one. Sakura rolled her eyes at the gesture, "Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She mocked Naruto's voice. The males at the table just ignored her; and continued the little re-greeting. Naruto giggled loudly at something Kiba said. Ino walked over with a small black leather pad and pen, keeping her eye contact with Kiba's face like some kind of face eater. "So do y'all know what you want?" she asked loudly in a western accent.

Kiba barely looked at the blonde before ordering a black coffee, with a stack if flapjacks. Naruto Looked at the menu getting bored with the words and started looking to the pictures for his answers. "I... my not so fair maiden will have... some Pancakes!" He said loudly. Making Sakura groan and Kiba snort, While Ino just muttered something to herself. Finally the blonde looked at the pink haired girl, "I'm sorry about them." She sighed, before ordering a omelet with extra cheese and pickles on the side.

The blonde walked off again but before leaving she winked at Kiba, Stuck her tounge out at Naruto and exchanged glances with Sakura in one swift movement. Her heels clicked softly on the hardwood of the floor below her feet. Finally the teenage gang went back to what they were doing before the blonde rudely interrupted. "So Kiba... Truth or dare?" The smaller blonde asked out of boredom. Kiba raised a brow at the blonde then smiled suggestively before saying "dare". Naruto smiled brightly, "Umm. I dare you toooooooo Eat some of this salt." he finally answered after a drug out 'To'. The 18-year-old frowned but complied tipping the glass container over the opening of his mouth and letting the sour taste intrude over his tongue. His face molded into a sour lemon face making Naruto crack up but Sakura said nothing barely looking up from the menu she still possessed.

Kiba finally straightened up and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Truth or dare?" Naruto tapped his chin, 'He'd call me a wimp If I said truth' based on that sliver of Knowledge the blonde assumed he Said "Dare" quickly before narrowing his eyes at Kiba ready to take on any challenge.

"I dare you... to Kiss me" He said bluntly. Naruto deadpanned, "Ka-ka... Kiss y-you?" Naruto stammered back Kiba hold his smile of just winning in successfully making the confident blonde stammering and flustered. It was a sweet site in Kiba's chocolate eyes.

Sakura finally lifted her head from the table and looked at the back of Naruto's head, the tips of his ears were sticking out of his hair and were really noticeable due to the red tint they possessed. Naruto leaned in closer to the brunette.

But was quickly stopped when the blonde waitress nearly killed a leaving couple by running over to Kiba's table with three piles of Food. 'Thank god.. Even if he is... AMAZING' Naruto wiped off the sweat the accumulated over his forehead from the intense moment he felt in such a short time with Kiba.

* * *

The three ate their food in silence, occasionally Naruto would ask for another Napkin from Kiba; who got all the napkins since Ino wouldn't give any to the younger members of the table. The older male handed Naruto another napkin and tried to look into Naruto's captivating orbs but was denied when he covered his face with his bangs, Naruto was flustered that much was obvious but was a simple kiss so much to ask for from the crush that finally proved to Kiba, Love at first site actually does exist, and apparently it was, since Naruto wouldn't so much as speak to Kiba unless he needed something.

They all finished eating and Ino walked over practically flinging the bill at Naruto's head. Who didn't see the projectile since his face was covered, Luckily Kiba caught it for him and looked at the price. Sakura then snatched the paper from his hands and scanned it. "I'll pay for Naruto and me". she mumbled not really paying the males much mind, even if one of them scored them a nice table in the place. Kiba shook his head and grabbed the paper back. "Let the Inuzuka Credit card do the talking!" He practically announced to the world as he pulled out a wallet and slammed the plastic card down. Sakura raised a brow, "Are you sure?" the brunette simply nodded and with Sakura's consent Ino walked by and picked the ticket up along with the blue plastic card on it that had a picture of a lion in an amazon picture on it and walked away only returning with the card and a smile for Kiba.

The group walked out of the diner with little trouble from Ino, as they walked down the street to wear the parked their cars. Sakura deep in thought couldn't help but feel as if she forgot something, and Kiba seems weird. 'Too old to be asking for Kisses from a 13-year-old in my opinion...' she thought looking at how Kiba loosely placed his hand of Naruto's shoulders and neck. Sakura and Naruto were on their way to drop the blonde off when it finally came to her.

"Inuzuka!" She said as if she solved an equation for a difficult math class. Naruto looked over from the passenger seat and furrowed his brows at her. "You mean Kiba?" She nodded. "He had a motorcycle accident a while ago. That's were I know him from! He also goes to school with us" She put the obvious facts in their place and smiled triumphantly as though she were Einstein.

Sakura left Naruto at his doorstep and drove off to her place to meet her special friend. Leaving Naruto to think about how attractive Kiba looked in the morning sun, the way his olive toned arm ran along his shoulders made his back tingle and that smile! The blonde practically moaned and looked at the tightness in his pants and the pretty obvious indent. Naruto sighed at sat down on the couch, 'Best thing is I'll see him tomorrow'.

* * *

END TO THE FUCKING LONGEST BITCHIN' CHAPTER OF MY LIFE.


	19. Chapter 19: She knows?

Hey guys Sorry. I just didn't know if I let enough time pass for the last chapter to soak in, LIES I was a lazy bitch. I'm sorry! *Cry face*.

* * *

Naruto:

Naruto woke up to a muffled yet very annoying beeping sound from the front of the house. He rose a heavy eyelid, dull blue analyzed his surroundings "Not an alarm" he muttered before letting a big yawn loose. The blonde wearily wiped the crust from the corners of his eyes and looked around Tsunade's living room, 'Oh yeah... fell asleep on the couch' he recalled before walking over to the covered window to see what the beeping was but it ending and a loud banging from his front door erupted. Naruto only sighed and went over to investigate.

Once he reached the door he unbolted the lock above the dull silver knob, and grabbed the handle turned it and let the door slide open revealing the older pink haired girl, said pinkette only looked at him with aggravation embedded in her eyes. The blonde quickly noticed the reaction he got and let her slide past him to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen. The girl only muttered some what of a thank you before letting herself in. "Hurry up, School starts in twenty!" he heard from the kitchen followed by some loud slurping of what could only be the coffee Tsunade made before work.

Naruto sighed he really wanted to sleep again, 'I hate Mondays... and mornings' He yawned as he made his way the wooden staircase that led to his bedroom. He turned the hallway, feet pattering echoed as he made his way down the dark hallway. The blonde turned when he reached his closed door, slowly and slightly anxiously he gripped the sphere and turned it. He gulped slightly and pushed it open.

"My eyes!" he all but shrieked, as the light beams reflected into his eyes from the rising sun in the horizon. He quickly covered his burnt retinas with his forearm and made his way to the window. He quickly pulled the strings and let the white saviors stretch across the glass blocking the sun's rays to peep into the bedroom.

He let out a sigh of relief and started rummaging for something to wear on his unofficial first day of high school. He grabbed a orange t-shirt and a button-up long sleeve. He slipped the orange article over his slim figure before pulling the blue shirt on. He looked in the mirror in front of the hardwood dresser and smiled, He personally liked the way the sapphire complemented the orange especially the sparkling silver buttons that added some excitement to the semi-dull look. He looked down at his lack of pants, and shivered against the cool breeze. He pondered it for a moment. 'Wasn't I wearing pants last night?' he asked but honestly couldn't care since he had a tendency to do weird things in his sleep anyway. He grabbed a pair of slim fitting blue jeans and shimmied them up his legs and thighs before buttoning the button. He examined the new addition to his outfit and deemed himself ready. He looked around for his book back in the small room a little but called it quits and decided to sweep the downstairs. As the young boy made his way downstairs to search he heard Sakura's voice talking from the kitchen. Being the curious person he was he decided to look in the small hallway right next to the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, He's alive... mmhmm good luck..." she mumbled. "Okay bye" she said lastly before slapping the phone closed. He pondered who it could be for a moment and deemed the best way is to get the answer from the source. He turned the corner only to come face to face with the 'Source'. "Ready to go?" She asked softly. Naruto shook his head slightly. "Can't find my bag..." He admitted, Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. "Must've left at school after the accident" she answered. "Was that Tsunade?" he asked suddenly. The pink haired girl stopped in her tracks, her chest had a sharp pain in it. "Y-yeah why?" she asked nervously. "No reason" Naruto said innocently before walking into the kitchen and looking at the fridge that had a twenty taped to it with a white paper next to it. "Lunch Money" It read in a doctor like scribble. He smiled and grabbed the money before shoving it into his pocket. He looked around to find any other notes but found none and was ready to go.

Naruto walked over to the door where Sakura was waiting, "I'm ready" he said lastly with an innocent grin on his face. Sakura opened the door behind her and let the shorter to walk out first. They walked over to the pink sedan in silence. Naruto opened the door and sat in the same seat he did the day before and buckled the belt that wrapped over his lap and neck. Sakura replicated his movements and started the sedan before pulling it into drive and pushing heavily on the pedal.

She drifted around the corners of the city like a crazy Asian person. Naruto's head swung left and right, and he nearly got a concussion before the made it to the school building. Sakura looked over at the blonde and smiled. "Yo! Blondie you're not gonna get sick in my car right?" she asked so sweetly it wanted to make Naruto even more sick than he felt. He fake smiled at her before opening the door and unlatching his seat-belt. He looked at the car's around the school parking lot. There was too many in his opinion but looked over at the building, that looked more like a hotel than a learning place. 'I guess it can't be that bad' he reassured himself before looking for Sakura. The pink haired girl was no longer in the car, '

He walked over the side of the car, and looked left and right. Only random students parking and talking to each other. Naruto looked around a yellow punch-buggy and nearly died. 'Sakura... kissing... girl...' He observed the ravishing couple. A taller brunette held Sakura's shoulder against a black van. The blonde shuddered and started walking in the other direction past the van, Sakura's car and a familiar black car. He stared it for a moment and tried thinking about it for a minute. Luckily the car's door opened revealing the brunette from yesterday. "Kiba!' He yelled. The older only looked at him with a smile. "What's up Naruto?" he asked with a polite tone. Naruto shrugged, "I saw Sakura kiss. a. GIRL!" He all but yelled at Kiba. Kiba held in a laugh at the smaller who looked like he was studying Einsteins theories. Kiba squatted down on one knee and held Naruto's shoulders, Like a concerned parent. "That's my sister don't worry about it" He said. Naruto deadpanned. "You have a sister?" Kiba nodded and lifted himself up, "Come on, I'll show you around again" Naruto giggled, but stopped when Kiba grabbed his forehead with a feral look on his face. "You okay?" Kiba quickly recovered his hurt expression and stared at the blonde with a strange expression that they weren't holding moments ago. "Yeah... Just headaches" He explained and continued walking.

The school was nothing special in the decoration department. It looked just as bleak as the hospital he was in a over a week ago, But it was huge. "I'm so gonna get lost..." Naruto confirmed. Kiba looked back down at the underclassmen and smiled, the weird expression in his eyes was gone and replaced with that of friendless. "With me as your guide, You'll never be lost" he said with such mystic and knowing expression plastered on his face. "But first I have to go to the office..." Naruto said. Kiba looked straight ahead, grabbing Kiba's wrist in the process and sure enough they were in the office. Behind the desk sat none other than a lazy brunette. "What?" The voice asked as she stared at her nails looking for imperfections with the file in her other hand. Kiba rolled his eyes, "We need to see Shizune... or Tsunade" He said firmly. "Na, Kiba. I thought Tsunade worked at the hospital..." He said tugging at the boys shirt. Kiba looked down at the sunshine, "Just part time" He said before looking back at the brunette behind the desk. "Go in" She said not taking her eyes up from her Nails. "Bitch" Kiba mumbled, making Naruto laugh slightly at the antic. They walked towards the Principals office, and knocked at the door. "Enter" The door replied. (TEEHEE) Kiba turned the knob and let Naruto walk in, like a gentlemen. Naruto walked straight up to Tsunade's desk. "Hey Tsunade... Do you know where I left my bag?" He asked with a smile on his face. The older blonde only sighed and pointed towards a dark leather chair next to a bookcase. Sure enough the bright orange bag was sitting in the chair. He thanked her quietly and went to claim it. Tsunade looked up at the doorway and saw Kiba standing there quietly observing the boy, She held in a chuckle. "Kiba-kun, How are you this morning?" she asked slyly. Kiba looked over at her with a blush on his tanned face. "G-good... You?"He asked politely. She smirked, and flexed her finger for him to come over. The 18-year old complied hesitantly,Hoping not to be flung out of the open windows behind her. He smiled nervously and leaned down for her to whisper into his ear. "You wanna get with him, you wanna date him, You wanna kiss him" She sung quietly in his ear. Kiba's skin looked like a more red than the usual tan that covered his body. Naruto looked over at the embarrassed Kiba and raised a brow. Kiba pulled away and made his way across the room and back to the door, while Tsunade snickered in her chair. "Bye Granny!" The blonde yelled as he dragged Kiba along with him out the office.

* * *

Tsunade's good XD. Loved the song. It runs in the Uzumaki family... Hehehe. Love SNAKE.


	20. Chapter 20: Assembly

Leave a review, just 'cause you can. Love, SNAKE! XD. How does anyone actually write a 5000 word plus chapter? I barely get 2000 before I get a headache?

* * *

As soon as the,soon to be couple left the room Naruto stopped. "what'd she tell you" He asked rudely. Kiba scratched his face awkwardly and continued down the hallway. "Race yah'" He said trying to avoicd the embarresment of actually telling the blonde what someone told him, his grandma no less. Naruto sighed, "Well if you aren't going to tell me, then I'll just go ask her" He said quickly before turning around. "Grann-" His mouth was cut off by Kiba's hand. "I'll tell you.. But you have to wait. Now let me walk you to class" Naruto's featured hardened, his icy glare cutting Kiba in hal. all but telling 'Let me go or the hand comes off' Kiba being the not eye reading type continued the hold. Naruto sighed mentally, considering he couldn't do it out loud since the sighing organ is being blocked with a tanned hand.

Naruto stuck his toungue out and began assulting Kiba's now less than dry hand, and soon enough the offending limb was removed from his face hole. "What about you? Don't you have to get to class?" The blonde asked semi-sympathetically. Kiba just shook his head, "You're going to class, but I'm doing an internship project on the same teacher so tecnically we have the same class." he said with a cheeky smile. "Somehow I think you're stalking me..." Naruto said bluntly, Kiba just laughed "Well we do have a couple more classes together" He said to both their joy. 'Yes! YES YES!' Kiba's head rang, his posture changing to that off an attacking pose. The brunette let a low but menacing growl escape his throat from behing the blonde. "Come on Kiba. I don't know where I'm going." He turned around to see Kiba growling, his fang like teeth barred, glowing slightly in the schools flourecents. "Kiba?' He stuttered.

* * *

_Must have, must... look at him boy. Look at the way his body curves. The fear in his eyes. He's asking to be claimed. _"Naruto.. Just go to class. I'll be there in a minute... room on the left." he panted before falling to the floor. "Are you sure?" He asked with concern embedded in his voice. The brunette nodded weakly. "O-okay..." The blonde mumbled beofre making his way down the ahllway. 'What's with him?' he asked himself before looking over the clues. 'He was happy at the restarunt... Throwing down this credit ard like a idiot. . then he asked me to kiss him. blech.. Now he's angry... Is it my fault.' He frowned turning into the doorway of the classroom Kiba told him about. He knocked softly on the hardwood door, after getting no answer he jumped on his tippy toes to see if anyone was actually in the classroom. Indeed there was, said person was walking towards the door to answer the knock that Naruto dished out. The lightly coloured wood block turned open revealing a very tired looking pale kid. "You didn't have to knock, It's unlocked" the boy yawned. "Sorry, Didn't know." he mumbled before striding past the other. Naruto looked around the dark classroom. "Umm. Am I early?" Naruto asked apprehensivly. The other just shook his head streatching his hands above his head in a yawn. "Nope, It's monday, And also the end of school being suspended. Don't you know?" He asked with a monotonous voice. The blonde just shook his head, "Sorry" He apologized again. The taller just walked over and patted Naruto's spiky hair. "What do you remember, since it's not me" He asked with some more enthusasm than his last response. "Umm. Do I know you?" he asked bluntly. "Yeah, I gave you the tour.. we had english together. I slept" he explained with furrowed brows. "Ring a bell?". Naruto just shook his head with a "Nope" In response. He stuck out his hand, "Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. At your service" he explained in a cheesy James Bond impression. "Heh. I guess you already know my name..." He said awkwardly taking the other's hand and shaking it with little force.

"Oh yeah the assembly I forgot about that" Another voice added from the doorway. "Kiba! Are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern. The brunette nodded, "Sup Shika!" Kiba explained loudly walking over to the two shorter students and began hugging the ponytailed one. "I missed you! I couldn't see you since I was working and with the curfew on the city, Yah' know?" Shikamaru replied with a lazy " Yeah". "Well let's get going, can't miss the assembly" Kiba said giddily pulling both the younger's hands and pulling them into the lightened hallway. "My eyes they burn!" Shikamaru exclaimed after being revealed to the light of the hallway. "Well get used to it" Kiba said giddily. 'Weird...' Naruto thought as he let the brunette drag him who knows where.

Kiba let go of both their hands when the three stopped at a pair of shiny double doors, He pushed them both open roughly revealing a dimmer room filled with nearly all the school staff and students. The intercom giving feedback from the stage where Tsunade stood chanting "Testing testing" Over and over. The students sat in the dull red, bleachers that surrounded the long walls of the gym. The floor, the usual bland yelloworange with red and black stripes drifting and curving around the court. Basketball baskets folded up near the ceiling around the hanging lights that barely illuminated the gym.

The 18-year-old put his hands once again around Naruto's and Shikamaru's wrists dragging them up into the blechers with the rest of the students. The frightful roar of the crowd echoed throughout the gym, but none of the staff attempted to silence them. Naruto looked around for anyone familiar, 'Oh yeah. I don't know anyone... besides Kiba and Sakura...' He noted mentally as he continued snaking past student's legs and trash that accumulated on the floor. The boy being dragged with him sighed heavily. They mounted the cement stairs of the blechers and began their accent. "Come on!" Kiba yelled, making a useless attempt to be heard over the crowd of chattering students that surrounded them. Kiba threw his hand in front of him, signiling for the two to follow him. They made it to the top of the blechers, where less people were sitting. They turned left and climbed a small three step staircase into a little area, with no chairs and cement flooring, it was higher than the rest of the area surrounding it and was surrounding in a small white steel pipe fence. A brown and black speaker on the wall behing them so they could hear from the height they were at. Kiba sat down next to a the far end of the platform resting one arm on the fence and leaning his back against the cement wall behind him. Naruto stopped and observed the older finally taking notice of what he was wearing.

Kiba was wearing, Silver and white basketball shorts that went down to his knees and ruffled as he moved his legs up closer to his chest, and a white basketball hoodie. It looked good on him in Naruto's opinion, Noticing how well it contrasted the boy's skin tone. 'My GOD his legs...So hairy...' Naruto shuddered, before taking a seat next to the Brunette not noticing that the other member didn't sit next to him.

Naruto shivered again, 'Should have worn my jacket... what happenend to heat rising!' he muttered in his head waiting for the assembly to start so it can end. Naruto all but scooted into Kiba's warmth, "Cold?" Kiba laughed as Naruto shivered again. The blonde nodded slightly, a scarlet dust covering his cheeks as he realized the proximity of the other. "Here" Kiba said pulling the away from the blonde and began pulling the icy white hoodie over his head. Naruto reveled at the small glimpse of Kiba's stomach, Olive skin streched over a firm yet slender stomach, a thin trail of hair leading down and disspersing into the basketball shorts. Naruto came out of his fantasy for a second when he head someone calling his name. "Naruto?" Kiba's silky voice called again. "Hmm?" Naruto asked dreamily. "Here" Kiba said shoving the white jacket over Naruto's head. and pulling his limbs through. "There. Better?" "Not yet... Wait I meant yes" Naruto stuttered before laughing nervously. "Sorry" He muttered while pulling his face away from Kiba's no longer visable stomach. "I know I'm hot but calm down". Naruto hid his face in the very large hoodie, hiding the darkening red that accumulated on his face.

"Okay! Got it!" A voice over the speaker behind them spoke, ever so loudly. "Okay students, Welcome back to school! After being out for an extra week, Let's get ready to learn!" Tsunade began less than enthusiastic. " Okay, the lockdown has been cancelled, now we can start up. For those of you who are new here, I'm The principal, Tsunade, and those of you who aren't new. Make sure the new kids find where their going. UmmI'mbored, So Welcome... Recently one of our basketball captains has gone missing, so there will be tryoutsorsomething... UmmSake, Yeah, So let's get the new...new year started!" She said with little excitement. "Umm. Dissmissed" She oredered lastly before walking off the stage.

* * *

Woot BACK AT SCHOOL! XD Personally I can't do long chapters. SO I cut it off here. Uke powers UNITE. Well this note is going to be a couple hours before uploading the chapter. I have to spell check it on the other computer sicne this one doesn't do it and the other one I don't like to type on... So Unless you guys want to buy me a new one. BUT since you won't do it for me. Leave a review. with love. SNAKE


	21. Chapter 21

To be completly honest, I never thought I'd make it to chapter 20 XDDDD, BUT here it is. The story is coming to a close... nnot really. AND too some of my loyal reviewers. I want to comment back to you, Since I barely know how this website

Blissful Eclipze: Yes... We indeed can be friends! Love snake!

Blissful Eclipze: You should like get your ass up on the keyboard and start correcting for me. ._.

lang12345: I THINK I LOVE YOU THE MOST. Finally somebody took notice on how I made Sasgay's mummy call him for dinner. It look like 30 words to do that! People should be more grateful!

* * *

The couple snaked their way back from the abyss; also called the student population of Konoha high. Kiba pulled Naruto's arm trying to get back to the english room. The hallways then filled with lines of students going into the same classrooms, most of them talking amonst each other; teasing, and joking about other students. Finally the two made it into the classroom, they were the last ones in there; excusing the teacher, Kakashi, of course.

Naruto decided to introduce himself, again, to the teacher and waited on the blocky wooden desk for said teacher. He swung his thin legs back and forth making a rhythmic thumping on the oak below. Finally the door reopened, the roar of the students echoed through the open door and a tall, gray haired man walked in. Staring at the small blonde occupying his desk. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked walking behind the desk Naruto was currently sitting on and plopping down in a cusioned rolly chair. "Ye-yeah, Just wanted t-to introduce myself" he stuttered to the older. "At least your talking hasn't changed" the other stated bluntly. "Huh?" Naruto replied back, slightly dumbfounded. "You have a stutter... it's adorable" The gray haired man replied. "T-thanks?" he replied, hiding his face from the other, 'Stupid stutter' he scolded his mouth, then looked back at the teacher man. "So...W-where Do I sit teach?" He asked cooly. Kakashi let out a chuckle. "It's to you, and back there" Motioning to the back of the room where an impatient Kiba sat. "'Kay" He said excited to learn, which was uncharictoristic for the blonde but happilly made his way towards the back of the room.

The blonde sat down gracefully on the blue plastic covered desk-chair combination, near the back of the room. "A seat with a view" Naruto mumbled, placing his head on the desk near copying the movements of a recent Companion that sat to his left, on the aisle next to Kiba's. "Since Today is the second First day back, I'm giving you guys a chance to prove yourselves as writers in literature, more or less... Well Write a two page, front and back paper about what you did over the summer. Don't forget the adjectives and whatever..." Kakashi Announced from the front of the classroom, trailing off whenever he felt the urge to ramble.

Multiple kids groaned, "Come on teach! First day!" Kiba mumbled. "Wanna make it 20 pages?" Kakashi asked with a struck mood change, as he looked up from a blue book he'd been reading. "So, What cha' gonna write 'bout?" Kiba whispered from the seat next to his. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's. "All I remember from my summer is..." The blonde stopped speaking suddenly, drawing a blank. "Nothing..." He mumbled. Kiba just smiled, "Sorry, Make something up..?" Kiba offered. The blonde once again shrugged his shoulders. "I-I'll just a-ask him..." Naruto admitted while standing up from his hybrid chair and starting making his way to the front of the classroom, his feet tapping in constant scrapes against the cement tile. "Umm.. Kakashi.. I've got a q-question" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the desk he sat on only moments ago. "What is it?" The teacher responded in a monotonous voice; proving his obscene obsession with the small blue book in his hands. "W-well I don't really remember anything from m-my summer..." Naruto let out. "And?..." Kakashi hummed. "Well I can't write about my summer if i have amnesia" Naruto argued softly. "Well... Be that as it may. I guess you're exempt. Sit down and don't interrupt my book" He said in a sense of mock finality, while waving Naruto off with his free hand barely missing a half empty coffee mug that was stacked on a small mountain of papers. Naruto walked back to his seat, Praising whatever lord existed that he didn't have to do any work. Kiba just scoffed audibly from next to him, "Wish I had amnesia" He mumbled not so quietly.

Naruto just giggled from next to him and grabbed his orange backpack off the floor and putting it on the desk connected to the chair. "Nap time" He mumbled softly as he put his head on the makeshift pillow. Kiba scoffed loudly and scribbled on the notebook paper that sat ever so blankly on his desk; as if mocking him with its blankness. Naruto was caressed into a sound sleep on top of his neon backpack. "You're welcome" an all too familiar voice said to him. "I'm trying to sleep Kiba stop talking" he murmured in his unrest full snooze. Kiba looked over at him, "I didn't say anything..." he mumbled to the dead looking blonde who just drooled slowly on his bag. 'Sleep talking... great...'

* * *

The first hour passed on slowly, but finally the bell rang and a funnel of the student population made their way to the all to narrow door. Kiba, unfortunately, had to wake the blonde up. After several smacks to thighs and numerous pokes to the arms, and chanting of the blonde's name. Kiba felt a sharp pain spread across his cheeks and a loud yell of "Sasuke!" From the no longer sleeping blonde. Kiba twinged from the pain but forgot about once 'his' name was spoken. "Naruto.. Did you remember something?" He asked in a serious demeanor. "N-no... Sorry about hitting you.." He apologized and examined the damage, Kiba's face turned red from the impact of Naruto's hand on his chiseled face. "Nothing I can't handle" He gloated before tugging the blonde out of his chair. "Off to art we go!" 'How can he be so cheerful... It's not even after, noon.' Naruto pondered before letting himself be yanked off into the mysterious school.

* * *

Kiba pulled Naruto left and right passing through countless hallways until finally the Art room, The wooden door, the entrance into an 'Art is an explosion' speech was blank. 'Weird...' Kiba thought looking back at the door and back at the blonde. "Something wrong?" The blonde asked quizzically. "Nope.. I thought I saw a spider" He lied poorly. "Are you allergic to spiders or something? Come on I wanna draw a kitty!" He yelled pulling the heavy teen into the doorway that he pulled open. "A kitty? Why a kitty?" Kiba asked getting pulled by Naruto. Kiba stopped, his blunt force knocking the dragging blonde onto the clean tile below. "Looks a little clean to be an art room..." Naruto thought out loud looking around the walls for some form of artistic expression, but in a failed attempt. "What kind of art room is this?" Naruto scolded, loudly. A few footsteps and grunts later, he was greeted by a rather gruesome looking red head. "You know what squirt!? Don't tell me how to run my art room!" the redhead yelled down to the floor sitting blonde. "Well aren't you just so adorable?!" She yelled pulling Naruto up by his cheeks. "I'm Karin, I'm the new art teacher!" She cheered for herself, before removing one hand from Naruto's shocked face to adjust the blood red spectacles that sat on the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you two can sit in the front and be my favorite students woot!" She continued and all but forcing Kiba to sit next to the blonde in the front two seats of easels. 'Guess Diedara quit...' Kiba thought while adjusting his bag to let a, more than large student pass him."."Okay everyone!" She started after the bell had rung for class to begin. "I want you to paint a picture.. Any happy scene for a happy new year!" She cheered. Naruto just smiled and reflected the teachers joy before picking up a thick brush and dipping it into a round glass jar, full of a red substance.

* * *

Moments later, Naruto raised his hand high, well high as the five foot blonde could reach. "I'm done!" He chanted jumping up and down on the wooden stool giddily. Karin, jumped up from her rolly chair in an ecstatic joy before walking over and turning Naruto's easel around, "It's so... Revolutionary, it's... genius I LOVE IT!" She praised, which Naruto, less than modestly accepted. Kiba scoffed and peeked around the corner of his easel to peek at Naruto's painting that he finished in less than a minute. "A kitty..." Kiba deadpanned, observing the childlike simplicity of the art. It was a orange circle, with two red triangles on top, with green eyes and thin black whiskers on each side. Finishing with a large pink smudge for a nose. Kiba just sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. 'That isn't genius' he grumbled before turning back to his own 'Genius' work of art. The background was his own living room covered in rays of moon light. Everything looked so realistic, compared to the blonde's next to his. He scoffed out loud and began the etching of a lamp for some more detail.

* * *

**I think I'm going to draw a picture for every chapter! Do you guys know any sites that I can post it on like a blog? Cause I think that it would add some GENIUS to the story even though I am a terrible artist at certain things. SO give me a Review or a PM and I'll start drawing!3**


	22. Chapter 22

Have you guys seen that full metal alchemist episode, where the crazy Doctor turns his daughter into a thingy... Forgot the name. ^-^; And She talks and Scar kills her? I CRIED FOR 20 MINUTES. OMG. That was just sad. I think I'll incorporate a NaruKiba story to that. For memory. CAUSE I WAS BALLIN' FOR A GOOD HOUR the first time I sawr it. I'm tearing up thinking about it.

* * *

By the bell rang Kiba was just getting done with the pretty lamp, it looked weird in his opinion but all the rest of the kids loved it, excluding the teacher who kept talking about Naruto's kitty painting. Kiba just scoffed. "What's wrong Kiba? You still on the lamp thing?" The brunette scoffed again "No, It's nothing..." He all but muttered towards the blonde. "Come on Kiba... You know you wanna tell me" He said sing songy while rubbing a paint brush up and down Kiba's nose, "I'm gonna sneeze if you keep doing that..." He said, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Aww, you look like a pug when you wrinkle your face" Naruto said in a baby tone. Kiba sighed very loudly. 'RING ALREADY!' He cursed the bell after looking at the ever so slowly ticking clock hanging on the blank wall. The loud dinging echoed through the room, "Finally!" Kiba screamed, "Don't worry I'll clean up guys sorry for not keeping check on the time" Karin said as she starting picking up the brushes that were strewn over canvases and the floor.

* * *

Kiba walked to his locker, again, Naruto followed closely leaning on the door frame next to said locker. "Hurry, Kiba we're gonna be late" Kiba scoffed with amusement. "Calm your blonde stuff down" He advised causing the blonde to stop jumping up and down, jogging in place and being just strange. "Kiba pulled out his calculus book and closed the arctic white locker. Kids created a traffic jam, again, as the two made their way to the algebra room. "Kiba.. You're good at math right?" He asked from left of the taller, "I guess" He said louder, even though he meant to whisper. "If I have trouble will you do it for me?" "No" Kiba answered slightly rude. "Pretty please Kiba! It's sooooo hard!" He exagerated, snaking his arms over Kiba and wiggling them. "It's... so hard!" He whined, while panting. "Kiba... If I go in there I'M GONNA DIE!" He said even louder. "Fine I'll help you... not do it but I'll help you. "Just find me at lunch" He shrugged pulling the blonde's arm noodles off of his chest and neck. "Yay! Thanks Kiba!" He yelled excitedly and running into the classroom, Kiba just left slowly, "Easy enough, just algebra" He shrugged walking down the hall towards his own math class.

* * *

Naruto sat down in the second row of the Algebra room, he observed the walls they seem more colorful than that of the art room, Which was weird in his opinion. He studied the posters of math related humor before looking back at the front. "Yo, blonde stuff!" A very annoying male voice called. He looked over to the door to see a very freaky brunette walking through the door frame, "I'm so sorry of what happened to you, Naruto! Let me catch you up on what you missed! THE POWER OF MATH!" The boy exclaimed all at once before taking the seat to the left of Naruto. The blonde could only sigh, "Wait, we didn't have class except that one day... that was cut short!" Naruto retorted. "And how did you know my name?" He asked more suspicious. "Kiba told me, we were hanging out after the school got shut down and he told me what happened. "He's friends with you..."Naruto asked slightly sounded elitist but not caring. "Yeah, we do basketball together, Well actually I'm friends with him since he doesn't have many since-" The bell interrupted Lee's speech, Naruto tried to read the bowl-cut's lips but failed. The ringing stopped, "Since he's what?!" Naruto all but pleaded, only getting a finger to the mouth and a loud shush. "Math is beginning!" He yelled, which was stupid of him since he just shushed the blonde, and He wasn't even yelling. A twin of the annoying brunette appeared in the door way, wearing similar attire to the student to Naruto's left. Naruto looked incredibly from the student to teacher, but when he looked back at the bowl-cut he was gone. He looked back at the teacher, The kid was hugging the man like a koala. Naruto along with the rest of the class just deadpanned. " LEE!" " !" "LEE!" They yelled back and forth, before the teacher pulled him off. "Now I must train these others into the POWER OF MATH!" He preached, "Go sit my pupil, and learn like them!" He got on one knee and cried at Lee's feet. "You're learning so well" he praised. "Naruto just sweat dropped. "Are they always like this?" He asked the girl in front of him. "Mostly yeah... I'm Tenten by the way, she said turning around to shake the blonde's hand. "Naruto, nice to meet you" He said back taking her extended hand and griping it lightly. Big mistake on her part, considering that she had an iron grip, Naruto squealed and watched as his hand lost all the blood circulation. 'What's wrong with her!' Naruto screamed in his head. Finally the brunette girl let go of his hand and smiled. "Have fun..." She said before turning back to her own seat.

"PSSTTTT!" Another voice called out from right behind him, "PSSSTTTTT! PSSST PST PST!" It sounded again. The blonde sighed before looking back at yet again another brunette. He had very long hair that was on his back in a pony tail, his jacket covering up his neck like a straight jacket, and thick glasses covering his eyes. "I'm NEJI!" He announced. Tenten sighed from in front of him. "Yes Neji we know you're Neji!" She grumbled. "Neji Sorry!" He mumbled pulling Naruto's all ready twisted form into a hug. "Neji friend!" He called out again. 'This is going to be a long class!' he mentally cried and prepared for the torture

* * *

Sasuke:

The raven pulled into an alley way, it looked dark even though it wasn't night time yet. The only light was the beams of light that pretruded from the front of the car. He opened the driver's door, and pushed it open slightly. Placing a boot on the gravel below and then the other, He closed his door and walked towards the figure near the end of the alley. " What do you have for me" Sasuke asked rudely, The other sneered his expression and stared at him. "Now Sasuke-chan, is that anyway to treat and elder?" The other asked rudely.


	23. Chapter 23:First Day

Guys, I cried for 4 hours 'cause I was so scared. Plus I woke 3:23. Did you know 23 is an EVIL number? XD. I think I'm gonna die. Anyway, well I'll explain more about Neji later. Have you guys ever watched the Redspot commercial? Where they ask you to judge ads and stuff... Some of them are good idea. I just feel so stupid when their all like NO! and I'm like I'M SORRY! And another thing guys. I really want to draw pictures for the chapters, you guys need to leave some reviews to tell me what website to use!... Did you know chapter 22 only got 27 views? I feel so worthless... When I started this story I felt so AMAZING that I got 200 Views... Now I feel like my sister... She doesn't write fanfiction... but nobody likes her. XD. No offense...

* * *

With Naruto:

The blonde sat in the very uncomfortable chair, staring blankly at the teacher who was beat boxing like a freak; honestly it sent chills down his spine. Something about the classroom yelled "RUN!" but Naruto just ignored the lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach; He thought it just might be anxiety or the fact that he's starving to death. "Okay. you're homework, page twelve, Numbers one through sixty!" The teacher announced after looking at the clock, and deciding it was time for an assignment. "But , we'll never know enough math without getting more!" Lee yelled passionately, to which he received a very loud slap to the thigh, "I swear to fucking GOD Lee. If you don't shut the hell up I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" She 'Whispered'. "Don't treat the power of math so lightly Lee, One can not learn all there is to learn at once when it comes to math... Math is like a very fine female, You cannot get to know her body all at once" The thought of The math teacher with ANY form of woman just sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and probably the rest of the classes spines as well. 'Sixty Problems? that's like a TRILLION!' Naruto thought after scribbling the assignment on a scrap piece of notebook paper and sliding it in his book, then closing it.

The blonde shoved the bulky book he received that day, 'I need a homework maid' He thought, thinking of Kiba saying he'd 'Help' but being the conniving blonde he was he'd figure out a way to make the Brunette 'Do' the assignment. He just rested his head 'Wait a second! Wasn't Lee a senior too?' Naruto asked himself raising his head once again. "Hey Lee, Why are you here? Aren't you in the same grade as Kiba?" He asked in a friendly tone to the Very annoying teen. "I usually just sit in here and learn more from Gai, he's a great teacher, I want to be like him!" He announced. "So you tried to get us more homework, For your fun?" Naruto asked rudely. The other nodded furiously, "He's just so Amazing!" The brunette cried loudly, wiping a tear of 'Joy' from his incredibly round eyes. 'Is he like obsessed with the teacher? I mean seriously? Who could even be around him for more than five minutes without going fucking insane?' Naruto thought, Trying to not to just blurt it out loud. Finally the bell rang and the kids all but flung themselves at the door. Naruto just packed up the rest of his stuff and took one last look at the kid behind him, 'Well.. At least it's not a straight jacket...' He noted taking another look at the puffy creamy color of the fabric on the other's chest.

Naruto just shrugged, 'At least he won't kill me... I think...' He shrugged again and walking off with the bright orange bag he carried, Once he got into the hallway he was surrounding with sound waves from chatting students that walked in one direction; probably towards the cafeteria but Naruto being the slow one just waited for Kiba to show up an escort him. The blonde stood there silently, leaning back and forth from the balls of his feet to the haunches in a swaying motion. Finally a voice stopped his motion and he looked up at the familiar brunette. "Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm hungry!" He whined rubbing the growling organ's case. "Then let's go" Kiba told the blonde. "Okay!" Naruto said, very happily. Kiba turned to walk towards the lunch room when he heard some increasing tapping against the floor and a loud grunt, before the brunette could look back he felt a light yet heavy from shock weight on his back. "On de lay my mighty steed!" the blonde yelled from on top of his back, and kicking the taller in the sides. "What kind of horse am I?" Kiba asked while trying to balance the weight of the boy on his back. "God you're fat!" Kiba complained very loudly; which was practically hitting himself upside the head in people's opinions if they really knew the blonde. "I'M NOT FAT!" Naruto screamed while gripping Kiba's brown mane very roughly. "Geez! I'm sorry!" Kiba let out through gritted teeth as his head was flung each way from the smaller's hand. "Take it back!" Naruto screamed whilst trying to keep his balance and torture the brunette below him. "Okay! I take it back! you're not fat" Kiba admitted with a slight yelp. "Geez, you really did a number on my scalp!" Complained the taller as he rubbed his burning scalp AND carried the blonde that caused it. "Well serves you right,... calling me fat" Naruto grumbled as if the older couldn't hear him even though his chin was digging into one of Kiba's shoulders as they followed some straggling students towards what could only be the lunch room.

Once again Naruto's stomach growled after another minute of slow progress towards hunger salvation, "So much for Might steed" Naruto scoffed as he looked around the white and silver hallway. "If my scalp weren't DYING You could be filling that monster you call a stomach!" He retorted with a sneer. Finally after several turns down the schools corridors they made it to a pair of steel doors, painted white like the rest of the school halls. Unlike the rest of the halls the doors smelled of cookies and was labeled 'Cafeteria'. "Hey Kiba, Why do they call it Cafeteria? Is it Spanish or something, Well I don't see why they have to use such complicated words for Spanish why don't they just call it 'El Lunchy roomy?" Naruto asked adding hand gestures of amazement to the last part. Kiba just stared at the 'Already living up to the stereotype Blonde rambling on below him. "Well it is Spanish, for Coffee shoppe, or place where business is done" Kiba stated smart like. "Someone did their research" Naruto scoffed, Kiba scoffed back "Someone didn't". Kiba pushed open the steel doors and let the rambling blonde walk past him, a very aggravated aura surrounding his small body.

* * *

After several more complaints from the smaller the two were now seated at a table, alone and silent. Kiba watched as Naruto scarfed down the salad he got, taking an occasional gulp of a diet beverage he bought. "Are you on a diet or something?" Kiba asked breaking the silence after a bite of his chicken sandwich. "No, are you housing a family of Mexicans in your stomach?" He retorted looking at the mountain of food Kiba bought. The brunette chuckled, "It was a long mornin' Needs my fix" He smiled. "I guess" Naruto answered shoving a fork full of lettuce in his mouth. "WHAT'S UP KIBA? Has the power of math been treating you well?" A rather familiar and unfortunate voice called from behind the brunette. Naruto sweat dropped "I guess, Finished my calc' homework" Kiba answered back. Naruto just ignored the math comparisons and continued eating his salad.

* * *

"Finally the last hour!" Naruto announced giddily to the Brunette seated next to him. "And another thing, If I wasn't so sure I'm smokin' hot I'd say you're stalking me" Naruto whispered with a cheeky grin. Kiba just scoffed, "Conceded much?" He muttered looking away from the short blonde to scout the classroom for anyone he knew, or better yet anyone he knew that heard what Naruto just said. He finally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding when nobody turned towards him. "Naruto Friend!" An all to familiar even though I tried to ignore you all day voice came from behind Naruto; the smaller just gulped and let himself be lifted from his chair in a very groaping hug around his waist. 'Give me a reason not to bash his brains in' Kiba fumed. Naruto struggled with the bear hold and squeaked when Neji's touch starting drifting lower. "Neji.. put me down" Naruto said with a slight sting in his words but otherwise looking emotionless. 'He looks creepy when he gets mad...' Kiba noted as he watched the long haired freak put his man down. "Now go find a seat, I'll talk to you later" Naruto still said, his voice changing to that of talking towards a child. Neji just smiled, like the dork he is, and sat down at the table where Sakura and the frickin' Dominatrix with the Iron grip sat.

Finally remembering that Sakura was dating Kiba's sister, he asked him about her. "So what's she like?" Naruto asked out of the blue as he scribbled down the most hated assignment in the universe, other than math of course, Bell work. "Who?" Kiba asked mimicking the blonde's movements. "Your sister... You said she was dating Sakura." Naruto whispered. "I guess she's. ahhhhhhhh... mmmm..." he sat there deep in thought of ways to describe his very weird sister. "Well. She's controlling and manipulative, and down right vicious when she wants to be. But other than that she's very kind... Especially when helping me deal with out mom..." Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth, then another question popped in his mind. "What's wrong with your mom?" He asked. Kiba's facial features hardened "She has schizophrenia, and some other stuff" He mumbled. "Sorry for asking..." Naruto mumbled back, looking down at his paper, whilst his bangs covered up the sympathy in his eyes.

* * *

An agonizing hour of silence later the bell rang, Sakura was one of the first ones out, followed by Naruto and Kiba. Who avoided each other's gaze. Naruto stopped at the sight in front of him as shivers went up his spine. "Get a room!" He screeched as he watched yet again as Sakura's mouth was invaded by Kiba's nameless sister. The couple moved off from leaning on a couple of lockers and were now walking down the hallway still in face locked formation. Naruto gagged a little as he just walked towards the school entrance. "I really don't wanna sit in that car, blech" He mumbled as he pushed open the glass doors of the school and was instantly collided with warm air from the summer day. The sun danced over the sky, looking like a big yellow beach ball surrounded by a pale blue. The blonde started walking towards the parking lot when Kiba's voice rang behind him. "You're not really gonna ride with them are you?" it asked skeptically. "Don't have much of an choice" Naruto responded. "I... could drive you" Kiba said with a toothy grin. "You don't have too..." Naruto tried to reason. "Come on it'll be fun!" He said wiggling his eyebrows ever so suggestively. Naruto being oblivious to the latter's flirting just shrugged and let Kiba lead the way to the car.

* * *

... I sense a one shot in your future for the 27 of you that read the last one...


	24. Chapter 24: SLEEP OVER!

I think I'm to self conscious about my weight...

* * *

"Well are you?" Naruto asked as he climbed into Kiba's unusually dirty car. "Am I what?" the other responded closing the door and making his way around the other side while avoiding being ran over by a pick-up truck filled with screaming teenagers. 'Idiots' Kiba thought as he pushed himself closer to the side of the car. The brunette climbed into the car after opening the creaky driver side door. "Stalking me?" Naruto finished, "Huh? Oh No, Just a coincidence I guess" He chuckled whilst rubbing his head like a dork. "MAYBE IT'S FATE!" Neji yelled from across the parking lot, The couple deadpanned "... Creepy" The said pusillanimously, "You sir owe me a soda" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the silence except of the engine that was revving in front of them. "Cute" Kiba scoffed, Naruto huffed "I like stalker Kiba better, He'd get me a soda" the blonde muttered as he buckled his seat belt 'Now's your chance.. hehe' an all too familiar dark voice rang repeatably in Kiba's head, taking the voice's opinion into account "Come on, we can have some at my house" the driver said pulling the shifter into reverse. "N-No thanks... I have to be home, Sakura's 'posed to watch me". Kiba just rolled his eyes again, "What high school student needs a baby sitter?" The brunette mused. "The sexy kind!" Naruto yelled, his tongue sticking out playfully.

Kiba just licked his lips without knowing so and tried to focus on the road, instead of the all too tempting blonde, that was in arms reach at the least. "This street right?" Kiba asked, even though he knew what street the blonde lived on but none the less asked anyway. "I think so... So... I'm going with yes? Maybe?" Naruto replied, mumbling the majority of the the simple 'Yes' or 'No' question. Kiba preformed the turn easily and continued down the now less crowded street. "Well here we are" He explained as he unclicked his own belt and flung the door open with little force before setting his feet on the ground and getting out. Kiba walked around the car, opening the blonde's door with an outstretched arm, like a proper butler. "I guess chivalry isn't dead" Naruto mused as he took Kiba's hand and was hoisted onto the cracked sidewalk below. "Big words for someone who needs help with their algebra" Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms after letting go of Naruto's slightly clammy hand. "You know what!... Oh yeah...forgot about... the math. Wanna come in and do- I mean help" Giving a very convincing wink. Kiba just rubbed his neck, "I don't know... I'm kind of tired" Giving off a terribly played yawn. "I'll make some coffee now help me!" Naruto commanded as he grabbed his backpack from the floor board of the car and slamming the door shut. "Where's Sakura? She could help me and I wouldn't even have to make coffee..." Naruto asked the air as he looked around the streets for the pink car.

Kiba huffed, "Thanks" he muttered as he continued towards the front door of their principal's home. "No choice I guess" the blonde continued as he unlocked the door with a key he help around his neck, one that Kiba didn't notice, which was strange considering how much time he spent staring at every inch of his soon to be's body. The door swung open and Kiba just followed the blonde as he walked right into the home. "You can sit on the couch... I'' get the coffee" said the now bored Naruto. "Cool, I'll just sit here..." Kiba replied taking a seat on the creamy love seat. Naruto walked into the kitchen, and opened the lid on the coffee container. There was enough in it for a cup or two, "Saves me the work" He mumbled before pouring the contents of the tin container into one of his Grandmother's porcelain cups and shoving it into the microwave. Setting it for a minute he walked back into the living room where he left his boring homework and a tired looking Kiba. Taking his bag, and the extra seat on the love seat where the brunette sat he pulled out his algebra homework from his bag. The blonde flipped through the pages and stopped on the assigned page, "One through sixty" He told the other while getting a piece of notebook paper to write the answers on. Hearing the beep of the microwave he got up leaving a tired Kiba to handle the assignment. "Cream? Or sugar?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen, "Black is fine" Kiba replied, just wanting to feel the nice burn of the steaming liquid cascade down his throat. "Gross" Naruto fake gagged while coming back into the living room very slowly almost like a princess with a book upon her head, instead if he dropped this one he'd just get singed. "Here you go " he said as he handed the tall white steaming glass of coffee to the older, who took it graciously before taking a sip. Kiba placed the cup onto the glass table next to where Naruto's algebra homework sat. "So what did you need help with again?" He asked feeling more awake now that he had some caffeine in his body. "It's hard... that's what" the blonde replied pulling the book into his lap.

"Not really answering my question, anyway, try workin' out the first one" Naruto groaned for a moment, 'Not really turning out like I thought it would...' he thought before pulling a pencil out of the top pocket of his backpack and started working on the very simple problem. "Solve for X... 2x... yawn... ummm. X is seven" He mumbled. "Wrong..." "What? Hows it wrong?" Naruto asked with a scoff. "You divide... it by the thing in front of X, not whatever you were doing" Kiba responded with a condescending tone. "So X is two?" Naruto asked after he divided four by two. "Good boy" Kiba responded taking another sip from the mug again. "Okay... So what about this one? 4X equals a million Mr. Smarty pants" Naruto challenged, Kiba just met his eyes with a quirked brow. "Twenty five thousand" He answered correctly, not that Naruto knew that. "Shut up and help me with number two" He yelled moving closer to Kiba so he could see the book also.

* * *

About two hours later the couple finished all sixty problems, leaving a very annoyed Kiba, and a blonde with a headache. "Well that was fun" Kiba scoffed, picking the now empty coffee mug into his hands. "I'll take that for you" Naruto said, pulling the mug from his hands. "Thanks blondie" he replied, standing up to stretch. "So do you wanna just crash here? I mean you look tired and I don't want my math tutor to die by falling asleep while driving". "Are you sure Your granny won't mind?" Kiba asked already lounged out on the adjacent couch; that was much longer than the loveseat Naruto had all to his self now. "Probably not, after all you did help me with my homework" He yawned. "I should probably shower" Kiba yawned back. 'Why are yawns contagious?' Naruto asked himself getting onto his feet to deposit the mug into the sink that was nearly filled with lasagna covered plates and coffee stained mugs. "You can use mine, It's upstairs just don't forget to dry off; Pretty sure granny wouldn't appreciate a wet dog stain on the couch" He mused. The blonde walked into the kitchen, and back out as quickly as he came. "So I'm a dog now?" Kiba asked getting to his feet also, "You kind of smell like one" Naruto shrugged walking over to the front door to move his shoes which he lazily kicked off earlier, well more throw into the closet next to the door than move but same thing in the blonde's book.

"Could you put these in there also?" Kiba asked from right in behind him, "What?" Naruto asked turning around to an all to close Kiba with an out stretched hand filled with a GI-FUCKING-GANTIC shoes. "Jesus christ!? What size are these?" Naruto yelled rudely before grabbing the shoes and plopping them on the floor to test drive them. "... They're not that big... you just have tiny feet" Kiba explained; sparing the other's feeling as best he could for no reason. "Shut up, My feet aren't that..." He stopped talking, after putting one foot into the corresponding shoe and feeling too much extra room. "I hate you" He mumbled before picking them both back up and throwing them ever so roughly into the closet, before walking forward, completely forgetting the brunette was there. Also unknowing the brunette was no leaning down to pick something off of his jeans. Meeting face first, Kiba's teeth clinking against Naruto's lip.**"Hehehe" **The voice rang in the brunette's head. Kiba being the massive, 5'11 rock he is didn't budge when all of Naruto's weight fell abruptly against him. Naruto grabbed onto the other's broad shoulders to keep his body from falling completely into the Brunette's clutches, also ignoring the sound of door opening behind him.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've seen when I've walked in the front door, and to say the least I'm not that all surprised..." Naruto's grandmother's voice called from behind him. 'Rut row shaggy...' A stupid quote called in his head before giving himself time to process the situation; and to make an all to convincing lie to the blonde. "Umm. I- Ummm" Naruto stuttered before hiding his face in Kiba's chest to let him explain. 'I mean he is older, plus it's his fault right? Well technically he wouldn't even be here if his sister could keep HER FUCKING TONGUE TO HERSELF' He mentally screamed. "He fell, and I was helping him with his homework" Kiba explained, voice barely shaking yet the pretty obvious annoyed glare he was getting from his principal.

"I never said I wasn't okay with this" She said gesturing with an out stretched finger nail to the couple before here "I was just thinking, Kiba would take you on date before getting all goody goody with you" She explained with a perverted smirk. Naruto's face lit up from embarrassment and a little bit of happiness . "Well this is awkward..." Kiba analyzed. "Nice detective skills Sherlock" Naruto huffed from below him, building up the courage Naruto faced his grandmother, exposing his very flushed face to the other blonde. "Can he stay the night?" He asked apprehensively "As long as he makes dinner" She yawned, walking past the two to watch the television that hung above the mantel.

* * *

So the next chapter is going to be their not so official First date... Umm... SORRY for not making that all included BUT I wanted to keep the flow going... Has anyone ever noticed that FFN lingo IS WEIRD AS FUCK? I mean, Like in the description I'm always like "THIS SHIT SUCKS DON'T READ" and everyone else is all like "FLAMES AND SHIT, HIATUS, AND BLUEBURRIES" and I'm like THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN? ANOTHER THING that pisses me off is when people are all like OMGEWARRDD Leave 9999999999999999943969369 Reviews or I'll quit the story... Which usually suck so I tell them "YOU SUCK BITCH!" Cause I have no heart. ANYWAY... I like the reviews ONLY because they give me very good hints and tricks about what to write about in the next chapter. Grammar mistakes... Etc. Yeah not because I'm an annoying ass wanna be! CHA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. If I wanted advertising/ incentives I'd be like "YO NIGGAH You get me 10000000000000000000 views and I'll post 232895635673 chapters of 1911111 word length in the next 7 seconds.


	25. Chapter 25:Date Part II

You know what I think Is stupid? People who write people saying... Those things... Initialisms. There's another word for it... EX: Like Lol, stfu.

And part two: People that make one shots and say the penis size, from the others point of view. EX: Kiba that stalker guy is 165 feet and two inches away., and I bet Kiba is all like "This niggah be a human ruler" XD

* * *

Kiba sighed, 'Better than driving in the rain' He thought noticing the condensation that started to accumulate on the window in front of the kitchen sink where he was no washing his hands. "So what cha' gonna cook me?" Naruto asked from his seat on the kitchen counter. The brunette sighed, "Well considering the fact the only thing in the cabinets are coffee filters, ramen and spaghetti. I'm gonna go with spaghetti He replied; "How sweet my second fav" Naruto smiled, as he idly swung his legs back and forth against the cabinet door below him. Kiba washed his hands thoroughly with soap and all before shutting the water off, with one of his wet hands and grabbing a paper towel from the holder next to the sink.

Kiba soaked the flower printed paper mat, successfully drying off both of his tanned hands. The 18 year old rolled the soaking wet towel into a ball and threw it into the food stained red trashcan by the gallant silver refrigerator in the corner of the room. "Now we get a pot" Kiba mumbled before looking in each of the white little doors to find a pot big enough to boil all the noodles in. After several failed attempts the brunette got on his hands and knees looking in the lower sections of the kitchen intent on finding a noodle pot. "You look silly" Naruto giggled like an infant at the completely not amusing situation before him. Kiba just rolled his eyes in response which the blonde couldn't see. Finally feasting his eyes upon a pot that was large enough to cook the large pack of spaghetti that Tsunade miscellaneously acquired. "When did I buy spaghetti?" She wondered from the other room, quickly closing one of the only thoughts she ever thought about having a home-cooked dinner. Since she was never home, and had nobody to take care of anyway. The elder blonde lost her train of thought as she stared at the Television screen, an old episode of some game show flashed between three flushed women standing behind their score board podiums, and the very old looking host who was orange despite the wrinkles he accumulated; Completely disgusting in any persons opinion excluding Tsunade of course who found the wrinkly orange man adorable.

Kiba stretched out the closer of his two hands to reach the pot, grabbing the rim of the silver boiler he pulled it to examine it in the kitchen light. "Ancient" He remarked, blowing dust of the side of the pot like one would with an old library book. "Makes ya' wonder how old she is..." Naruto said a little too loudly since it didn't take much effort to pull Tsunade out of her Orange Man Trance and to walk into the kitchen and tell her Grandson off. "Listen! I'm only 29!" She yelled, making her point less believable since the wrinkles above her brow contracted, not that Naruto noticed being in a now fear induced trance and begging not to have his face smashed into the tile below. She oldest just huffed turning away like any annoyed person would. 'Who has a grandson at 29?' both the teens asked themselves, meeting eye to eye, and perhaps being able to tell what the other was thinking they shrugged it off. As if not to agitate their host any longer. Kiba handed the cloudy silver pot to the smaller blonde, "Clean this will you?" He asked nicely. After Naruto grabbed the pot with both hands he continued to the sink to do what the elder told him to do. Turning one of the mirror like silver knobs which could only be the hot water considering it had a rather large H printed on the top of it. The water gushed out of the faucet, Naruto being the clueless one he is and ignoring the extensive amount of steam the rose from where the water made contact with the sink stuck his hands right into the searing hot stream. "That's hot! THAT IS HOT!" He yelled to the pot, after dropping it into the sink area below. Kiba snorted loudly at the antic, before walking over to the sterling silver fridge pulling out a pound of raw meat that was also miscellaneously acquired, Kiba walked over to the pan rack that hung above the dark stove. Pulling one of the skillets and placing it on the closer big burner and turning one of knobs.

Naruto growled after sticking his hand in the hot water yet again, before deciding to turn on the cold water. After turning the other knob labeled with a big blue C, he stuck his charred hand under the water stream again now feeling more usable he started scrubbing the out and inside of the pot with a slightly stained but soap covered sponge that was dry on the window sill. After finally getting all the layers of caked on dusk, that would only compare to a teenage girl who did her make up with a mop, he felt hands around his waist. "Done with that yet?" Kiba's voice whispered in his ear, his voice sounding rough. "Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to turn around in the embrace. "Just holding you, Why?" Kiba replied simply as if molesting his principal's Grandson was nothing. "It feels.. go-Weird.. I meant weird! I said weird!" He snapped, all but prying the brunette's toned forearms from his taller brunette just quirked a brow, "What ever you say" He replied to the panicking blonde; also raising his arms in defense. "Wanna help?" Kiba asked changing the subject in hope of getting out of the funk he made by accident. "I don't know how" Naruto admitted, putting the pot near the stove before taking his seat back on the counter. "I could teach you, it's not that hard". Naruto was silent for a moment, before answering with a "Sure" and jumping off of the counter. "So what do I do first? Oh wise one?" He mused. "Well my idiot pupil, I want you to nearly fill that pot you cleaned with water then put it on the burner" Kiba explained. Naruto shrugged 'How hard can that be' he asked himself before turning on the scolding water once again. 'It does boil faster if the water is already hot Right?' He pondered. Naruto judged the amount of water that would be considered half. 'It's not like I'm a human ruler' He scoffed before pulling the pot away from the faucet and bringing it to the burner which Kiba must have turned on since Naruto didn't do it yet the burner was glowing red. 'Is this good enough Kiba?" Naruto asked; seeking confirmation for the deed he just did. Kiba walked over from the meat packet he was trying to open and nodded at the blonde. "Good enough" He mumbled before turning his attention back to the package of beef. "You know we have scissors?" Naruto mused looking at Kiba who was attempting to pound the meat open. "I- I knew that, I was tenderizing it..." "Oh so now your a meat master now?" Naruto scoffed, Kiba just smirked. Sneaking up behind the blonde and snaking his arms around the others slender waist. "Course I am" He whispered; his breath was warm against Naruto's ears, said warm air transitioned from his ear to his cheeks which were stained red after realizing the perverted funny he didn't mean to make.

"Where's my dinner?!" Tsunade's voice called from the doorway, "Oh god..." She mumbled, walking back from the doorway and back to her seat on the couch in front of the mantel. "No sex in the kitchen! Or you're buying me another one!" She yelled from said seat.

Kiba just held his very creepy smirk, "On a completely unrelated note: How much yah' think these counters cost?" the brunette asked. Naruto face turned even more of the crimson color "No" the blonde seethed, turning a narrowed eye to look at the teen from the corner of said eye. "It can wait then" Kiba stated with yet again another whisper and leaving Naruto's ear after giving it a lick. '... Did I tell Kiba something about "Hey Kiba since I'm getting amnesia and it'll be so kinky and sexy if you just rape my fucking ear in my Grandma's kitchen" ' The blonde thought about for a moment ignoring the retreating heat from the older teen that left his looming over the other's back.

"So what do I do with this water now?" Naruto asked, trying to gain his composure after clearing his throat several times. "Stick these noodles in there until they're al dente, Firm to the teeth" Kiba announced, waving his hand in a snapping position like a very crazy french person. "... Mario?" Naruto asked with a quirked brow. Kiba just sighed, "No class them blondes" He said with an elitist tone of voice. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto scoffed before slapping the noodles into the pot and turning back to the brunette. "I'm just saying, Think about the fats... Britney shaved her head, She's a blonde, Ever seen white chicks?" He rambled. Naruto just shook his head, hair moving slightly into his vision. "Jerk" Naruto mumbled, turning his attention back to the pot of steaming noodle water behind him.

"Are these done?" Naruto asked, the evident tone that he was getting ready to rip Kiba's face off and shove it into the pot. "Yes sir" Kiba answered with a salute, Naruto just rubbed his temples before turning the burner off and bringing it to the sink where Kiba laid a strainer out. Meanwhile the brunette just walked over to where Naruto was previously cooking noodles and placed a pan down, shoving the now un-plastic covered meat glob and turning the burner on high.

Naruto swirled the noodle glob around in the bowl with holes in it and waiting for all the noodle water to seep out of the sides. Moments later Kiba pulled the holey bowl out of Naruto's hand and dumped the bowl's contents into the pan before stirring the mixture together. "You wanna tell her dinners ready or shall I?" Kiba asked not looking up from the plastic tool he used to stir in the sauce with noodles and meat balls. "I'll do it" Naruto mumbled before walking around the island in the middle of the kitchen and into the doorway of the living room. "YOU GO BITCH!" Tsunade screamed at the television, pulling a small clear bottle to her lips and tipping it until her mouth filled with the bitter liquid. "Where-where's the sgetti bitch?" She mumbled turning her hazy amber eyes over to the small blonde that was shaking in fright. "It's-It's done" "WELL GET ME A BOWL!" She screamed followed by a incoherent rant of "Ahh" and "Errs". Naruto ran back into the kitchen, bare feet tapping against the marble below.

Kiba handed the smaller a blue clay bowl filled with the concoction they worked together to make. Naruto ran over to the drawers pulling out a large fork and shoving it into the Italian dish before rushing out where he came in and politely handing his Grandmother the bowl of spaghetti. Naruto just sweat dropped at the site. 'Is she really talking to the TV again?' He asked watched as Tsunade rubbed her hand up and down the orange host's face.

Naruto made a quick exit, going back into the kitchen. Noticing Kiba was no longer standing behind the stove he looked around the large room. Finding the brunette sitting at the dining room table near the back of the room by the sliding door that he never noticed before. "So how is it?" Naruto asked taking the corner seat on the longer end near where Kiba was sitting. "Well, The meat master pulls through again, But to answer your question It's amazing. Just like you" Kiba replied. Naruto just scoffed, "Oh yeah Like I could be more awesome than spaghetti" He mumbled rolling his fork around in the bowl before shoving the thick noodle mass into his mouth.

After swallowing most of it, Naruto pulled the fork down from his face. Closing his eyes to napkin his face since there was probably sauce ALL over his face. Feeling a very not napkin heat on his lips he opened his eyes. Meeting a pair of brown eyes that just stared into his blue pools. Naruto pulled out of the lip hug and looked at his bowl. " You're indeed more lovely than spaghetti" Kiba smiled pulling the blonde's chin up. "This isn't Lady and the Tramp... You can't just fall in love with someone over spaghetti" Naruto scoffed. "It goes much deeper than spaghetti Naru" Kiba assured pulling his face closer to the others. "How do I know that? I don't even know where we were before the whole amnesia thing... " Naruto defended trying to pull back from Kiba's face, who lit up like a Christmas tree after he said amnesia. "Let me show you" Kiba whispered forcing his lips onto Naruto's pink slender ones.


	26. Chapter 26:Swimming

In my book there is no Fem-Naru, when you look up Naruto and Kiba in the Fanfiction search... When he is a female he's Naruko. ANYWAY.

* * *

Naruto sat there frozen with anxiety, 'I guess... If we were going out then it's fine now right?' Naruto assured himself. Kiba nipped on the blonde's lower lip hoping to get his first taste tonight, Naruto not knowing what to do since his only kissing experience was with his pillow that one time just sat there while his lap was chewed on like a puppy that was teething. 'Puppies are so adorable' Naruto mused, giggling slightly in the little exchange. Kiba taking notice of the blonde's contracting lip. "Something wrong?" Kiba sighed pulling away from the one-sided exchange. "N-no... Just something was... funny, Are you mad, 'cause you look mad" Naruto asked like a dimwit. 'Of course I'm mad, Everyone gets mad when things don't go their way ' the brunette rolled his eyes, while shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth and scraping the metal prongs against his incisors as he pulled it out. Naruto just rested his head on his fulcrumed hand and started shoving spaghetti in his mouth quickly. Shoving the majority into his mouth before taking a big gulp and started working the noodle blob down his esophagus. Naruto deeming himself full walked over to the sink and began rinsing off the clay dish in the faucet.

Two pairs of footsteps followed the noise of someone else doing dishes, and soon he had both his grandmother and mouth rapist handing him bowls asking "Wash this one too?" They both asked with small smiles, well mostly smiles. Tsunade's smile was very cosmic looking like she just drank too much magic juice and ate a lemon at the same time. Kiba's smile on the other hand was very annoyed looking, nor did it help that the muscles in his forehead were contracted slightly. Naruto took both the bowls with wet hands and began rinsing the two bowls by putting water in them and just setting them in the bottom of the sink. 'Same thing right?' Naruto asked himself before walking over to the glass door he ever so recently discovered. "She has a pool, and never told me?!" Naruto screamed. "I'M going to bed so No screaming each other's names and shit!" Tsunade yelled from the living room. Naruto turned pink slightly before letting out a small squeak when he felt Kiba's hands once again all over his waist. "Got any duct tape?" Kiba asked darkly in Naruto's ear, similar to the way he did when he asked for the noodle pot.

"N-no why?" Naruto asked still being the blonde he is. "Well you heard her, No screaming my name, so it was duct tape or a wooden spoon" the brunette explained which made the blonde slightly nervous that Kiba didn't sound like he was joking. "We c-could go outside..., Swimming" Naruto said pulling the sliding door open. "That works too" Kiba said nipping Naruto through his shirts material. A shiver of lightning scurried its way up and down Naruto spine. "That feels, ah, weird" He shivered. Kiba just let out a huff from his nose as a sign of laughter before pulling the glass door open fully and pushing blonde out. Closing the door behind him he continued forward while Naruto took in the surroundings.

A large oak colored fence surrounding the backyard, small Hedge shapes covered the outside of the fence. In the center of the backyard was the large pool. The water was so clear yet so blue, the water jostled slightly from the wind. The moon reflected off of the sparking blue surface. Naruto ducked and pulled out of Kiba's grasp and walked over the small grass area onto a tile slab before standing over the edge of the pool. Kiba followed instinctively. Grabbing Naruto's waist again. "Wanna get in?" he asked resting his chin on the blonde's head. "I don't have trunks, and neither do you..." The brunette just made a grunt and a shrug of his shoulders showing that he really didn't care. "I got shorts on" he stated. "But what about after? How're you gonna get them dry?" once again the brunette just shrugged before pulling away from the shorter. Naruto turned around and looked at Kiba who was working on taking his t-shirt off. Naruto drool-faced for a second at Kiba's tan chest. "Like what cha' see?" Kiba smirked. "Y-yes. I mean No! No. Definitely not, no way" Naruto shook his head wildly.

"What ever floats your boat" Kiba shrugged again before dipping part of one let into the pool to check the temperature. "How is it?" Naruto asked, deciding to pull his own shirt off of him and was working on his skinnies. "Just right" He replied before sitting down, legs soaking in the water below.

Kiba watched from the corner of his eye at the undressing boy. "So... What're your parents like?" Naruto asked taking the seat next to Kiba in only his boxers, letting his feet settle on top of the water. 'Stupid shortness' Naruto huffed. "I don't know, haven't talked to them in a while..." He admitted like it was nothing. "Why not?" Naruto asked looking for more information on the brunette. Kiba just jostled his shoulders "They didn't really like me" He explained "But they're your parents..." Naruto whimpered. "Yeah" The other said. "Maybe I'll let you meet them one day" Kiba said laying back to where his back was on the light blue tile below, Naruto copied his movements. "So..Where were we before the whole amnesia thing?" Naruto asked finally, the subject was unnerving him the whole night with the other. Not that he'd admit it. "I was gonna ask you out" Kiba said with a dim smile. "Did I say yes?" Naruto asked apprehensively "I don't know, Sasuke got to you first" Kiba growled. "Oh, Well do you think I'd say yes?" Kiba nodded slightly. "I was hoping" He smiled. "Then yes" Naruto smiled poking his nose into Kiba's ribs. "What?" Kiba asked pulling up to look at the smaller again. "I'll go out with you" Naruto chirped. "If you still want too..." He said drifting off at the last part. "I'd love to Naru" Kiba replied smiling even brighter before pushing Naruto in the pool. Then he started laughing like a hyena. Naruto yelped loudly and glared at Kiba.

* * *

And that is how they started going out... It was terribly written SO BACK OFF I KNOW.


	27. Chapter 27:Bully

Okay, since I've written this chapter at least ten times I'm thinking 'WING IT' all sing songy. I have SO many story ideas but I really want to finish this story... At least 100,000 Words. XD. Which will take over 100 chapters... So you guys are in luck! I'd never quit a story I put that much work into... Guilt trip.. So this chapter is a little different... First person from Kiba's POV.

* * *

Kiba:

I woke up to a very blinding light that seemed to crisp the muscles in my eye lids as I flapped them open. I opened one eye, the other being covered by the pillow below my trying to suction my face. I looked around, not remembering where I was, There was an orange pillow surrounding the drool spot that I usually leave. At least I think it was orange, The sun and all you just never know these days.

Fulcruming my upper body on an elbow I stiffled a yawn and took in the room I had awoken im. Which was most likely Naruto's bedroom considering his damp clothes from last night were sitting on the night stand next to my head. But where was Naruto? I asked myself. "Naruto?" I asked in my groggy morning voice, which sounded like I was on something.

After receiving no answer to my question I removed the comforter from my body, Feeling the cool air conditioned air seep over my skin. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I yawned again, pulling my hand over my mouth so nobody heard. I rubbed my face, feeling the small stubble that covered my chin. I jumped off the side of the mattress, landing on the hardwood planks below. Stumbling to the door, I heard a noise. "Sounds like talking" I thought out loud before nearly dying on my way down the stairs by a wild stair that magically appeared as I thought I was near the bottom. "Morning Kiba!" Naruto cheerful voice called from the couch.

* * *

ALL THE VIEWS:

Kiba was quickly pounced on by the blonde, making him stumble into the wall behind them. "Happy much?" The groggy brunette asked, wiping the crud from his eyes and trying to focus on the blurry image in front of him. "Just a lil' bit" The latter replied with obvious enthusiasm. "Ready for school-?" Naruto asked before planting an innocent peck on Kiba's unsuspecting cheek. "Boyfriend" He added with a changed smirk of complete happiness. "Well, Boyfriend, I've got to stop by my place and do some stuff. So we better hurry or We'll be late" He replied, a small smile evident on his features, weather it was about having an Awesomely adorable boyfriend, or the fact that said boyfriend was in his lap he knew not but it didn't matter.

Naruto realizing his position, after observing the ostentatious smile on his boyfriends face, started climbing off Kiba. Kiba also realizing he was losing his prize, he coiled his arms around Naruto's frail waist keeping the blonde in place upon his lap. "Kiba you were the one that said hurry, now let go off me" the smaller argued, while trying to get out of Kiba's viper grip. "Come on, Babe, that's what boyfriend do. Who cares if were late?" Kiba said nonchalantly. Red accumulated over Naruto's cheeks, "You- What did you call me?" He asked again. Kiba just raised a relaxed brow "Something wrong with Babe? Would you prefer, Midget? Or Property of the SEXY GOD, Kiba?" He asked cockily, and with obvious amusement that such a small thing could make the other blush. Naruto tried play it off cool, hiding his cheeks with his bangs "Babe's fine for now..." He said, in a lower tone from his previous statement.

Kiba just shrugged his shoulders, "Now that, that's solved" He said in a more husk tone, He moved his neck to where his face was near the smaller's he kissed his cheek and let go of his waist. "Good Mornin'" He said in his groggy voice. "Your breath stinks" Naruto said quietly, before climbing off the other.

* * *

The two grabbed their shoes, bags and Keys before rushing out the door after having a breakfast consisting of Cereal and milk, or Naruto did anyway. Kiba was forced to go brush his teeth at the threat of having his face beat in with a jug of milk. So right now he was kind of Hungry, but not enough to complain loudly to his very crude boyfriend even though he should. It's only fair.

Naruto opened the one black door on his side of the front, setting his bag down in the floorboard his body following suit. The blonde buckled his seat belt and prepared for the ride to school. Naruto watched as his boyfriend walked around the front of the car rather quickly. Grabbing the handle and pulling it before taking the seat next to Naruto, well sort of the next seat. 'Stupid Console thing' Kiba thought, Glaring at the block of car material before resting his forearm on it and shoving a long silver key into the ignition.

With a twist of his hand the engine started to purr lightly, Kiba buckled his own safety belt and put the car in drive from the shifter below his arm that was resting on the console. The couple quickly drove out of the complex they stayed the night at and started their way through mid-morning traffic.

After stopping at one too many stoplights the couple had made it to the high school where they both attended, Kiba pulled up to the curb, and smiled fondly at Naruto. "You're a little early, I gotta go by my place. Bye, Babe" He said quickly and scooted as far as the driver's seat would allow and planted an peck similar to the one they shared not even an hour ago. Naruto just nodded, "Okay" He added before popping the car door open and climbing onto the curb to the side of the car. Naruto waved at the retreating figure of his boyfriend's black car before cocking his head to see if anyone he could talk to was here.

"Guess I could go sit with Granny... She must be exhausted" Naruto mused, after scanning the nearly empty parking lot. Naruto walked quietly over to the glass doors of the building. The only sound being the wind drifting on his ears and the thumps of his shoes on the asphalt below.

The blonde walked in the twins sets of double doors of the school, noticing the lack of people in the entrance hall he headed straight for the office to escape the eerie silence. Naruto pushed a wooden door open and walked past the front desk where a red head was now snoring loudly. Walking into a small teachers only hallway and slipped through the Principle's door. "Huh" He mumbled, looking around the large office for a moment. "She's not here" He thought aloud before walking back out the way he came. The blonde walked past the snoring woman again and pushed out into the hallway. Turning a left to see if he could sit in the English room he was knocked to the ground with two hard pressures to the chest. He landed on the speckled tile below. "Watch it fag" A sneering voice called at him, glaring at him from above. "Sorry" Naruto all but whimpered, while trying to regain his footing. He looked at the other, He had dark hair with equally dark eyes. "Who-Who are you?" Naruto stuttered after getting his weight back onto his feet. "None of your business Fag" The other sneered, he was still taller than Naruto by a few inches. But Naruto didn't give a flying fuck as he stood back in the other's face. "Then don't talk to me like that!" He yelled at the other, nearly shoving his fist in the brunette's face. "Ouch, Bitch has some bark" the other replied with an amused yet condescending grin.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Naruto screamed into the other's face, his brows furrowed in anger and fists clenched tightly successfully turning his knuckles white. "Or what? That Fag you call a boyfriend is gonna beat me up? I'm so scared" He scoffed, while pretending to shiver in his boots. "Listen fag, I'm Konohamaru. What I say goes. Or I'll beat the fuck out of you" He demanded before turning off and disappearing behind a hallway's wall. "Kiba could totally Kick his ass" Naruto scoffed as he all but skipped to the English room.


	28. Chapter 28

Honestly I had anticipated SOMEONE to comment and telling that the last chapter was SO irrelvent. But then I looked at the views and had a lightbulb. Nobody commented 'cause NOBODY cares. XD.

* * *

Kiba drove through the now bust streets, that were filled with a multitude of cars. Most of them being a glossy black color and were cleaned exceptionally well unlike the east part of town that was the complete opposite of the west side of the city. The brunette took in the city streets that seemed to change each time he drove down the asphalt roads. The soft sound of the radio to keep him compant keep talking about coming into the city for a vacation. 'Who'd wanna come here? I mean it's like a bus full of fat people at a donut shoppe...' He shuddered at the thought of sweaty fat people crammed into the store, and him walking by looking at them like manikins in the window; except with digust and him trying to claw his nose off for being able to smell such a horrid scent.

The brunette noticed that he was finally in the southern part of town by the now less than shiny reflection the sun made on the sides of the cars, as he drove by. He also noticed the fervent amount of homeless people that littered the street like shopping bags that floated in the wind ever so often. Taking a turn on one street that led to his he rolled up the windows and locked the car doors with an all too good knowledge of what could happen on this street if someone had noticed an open window. Like a couple months ago a homeless person jumped through the passenger window of his car, landing on Kiba's lap; nearly making him crash the black car in shock as the homeless person dressed in clothing he'd most likily found in the garbage the previous month. He smelled like decaying flesh, and had a grizzily beard that irratated Kiba's skin as he bit down on his arm. Luckily for Kiba, and rather unfortunate for the Hobo he was quickly punched in the face with his driving hand and thrown out of the car door Kiba managed to shove the other out of.

Taking a right he turned up a more peaceful avenue, less homeless littered the street. Filling their place was Italian... Kiba hated Italians more than anything, and the shere thought of sharing an apartment building with them disgusted him greatly. 'Oh look the corleon wannabes' He mused waving at the two brothers that did their Italian duck face smile thing, and waved at the car. Kiba pulled into a flat lot that was floored with a slab grey cement, and was littered with gravel, styrofoam cups from the local gas station. The concrete its self was cracked wildly, making the ground crumble under the rotating wheels of the other's cars. Kiba pulled in taking the spot closet to the street and the side of the car faced the apartment building across the street.

Kiba took the keys out of the ignition slot after giving it a turn to turn of the purring two door. "Home sweet home" He spat bitterly before taking himself and gripping the latch on the door and pulling it until a clicking sound notified him the door was opened. Feeling a small draft from the warm summer morning air he pushed the door open, Setting his tennis shoes on the crumbled under his feat like gravel and pushed up to where he was in standing position. Closing the door with a solid thud, he stode his way past the back of the car. Running past the thin street in front of the building he lived in before any cars decided to take a toll on his face. The brunette strolled into the building, swinging his arms lightly in a confident fashion. Walking past the front desk where an african security gaurd, Mel, sat watching the latter with a friendly smirk. "Sup' Kid?" He asked. His voice slightly rough from being the heavy smoker he was. Kiba cocked his hand to wave at the other with a smile. " Good, How're you Mel?" He asked the other, before striding in front of the desk and leaning on his elbow. "Fine, oh before I foget you got a letter less than an hour ago" Kiba raised a brow at this. He never got a 'Letter' since he moved into the building, only junk mail and eviction notices that had been sent to him by accident. Mel pulled open one of the tin drawers that were behind his desk, shoving his hand into one and pulling out just as quickly whilst holding a white parchement letter.

Mel handed the letter over the other, Kiba waved a goodbye at his only true friend in the building and looked at the letter as he waited for the lift to show up that he called with the push of a button on the wall next to Mel's desk. He observed the letter for a moment, the opening part was stamped with a big fan? or somekind of chicken wing maybe. The symbol was an indent from most likily a stamp. The stamp had left a big stain that looked like blood, or candlewax. "That is so phantom of the operay" He mused before ripping of the stamp seal and looking in the envolope. "Pictures?" He said aloud, walking into the lift that dinged it's arrival. "That's creepy" He added taking note of the pictures of both him and Naruto at school, taking the bundle of photos and flipping in between each one he started to panic slightly. Every place they'd been at since they'd had school that day. Flipping over the last picture was just a picture of Naruto in the hospital bed again. He flipped over the picture to look for some kind of message, and a message it did have. "It'd be a shame if this were to happen again" It said in a bold cursive writing. Kiba gulped audibly, the heat of the lift didn't help the sweating sensation that accumulated around his forehead. Wiping off the water that leaked from his head on his t-shirt, looked at the last thing in the white envolope. A small peice of folded up paper, He grabbed it nervously and unfolded the creases. "Guess who's back" he read it over and over, thinking of the possiblities. Finally coming to the only possible realization.

'Sasuke'.

* * *

I just wanted to get the point across, SPELLING ERRORS ARE EVERYWHERE. My university computer don't have spell check and I'm all like. How do I SPELL IT!? Leave a review or I'll quit! HER DER. NOBODY CARES. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING LIKE A REVIEW YOU WRITE A GOOD STORY! HOW HARD IS THAT TO EXPLAIN.


	29. Chapter 29: Chase Part 1

I LOVE THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! XD. Everyone hates Sasuke, Yes! Yes let the hate run through you!... Did anyone find that things moved quickly between Naruto and Kiba. Well don't you worry I have a contingency for that! 'Cause Naruto is smarter than you think. I was also thinking I could add EVEN MORE COMMENTS. Throughout the story... OR Easter eggs that relate to nothing would be cute. Then you guys would give that Renee Zellwigger Smirk and be all like I get it!... XD. Does anyone find the Scent of Leather Nostalgic? I mean I do, it reminds me so much of 2006-ish. Like... Metal gear solid 2... Hmm. I FUCKING HATE BULLIES! IF YOU'RE A BULLY I will find you and beat the ABSOLUTE SHIT out of you... Not really but it sounded intimidating did it not? ._. I REALLY want to make a 10,000 Word Chapter for the celebration of almost having 12,000 Words! XD. I wish I could sit down for long periods of time without running off and doing it is what ever it is I do...

* * *

Kiba paced the small confines of his cluttered apartment, searching for a way out. "We could go to Mexico... and get new names..." He murmured sounding almost insane with the tone he used. Looking over to the ivory dog he hadn't seen since the other day for an answer. The dog just laid there staring at his master with pleading eyes, drooling over the bowl he held loosely within his muzzle. "Now' not the time... What do we do about these?" He asked shaking the folder in front of the others face. The dog made a mumbling sound that sounded like scooby doo trying to say I don't know, Kiba got the hint. "True... You don't really know what I'm on about" He said letting the envelope wielding hand fall to the side. His face calming for a moment.

Kiba stood there staring off into nothing as he gathered his head, 'I'm practically a genius How can I not think of anything for this!? I practically lied my way into Naruto's head.' "More trouble than it's worth" He humphed in an acidic tone before slamming the white document against the wall, steaming with anger as he watched the pictures being suspended in the air for a moment before they scurried to the ground like falling blossom petals.

The brunette sighed, 'Honesty is the best policy' He grumbled in his head. "Even if it is a bitch" He dragged before grazing over to the kitchen. He looked for the dog food bag. No matter where he put it it always seemed to disperse into thin air. "I put it in here when I couldn't find it last time" He muttered pulling open a small white colored wood cupboard. "And it's not here" He sighed before pulling open a lower cupboard near the corner of the shelving areas. He looked around the kitchen, looking past the cheap linoleum that was sticking up in random places and corners from being improperly flooded to the floor below. Kiba looked around for several minutes, finding no trace of where a large bag of dog kibbles could have gone.

Finding his search to be in vein the brunette opened the fridge, "Are you kidding me?". Kiba gripped the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Least I found it" He mumbled before pulling the large bag that seemed to be almost weightless despite its size. Kiba walked over to where his snowy white beast was waiting patiently on the couch, "Down" He commanded. The dog followed but never took his eye off from where his owner was holding the large bag. "Drop it" He continued in that commanding tone. The dog continued to do what he was told as he normally would. The brunette smiled wickedly, "You almost seem innocent, Almost" He admitted, whilst putting emphasis on 'Almost' before tipping the bag over and pouring into the saliva drenched bowl that was pocketed inside of craters caused by the steadfast chewing the canine did to the poor bowl.

After finishing up, leaving a satisfied Akamaru by the sound of the chewing noises that echoed in the room and a smiling but still confused Kiba. "I guess I should go tell him" he said in a heartbreaking tone before turning his back to the large dog who barked his good bye. Kiba flicked a hand over his shoulder as his goodbye as he closed and locked the door behind him. Not that it would help his place not getting rob, even if there was nothing to steal.

Kiba waved slightly at Mel as he passed him through the Lobby, "See yah' kid" He replied groggily before resting his head on his desk. "Lazy ass" He mused before walking out the two glass doors that were at the front of the Lobby. Heading towards his car with the envelope of proof that Sasuke was a total and complete asshole in his hand. Rushing over the empty street that surprisingly wasn't covered in Italian filth in Kiba's words.

Unlocking the door with his clicker he pulled the door open and climbed inside, he looked over the front windshield to see a piece of paper that looked like bad news for the brunette. 'Please NO!' He cried before turning on the car and rolling down the window with the switch below it. Gripping the paper that was being held by the windshield wipers and pulling it into the car. "Who gave them permission to touch my baby?" He asked incredibly before turning the paper over. "Oh thank Jesus!" He all but cried before crumpling it up. "Fucking Italians and their Mario Parties.

"Does It fucking look like I want pasta on my pizza?" He asked himself minutes later after recalling a conversation that was part of the root of his hatred for Italians. "Well I don't know sir do you?" He asked himself in his Mario voice. He grumbled to himself as to make his other self not hear what he was saying. "I forgot my pill!" he yelled in sudden realization. "Makes since why you were talking to your self you crazy loon" He called back at himself. "Not cool dude" He mumbled to his other self. How he managed not to crash the black car was beyond him when he forgot to take his pill.

Pulling into the parking lot of the school he grabbed the white proof holder and held it between his hands before pulling the door open on the car. Walking towards the school again. Pushing open the pairs of glass doors was probably a mistake on his part considering he was greeted by a fervent yelling that ever so nearly busted his sensitive ear drums. "Why you late Inuzuka?" She asked loudly. Kiba looked at her thinking about what she just said and also if she should know. "She is his grandmother" He told himself. "Still..." He told back before looking back at Tsunade. "Judging by the stubble, bad breath and the fact that you're talking to yourself I'd assume you didn't take your pill" She asked, well more said than asked. "Can we talk in.. Private?" He asked quietly scooted closer to her than necessary to stress his point. "I guess... You can get your pill too" She said. 'Always on about the fucking pill' He scoffed before letting her lead the way to her office.

The couple walking into the dark room, Tsunade walked past the door and towards her desk. Kiba closed the door and locked it. "Okay-" "Pill first" She said pulling open an orange bottle she got from her desk. The Brunette sighed, but quickly regained his composure; seeing as how worse things have happened from lighter things when the other was around.

Kiba met eyes with the other, judging by the expression of pure curiosity that relayed from the principal's hazel eyes. She could tell he was hiding something. The eye liner and Mascara that covered her eyes seemed to draw closer to one another, like magnets. "What's going on?" She asked in a huff before lazily chucking the small white tablet at the other.

The student caught the tablet with ease, rolling it in between his two fingers. Staring at it, trying to find a way to explain the situation they were in. It's not as simple as "Hey, no time to explain but in this document are pictures that prove that your grandson is going to die" 'It's never that simple' Kiba sighed once again before managing to lift his eyes to be caught in a stare of what seemed like dread. "Kiba I don't have all day, Just tell me" She said, her voice cracking for a moment, if they were any where else Kiba probably wouldn't have picked up on it. But he wasn't any where else. He was in her office, holding information about her family's fate. 'It's not etched in stone, but It might as well be.. It's Sasuke Fucking Uchiha we're talking about...' He thought, wiping a drop of sweat that rolled down his forehead. The brunette gulped slightly, the air thickened slightly since they walked in. It felt like a storm cloud was lingering all over the now cramped office.

"Kiba~" she called dragging the "A" out in an failed attempt to get the other's attention. Kiba crumpled the envelope in his hand, nearly crushing the white pill that blended in with his knuckles. He humphed for a second before slapping his hand against his gaping mouth, letting the pill smack his tongue on impact before swallowing deeply trying to get the chalky taste from his mouth with excess saliva. Finally taking the pill down the student looked up at his boyfriend's Grandmother. "I think..." He swallowed again, "I think you should see this" He added. lifting up the crumpled white folder for the blonde to look at. "What about it?" She asked, raising a brow speculatively. "Inside" He added, the sense of doom increasing with each word said. "Do I have to get up?" She asked with a lazy sigh. No matter how dire the situation Tsunade will always be a lazy person he concluded. Kiba stretched his fingers in and out of his palms for a moment before de-rooting himself from the short carpet that covered the floor.

Kiba walked slowly towards the wooden desk that was placed in front of the window, Each step he took thumped in his mind. He felt as if he were a Kiloton as he walked to his destination. Like GPS he found himself at the Principal's desk, staring her in the eye with fearful expression etched into his features. Folding his elbow he managed to get his shaking hand to be in front of the blonde's face. Her brow never faultered from her worked up position. 'Must be bad' Tsunade concluded as she gripped the parchment so it stopped shaking. Tsunade lifting the torn tab of the envelope, listening to the birds chirp happily outside her window. She felt like Tom Cruise almost. Getting a mission from an agency that could threaten her life, not knowing what could happen if she died. But this wasn't an action movie. "What the hell?" She asked as she pulled out the stack of thick paper. "Kiba.." She mumbled, filtering slowly. Alternating like a slide show. She finally made it to the last one. 'This isn't an action movie... and My life isn't at risk...' She thought before looking back at Kiba. Perplexed at why there was pictures of the couple at the pool. Them at the school. "Why do you have this?" She asked flipping a picture over with two manicured fingers. She looked under her wrist to see the scribbling of dialect. The blonde gulped loudly, "Kiba!" She scolded, but the brunette didn't seemed fazed. "Who gave you this?" She asked louder, making the photo frames of past principals on the walls shake. "The note" He said in a calm expression, he appeared to be calm. Clammy, but calm. Even though on the inside he was volatile, like a Sakura trying to keep a secret. She tipped over the folded paper the pictures were in and watched as a white piece of paper that fell on her desk calender, the calender it self was scribbled in notes about shopping and the sorts but all her hazel stare could focus on was the insignia that was printed on the lower section of the paper. "You mean?" she asked, not believing it for a second without confirmation. Kiba's nod was all she needed. Even if it felt like a dream, or a nightmare more like it. This was real. "What should we do?" Kiba asked finally, being able to speak more freely now that the information was out there for someone else to carry the load also.

"The Police won't do enough.. Can you get Shizune... and Make sure nobody comes in after you two" She asked quietly before picking up the receiver of the clunky black phone of her desk. She danced her fingers across the buttons pressing them in a random sequence, all Kiba could recognize was the area code but got lost as she swiftly dialed each one. The brunette pulled open the shiny handle on the wooden door on the far side of the office, small beams of light protruded into the office. The light made the worry on Tsunade's face more evident, but Kiba didn't have time to linger. Finally being able to think more clearly from the effects of the tablet he swallowed moments ago. He quickly to the other side of the faculty hallway towards the Nurse's office where Shizune would be. He knocked on the yellow wood with his fist twice before gripping the similar handle and pushing the door open. Kiba felt a knock of pressure in his stomach and loud thud. The brunette looked down with little curiosity, he didn't have time for this. "Watch it!" He scowled before walking over the smaller brunette and looked at Shizune who was smirking faintly. Being the not so professional, she covered her lips with her palm in order to hide the giggle that was coming from her lips. "Watch it Jackass!" The smaller yelled from the floor, "Big talk for someone on the floor" Kiba muttered before walking past where the kid was laying and towards Shizune.

Kiba could hear the kid badmouthing him, but the older couldn't care less. He was like Naruto's age where did he get off telling him where to go? Shizune looked at Kiba's approaching figure, he looked.. angry? She dropped her hands, "What's going on?" She whispered to the taller, "Tsunade needs to see us" He whispered back quietly as not to be overheard by the sniveling brat that was trying desperately to hold back tears as he got to his feet. Kiba would normally be laughing right now at the scene unfolding before him, but nothing ever seemed to be normal when he got involved. He flicked his eyes over to the window for a moment, the sky darkened since the last time he had saw it. The ocean's reflection was no longer visible and was being blocked by dark, inky like cotton balls.

"Come on" Kiba stated with Finality before walking over the tiled room that smelled like sterilizer, also over the brunette that was hunched over like that humpback from Notre dame. Shizune followed suit, her brown eyes resembled Kiba's own most likely not that he could tell. But they were probably thinking the same depressing thoughts. Even if she had no idea what the risks were if they didn't move fast.

Kiba pushed open the Tsunade's wooden door, letting Shizune go in first before following her. Closing the door silently and bolting the small lock she had installed so nobody would catch her drinking. Which came in handy also for dire situations. Shizune walked towards the desk, taking one of the matching red leather seats that blended in with the dark room. Kiba took the other chair that faced both Shizune and Tsunade, she was on the phone. Neither of the two could here what she was saying as she spoke near silently to the other.

What seemed like hours, but according to the clock the three of them kept looking at, Tsunade clapped the phone back onto the receiver after saying an audible "Thank you, good bye" Shizune was the first to speak. "What's going on" She whispered, leaning closer to the wooden desk; Nearly resting her chin on it to hear the response from the blonde.

Tsunade glanced at Kiba, with the flick of her eyes. She looked down at her desk where the photos sat bundled in the white envelope that she and Kiba had both crumbled in their hands. Shizune peaked her head, looking for a sign of what had been relayed from the other's eyes. "Is-Is there something I should know?" the nurse asked, slightly nervous. She could tell by the presence of Kiba that she wasn't getting fired. Tsunade leaned her head closer to the older brunette. "Uchiha is back" She whispered. The whisper was quiet, the lowest Kiba had ever heard the blonde talk but it sounded like it was resonating in his head. Mocking him in the defeat that he had nearly lost Naruto the first time, Now the predator had come back for more.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked, her eyes going wide. "Like, He's back back?" She added, Tsunade nodded. She acted so calm, even though she was just as apprehensive for her Grandson's safety as the one before her. "I called in the A.N.B.U" The blonde said quietly.

The A.N.B.U. also known as Assault, Negotiation, BioTerrorism: Unit. They were the most 'Top Secret' and 'Elite' Agents out there. They weren't a well kept secret as everyone at the school seemed to talk about being one of them one day. There have also been numerous obituaries about the ones Kiba had known. His mother used to talk about them when she read the paper, she was one of those ever so elite agents when she was younger. But after getting pregnant she resigned from being the leader of her unit. Kiba never saw them as Elite, considering the number of times his mother had talked about dead agents as her eyes skimmed the black and white ink. Kiba would rather call ANYONE else. "How are they gonna help?" Kiba all but blurted with disgust. Tsunade scoffed, "That's right... you haven't really been keeping up with them since you left your mom" She retorted with a sting. "Well, to catch you up. They got some new members, good ones" She told the brunette. Kiba scoffed, "Everyone talks about how good they are, haven't seen much results..." He spat. Tsunade sighed. "Listen. You like him don't you!?" She asked pointing to the wall, but figuartivly pointing at the blonde that was sitting in math class right now. Probably being annoyed by the whole Gai math orgy thing. Kiba nodded, "Okay, are they going to be here soon?" He asked. The blonde smirked a sly smirk. "Two of them are already here" She said, proud of her acomplishment. "Where are they?" Kiba asked turning around in his chair to look at the door. "I'm sure you're familiar with Mr. Hatake?, Correct?" Tsunade continued. Kiba nodded, "What does that do with anything?" He asked meekily. "He's one of them" She said simply. The brunette sighed a sigh of relief. "So we have eyes on the inside kind of thing?" The other nodded. 'This is really starting to feel like a spy movie' Kiba thought before looking over at Shizune. "What about us?" He asked pointing at the himself and the other. "Well... I haven't thought that far yet?" She shrugged. "What about Sakura? I haven't seen her since yesterday" He asked. "Did she at least drive Naruto home?" Kiba shook his head. "She's so fired.. If we find her" She noted. "What do you mean 'If?" Shizune asked. "Sasuke could have got here" She replied quietly.

There was a knock at the door, taking the three out of their thoughts about Naruto. Kiba looked at Tsunade who just nodded at him to go get it. The brunette stood silently and scurried to the door. He unlatched the latch and pulled the handle to let the door slide open. Kiba observed the A.N.B.U team. "That's new..." He mumbled, looking at the masks the four men wore at the door. The four men strode past the teenager swiftly all lining up in front of the principal standing shoulder to shoulder. Tsunade looked at the two couples, looking at their masks with a deadly expression on her face.

* * *

I never knew I could be so dramatic... LOL. Well there's part one of THE CHASE BEGINS MOTHA' FUCKA'.


	30. Chapter 30

Well.. Leave a review, I need the boost today... So sad. Boohoo. XD. I have like no idea what in the Jesus I write sometimes... Like Look down there about the teeth thing... Seriously Snake? Yes I wrote about bad gums... Unlike what other writers infer NOBODY IN YAOI IS PERFECT. Actually I changed my mind about the bad gums thing.. Actually I restarted the whole chapter so I might put the whole gums thing.. But uh... 30th chapter! Good job me! I made ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPEN 'till chapter 30.. Honestly All the Tsunade chapters could have been combined into one... Need I remind people that I fell asleep TWICE writing those chapters. Might as well make them into one So I can put one warning telling people how BORING that stuff is. Honestly I thought more people would have read BEASTLY! I mean Longest chapter EVER and what do I get NOTHING. Aboslutly NOTHIN'. XD. Well HERE my few Loyal readers in chapter 30... of this Crackhead Yaoi.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, throughout the school simultaneously Naruto clawed his way to the door as the math teacher was all but pushing them out the door to apparently "Gain some knowledge" But the blonde was happily ignoring the man considering he had some good news to tell his new boyfriend.

The blonde was happily skipping until four black guys, well guys dressed in black walked up to him and grabbed him like the crazy kidnappers their masks had said about them. Naruto squirmed in their grasp. "Get the hell of me" He screamed as he shoves his palm against the bear mask's upper chest. "This is why I hate kids" He complained as he rubbed his slightly sore rib cage. "Come one let's just go" The two other masks grabbed the blonde under his arms and lifted him under the ground. Probably regretting their decision when the blonde started screaming louder and started flailing his legs sporadically to kick his holder's thighs. "Let go off me" He cried loudly as he shook his shoulder's back and forth.

The blonde looked at the faces of the now eye level students who did nothing to help him as he cried and screamed to be let down. 'I like being tall' He noted, 'Not the time... I could be like getting raped by freakin' animal people or something' Managing to jerk his arm in the right movement one of his arms was released and was only being held up slightly from the other mask, a cat no less. Naruto hated cats. "Meow this" He yelled before slapping his hand on the mask's eye hole. The kitty mask hissed slightly and let the blonde's arm go successfully dropping him to the ground to rub his eye. Which gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to run to his Grandmother or better yet his boyfriend.

Running down the hallway while being chased by three of the other freaky mask people. Naruto managed to lose one of them as he made a sharp turn into the office. He snickered lightly when he saw the large bear mask tumble to the ground as he tried to replicate the teen's slick slide on the tile.

He ran past the sleeping office 'Assistant' and yanked open the principal's door. He latched the bolt behind him and rested his hands stiffly on his bent knees. "Animal people... Rape... Help" He huffed as he stood there panting. He looked at the older blonde who had a mixture of expressions on her face. Taking a second of silence to get his breath back he ran up to the desk when pounding started at the door. "Damn we lost him" The voice of the raven mask yelled angrily from the other side. 'Maybe Kiba was right' Tsunade thought with a sweat drop and a sigh. She walked over to the panting blonde in front of her desk. She picked him up and rested him on the paper covered desk. "Don't!" He screeched as she walked over to the door and starting to unlock the bolt he had locked. "Trust me" She said putting a hand to the blonde in a silent reassurance. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled as soon as she opened the door. The now regrouped masks walked into the room and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the blonde. Tsunade growled under her breath. "Was it so fucking hard to bring him here without scaring the shit out of him!" She yelled as she walked in between Naruto and the four men. "Sorry" They all said in unison. "So you know them?" Naruto asked amazed and slightly shocked. "Their ANBU agents.. and not very good ones at that" She told the blonde as she glared at the four men from the corner of her eyes. Naruto looked past the five people to see two sets of brunette hair walking into the doorway. "Kiba!" Naruto squealed in relief as he ran past the five others and latched himself onto Kiba's frame. "Sup?" He asked nonchalantly. Naruto pulled away and scoffed at him. "Sup?" He quoted in disbelief. "Sup, I was almost raped by fucking mask people and all you can say is sup?!" He yelled, face burning in anger. "We weren't gonna rape you" The bear said in defense "I was thinking about it" the kitty mask admitted quietly. Before either Naruto or Kiba could walk over and beat the kitty mask to death Tsunade had beat them to the punch and sent the kitty masked man to the floor. "Oops" She said with sarcasm. "My arm slipped" She added with an amused smirk, making the two teens laugh. Shizune cleared her throat from next to Kiba, making the conscious people in the room look at her with questioning looks. "Yes?" Naruto asked while reattaching himself to Kiba's hip, and Kiba slipping his hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"So why're these ANBU or whatever people here?" Naruto asked cutting off Shizune who had her mouth open and a finger in the air looking as if she was going to say something incredibly smart. "To protect you..." Kiba whispered. "Why?" He asked as he looked up into Kiba's almond colored eyed. Kiba exchanged a quick stare exchange with the principal for a moment. She gave him the nod and walked back to her desk. "Well... I'm not gonna sugar coat it... You're in danger" Naruto scoffed "Yeah, I just look at them" He said motioning to the four agents that were still standing in front of the desk, minus the unconscious one. Tsunade smirked grimly, before handing Naruto a crisp orange folder, it felt light in his hand.

The blonde opened the flap at the top of the package and peeped an eye inside. "A bunch of pictures?" He asked before dumping the mass of picture paper into his hands. "Me... Me... Me... Me and Kiba... Me in the.. Hospital" He stated as he flipped through each of the glossy feeling paper. "Look on the back of that one. "Kay" flipping the picture over in his fingers he read the small note over and over, and a name filtered in his head in a deep voice. _"Sasuke" it called. _Naruto tilted his head. "Did you say something?" He asked confused. Tsunade furrowed her eye brows for a second before shaking her head. _"Sasuke" _it called painfully. Naruto gripped his head around his temples. "Sasuke" He called aloud. "You remember!?" Kiba asked bewildered, and slightly worried as he watched the short teen grip his head, occasional grunts of frustration coming from his lips. All at once the blonde stood up straight. "I think I do" before sitting down cross legged on the floor. "Nar-!" Kiba was about to call when he noticed the blonde hadn't been knocked out but was sitting on the floor in a pose of meditation. "I can see... a really angry person... black hair" He said aloud as his eyelids flickered back and forth as they remained closed. "That's it". Kiba patted his back lightly as he bent down on his knees to meet Naruto's now opened blue eyes. "My head hurts... But I have good news" He smiled brightly in the brunette's face. "Which is?" The other asked as he gingerly ruffled the blonde locks atop his fragile boyfriend's head. "Look at this" He replied simply as he pulled out a folded white card from his back pocket. It felt warm in Kiba's fingers as he unfolded the warm card. "Neji invited us to his party, It's a masquerade! Isn't that cool!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting a fire of obvious excitement. "Can we go!?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his Grandmother seemed to be out of it. "Yeah sure whatever, Bring one of those guys" She waved him off as she continued to bite on one of her nails nervously.

"Kitty one?" Kiba asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "No" Naruto glared at the brunette and back to the still slumbering kitty mask. "How 'bout the bear. He looks like a party animal" Kiba stated with sarcasm. Naruto being the not so keen one nodded in agreement. "Okay. You can hang with him.. I still don't trust them..." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear before pecking him on the side of the chin. "I really want to go" He smiled. "Well. My lovely, you'll get what you want" Kiba replied before pulling Naruto's downcast chin into the light and pecking him innocently on the lips. "Listen Naruto, No matter what, you need to stay by me or one of them" He ordered. The blonde nodded. "Wanna help me find something to wear?" He asked. The brunette chuckled. "You'll always be perfect" He smiled. Naruto giggled slightly "Still gotta look good, what if like... a famous person shows up?" Naruto scolded. "At Neji's? Have you even seen him?" The blonde nodded before pulling his lips to Kiba's ear. "Don't tell anyone but he's secretly loaded and has awesome parties all the time at his parent's yacht" The brunette chuckled at the thought of the freshman actually being normal.

"Goin' to a party, goin' to a party" Naruto chirped as they walked over the snoring Kitty mask and skipped down the hall skipping as he hummed his pleasant tune of content.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay... SO chapter 30 was a let down. XD. Aren't they all let downs? I mean like seriously.

* * *

Kiba thought about the party that was going to happen in a few days, at Neji's! 'Isn't he like a retarded psychopath. _You're one to talk'_ The voice responded to the brunette's skeptical thought. Kiba sighed, 'So much worry for the pill this morning and nothing happened' He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that was leaning on the right wall of the principal's office, with his ranting blonde on his lap who was ranting about how annoying the adults were when they were ranting.

"Right Kiba?" Naruto asked looking for a confirmatory from his boyfriend. "Uh.. I-yeah!" He said with new found enthusiasm for who knows what. Naruto's face relaxed as he sent a small glare at the person who's lap we was currently seated on. "You weren't listening were you Kiba?" He asked knowingly. The brunette tensed up slightly and rolled his bottom lip in between his teeth for a moment. "Not listening- me- Never" He said hysterically. Naruto sighed "I don't like a liar Kiba" his significant other replied. The brunette sighed in return, "Okay fine, I wasn't listening- sorta" Naruto faced back ahead and rolled his eyes to where his boyfriend couldn't see. The brunette sighed into Naruto's hair, "Wanna talk about it" He asked, his offer muffled into the blonde's hair. "I was talking about Neji, Doesn't it seem like.. he's like not showing his true self? or something" The brunette nodded into his blonde's neck. "Kind of a creeper isn't he?" The blonde nodded, resting his tensed shoulders into Kiba's larger frame.

"So about this protection thing... How're we gonna.. You know" Kiba stated, clearly amused by his boyfriend's sudden change of facial color. "If you keep talking about t-that, there isn't gonna be a you know" Kiba let out a disappointed whimper into Naruto's neck before opening his mouth and taking in a small expanse of pale skin into his mouth, grazing it gingerly with his incisors. Naruto flinched his shoulder roughly at the sudden pleasure that sent sparks down his spine and made a small moan come out of the blonde's pink lips. "St-stooop" He cried softly. The small plea from the blonde caught the attention of a glaring Tsunade. She cleared her throat loudly, stopping Kiba from pleasuring his blonde. "Naruto... Can we uh- talk for a moment. In private" The couple nodded and Kiba pushed the blonde onto his feet.

Tsunade took Naruto into the hallway right outside of the office, leaving Kiba to glare at a handful of gossiping adults moment later Naruto stormed into the office with a slam, his face covered in red, followed by a taller, smirking blonde. "Something wrong?" Kiba asked, rubbing the back of his head out of habit. "Nothing- Nothing at all" she said with a tone that meant nothing was right at all. Kiba would have asked more but a small palm colliding with his chest pulled him from asking more questions. "I hate you" the blonde said rudely before pushing Kiba back into the chair and sitting on the confused Brunette who grabbed the thing Naruto slapped onto his chest. The brunette smirked in perverted amusement 'A fucking condom! Who the hell does she think she is?!' Naruto thought as his face turned a slightly more head when Kiba started gnawing on his ear. "Wanna go in the bathroom?" the older asked, which earned him a powerful punch on his thigh. "A simple No Kiba I don't wanna have sex right now, ask me in five minutes" Would have done" he responded with a hiss of pain, which in turn earned him another punch on the sore spot the previous punch had made on his thigh. Kiba looked over at Tsunade with a pout as she snickered at him from her chair, clearly not paying attention to the group of adults who were telling the blonde about their concerns for the blonde who was getting all but molested in the chair next to them.

"-That's why I think he shouldn't go to the party" one of the agents stated, the one with a fox face printed on his mask. "Come on... It'll be fun" Kiba replied, finally tuning into the annoying adults. "Fun? Fun at the risk of your little boyfriends life?" The raven masked man replied. "That's why the bear freak is coming right?" Naruto put in. The raven sighed, "He has a name, and a face" The raven replied, obviously annoyed with a teens referring to them as Animals and then with added insults. He pulled the Bear's mask up and off of his face. Revealing an old man. "He looks better with the mask on..." Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear which got a giggle. "Come on he's kind of cute... in that... like old people way" Naruto defended. The brunette shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat". The bear scoffed at the teen's gossip about him, folding his arms over his chest and glared at the teens with a scrunched up face of distaste. "You're nothin' special either blonde stuff" The unmasked bear scoffed, which earned him a slap across the cheek from the raven, who was unmasking himself, or rather herself. The four non-ANBU members looked at the unmasked raven who wasn't a man as they had previously assumed. "What?" She asked, her voice much more clear than from when she had her mask on. The raven had brunette hair that hung wrapped around her head evenly in cheek long strands. She also had a purple pigment that covered a small area on her cheeks, most likely tattoos from the faded look of the purple ink. The bear had similar hair color, but darker, Kiba thought it looked like Sasuke's hair, only more spiked, and less... Duck-ass-y. The final conscious member of the ANBU, started pulling the strap on his or her mask and revealed, "Kakashi!?" the teens asked in shock, the dog masked that had said nothing smiled at them and threw them a peace sign. "Long time no seen" He said casually. The blonde's face returned back to his pink pigment and looked back at his boyfriend who was slightly shocked. "H-he... Saw... didn't he... Oh god... " Naruto said as he buried his burning face into Kiba's neck embarrassed that somebody he knew, was watching as the older neck raped him.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked an obvious smirk of amusement displayed on his pale face. 'Fear of teachers... plus him watching Kiba... Oh god' He thought out as he opened an eye to look at the gray haired man.

"Well We're gonna go... Plan.. for... Art" Naruto stuttered as he dragged the older teen by the hand towards the door.

Kiba just chuckled and waved goodbye at the office full of adults before disappearing into the hallway with a blonde pulling his hand. "You can't just leave them alone!" Tsunade yelled at the agents. Kakashi nodded, now turning on his serious face. "Obito go after them" The man nodded before walking swiftly out the door in pursuit of the teens.

The three of them, one with a pair of bruised cheeks. One of them from the raven, and the other from Naruto ' 'accidentally' thinking he was a rapist again and slapping him across the other pale cheek. "Look on the bright side, at least they match" Kiba said as he opened the door for the others. The dark haired man scoffed and with a roll of his eyes followed Naruto into the art classroom. Kiba walked in and tried to close the door quietly out of consideration for the students that were scribbling away at their easels.

Obito stood at the front of the classroom, keeping his dark eyes planted on the blonde teen and his boyfriend, who were taking their stools in front of their canvases. Kiba flipped open a small can of the yellow paint and dabbed it around in straight lines around the lamp he had worked ever so hard on, but received no applause or looks of awe.

To say that the brunette was a competitive person was an understatement, a very big understatement. Even in nobody liked the actions he did, he'd always come out on top. ALWAYS, and the fact that the art professor that seemed to know nothing about the arts ticked Kiba off profusely at the way she just flattered and gushed over Naruto's terrible excuse for a artwork. Recalling how he'd been ignored, well being ignored was something Kiba could deal with, but someone else being praised for something he deserved credit for just made him want to punch a solid hole through the blonde's painted feline.

The brunette teen looked over at the blond who was now, once again, painting the outline of a cat, that could only be a kitten considering the size of its head line. "Do you have like a cat fetish or something?" Kiba asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the terrible reminder of his defeat at being the greatest artist in this crap class of juvenile retards who don't know the principles of art. The blonde looked over at the older man with furrowed brows and mouth open to reply, but didn't when he could practically smell Kiba's hatred for his canvas. "No.. I just always wanted a cat..." He said quietly before asking if the older man had something against felines. The brunette found his excuse for hating Naruto's art and nodded, not that Naruto could see considering he was absorbed into his realm of cats. "Sure do", Naruto shook his head down cast and clicked his tongue. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Your puppy self shouldn't fear the awesome power the cats posses". Kiba scoffed loudly, getting a weird look when he met eyes with the shushing teacher. He mouthed a sorry and turned back to Naruto, "I prefer dogs, jus' sayin'" Naruto hummed in thought. "I guess, I don't really like them that much" Kiba smiled. "I guess they were right about opposites attracting, but how do you know you don't like dogs? Amnesia and what not" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "It's just one of those things that you know... Like that I was gay" Kiba nodded. "Still, Why did you wanna go out with me, if you didn't remember me?" He whispered as he started absentmindedly drawing stray lines to correct his art. "You looked like you needed something good in your life, I mean after you told me about your mom and stuff... I guess I felt that I should help, you know? My mom always told me to help people whenever I could, and when you said you were gonna ask me out... I guess I just... You know.. Wanted to help you?" His voiced , his usually excited tone trailing off even more quietly as he painted more of cat's body, and what looked like a tree.

"Usually people give hugs, or buy milkshakes when they're sad... Not go out with them" Kiba mused with a happy smile none the less. "Still... I could see it in your eyes that you liked me... and the fact that you tried to rape me in the kitchen proved my point" Kiba laughed nervously. "Rape is such a strong term, I prefer... a struggle snuggle..."

The blonde burst out into a fit of laughter,Immediately muffling it with his jacket sleeve when the teacher gave him a kind shush, which was a complete turn around from the silent gesture the brunette next to him received. Taking notice of that also, Kiba rolled his brown eyes before locking them onto blue ones of similar shape. "So I was thinking of growing a mustache" The eighteen year old stated randomly as he looked more at Naruto's progress on the easel. The cat was now more detailed, shadowed and lightened randomly by the sun that shone through a window near it. "Why... You'll look... Like a Mexican Immigrant that can't speak English named like.. Paco or something" Naruto commented as he tried to imagine the man next to him with a furry lip, which only sent shivers down his spine thinking about the next time the brunette decided to meet lips with the others. "Ouch, a simple No would have sufficed yah know" Naruto rolled his eyes and shot a shallow glare at his boyfriend. "I'm getting tired or your 'A simple's My grandma is such a pervert" He growled the last part, which only made Kiba chuckle quietly as he set his brush down proclaiming himself done as he stood up to turn his now drying canvas to the teacher, who seemed to either have a very weird cat fetish, or was just as crazy about Naruto as Deidara was.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by in an blur, after being left alone with only his teachers and various body guards the blonde really didn't pay that much attention to the fundamentalism of sanitary expectations with in a laboratory. Also known as, cleaning up. Naruto rolled his eyes as his creepy as teacher with gang symbols tattooed around his green eyes, his never ending speech about what was the right way to clean the hands and the wrong way. The man's long, longer than Sakura's pink hair, except it was black and looked rather... greasy.

Naruto also didn't listen to the blabbering of his MOF teacher, Math of Finances was really not his idea of fun.

After the bell had rang it's terrifying yet relieving tune Naruto packed up his stuff and was escorted by Obito out of the classroom and into the crowded halls. The black haired man kept a firm grip just above Naruto's 'Bicep' and below his shoulder to make sure this morning's incident wasn't repeated.

Naruto let himself be pulled to his locker, which he visited in a similar fashion several times that day, Naruto looked around the halls and stared at the people who gave him weird looks at the agent that was clung to his lithe arm. "So are you guys gonna follow me home too?" sardonically, he'd gotten to know little about the agents; even his teacher Kakashi, since they've been all but looming over him since this morning. Obito just rolled his dark eyes and leaned up against the locker. "You'd like that wouldn't yah' blondie?" He asked like he was a chocolate stand at a fat people's convention. Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Just wonderin'" Obito opened his mouth to say something but was soon cut off by Naruto's boyfriend's voice. "He's taken" The brunette mused, clearly taking the whole pose and exchange of words from Obito the wrong way. Obito gulped as he looked at Kiba's flexing arm muscles, but was quick to regain his composure. "Just hurry up" He huffed and looked up at the white ceiling. "Let's go" Naruto huffed back as he closed his locker and proceeded down the hallway. One hand on his backpack strap and the other intertwined with Kiba's.

* * *

Leave a review! XD. I deserved it didn't I? I mean... Who can describe 8 hours of the day without yawning?


	32. Chapter 32: Cofee Makin'

Naruto sat on Kiba's lap, staring across half the room at Obito's uneven face swelling, said swelling man just glared at the blonde who was staring at him in what seemed to be deep thought. "So..." Kiba started, trying to break the ice, which only froze over once again as Obito targeted his infamous glare at the brunette who just quieted down and tried to sink into the couch. You could tell that Obito was mentally giving an ever so pleased smirk by the way he huffed his response to Kiba's reaction.

"You know you should really watch where you're going" Naruto's stated coldly, now glaring at the boyfriend glarer. Obito scoffed as his face soured. "Maybe you should think about who it is before slapping them you Piece of-" The man stood up pointing an accusing finger at the cowering blonde that shuddered in Kiba's tightening grip, only to be cut off from his rage when recieving a glare from the doorway. He gulped before sitting back down, face still cooling down from the recent explosion of discontent. "Sorry" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest like a child who never got what they wanted. Naruto smirked evilly before turning back to the doorway to see his Grandmother with the same smirk plastered on her face. "'Sup Tsunade?"He asked casually as if he wasn't just picking a fight with someone. "Oh hey" Kiba added afterwards, pushing Naruto inconspicuously off of his lap and onto the cream couch cusion that was much softer on Naruto's backside, and less painful for Kiba having the bony backside digging into his thigh. Naruto shot Kiba a confused glance before turning around on the couch, resting his elbows on the back side and shaking his back in the air slightly. "So what were you doing?" He asked the older blonde who had started walking towards the couch he was seated on.

"Nothing much, just some catching up with some old... friends" She replied quietly before taking the seat next to Naruto who turned around and jumped down onto the loveseat, making it shake the other two passengers. Kiba looked over at Tsunade, slightly nervous at the mischevious glint in her amber eyes. Tsunade scooted closer to the bouncing blonde, "Hey Naru, can you scoot over? I need some room to stretch" She asked calmly, even though on the inside she was probably dying of laughter from the 'Uh oh' nervous face Kiba pulled as Naruto jumped his bony ##(Make sure to change this) onto Kiba's leg, making him hiss with a sharp breath coming from gritted teeth.

"Kiba, There's something..." Naruto stated loudly before rolling his bottom on Kiba's lap, which made the older just spread red over his face like paint. He looked over at Tsunade, who released a chuckle but hid any further laughter with her hand. Naruto continued bouncing on Kiba's lap, when the brunette released a groan of loud and obvious pleasure he held his hands on Naruto hips while he rode it out, taking deep breaths to try and calm down from the urgent heat that spread through his lower regions. Kiba gripped Naruto's hips in an attempt to calm the bouncing blonde down, Kiba's breathing escalated and he was sure he was bruising the rounded hips of his boyfriend as he looked from the ghost white color of his knuckles to the uncomfortable sheen that gleamed as they exchanged eye contact. "Something wrong Kiba?" Tsunade asked, which made the couple look at her. Kiba's face continued to escalate in it's track of scarlet, Naruto on the other hand just stared at her, completely perplexed by the randomness of the question.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned as he looked over his shoulder and into Kiba's narrowed pupils. "N-Nothing" The brunette lied, feeling the heat spread from his loins and into his cheeks from the way the entire room seemed to shrink into a sauna, filled with people staring intently at him. He tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat and only managed to inhale a pocket of air from his dry tongue.

"So anyway I was thinking, that... We should go out for dinner, Chinese food? Yeah that sounds good" Naruto stated randomly, after reluctantly dropping the whole, Kiba has something hard in his pants. 'Probably his phone' Naruto decided, cutting the strand of thought off from his innocent mind and was now on imagining food of all things, which only made him more hungry. Now that it's been mentioned Kiba was feeling hungry also, just not the same way Naruto was as he blabbed on about Chinese food, like it was some deity of his religion. "I think we should go, get to know each other and what not" Tsunade put it, never losing the everlasting smirk that was cemented on her slightly too perfect skin. "I'm down for eats" Obito put in, as he rested his booted feet on the glass table that luckily separated Tsunade from ripping the man's relaxed limbs off -of the table at least- but the blonde settled on glaring, intimidating the man into submission as he quickly lowered his combat boots back onto the carpet.

"Know any good places?" Naruto asked, pleased that it was settled they're going to eat without any objections. The adults minus Kiba started naming the numerous Chinese restuarants and cafes off of the top of their heads like talking directly from a phone book. "I like their chicken" Obito stated after Tsunade gave off another Name, the blonde nodded in agreement, before standing up in front of the table. "I'll go get it... Uh you guys just stay here and be safe" He said not looking up from Naruto's face in half-hidden concern. The three of them nodded in agreement and sat in a awkward silence as they waited for their lunch, or more like dinner judging from the analog clock that was displayed in blue lights on the entertainment center on the mantel. It was nearly six pm, nine minutes shy of it.

"So how was your day?" Naruto broke the silence, Kiba scoffed in amusement. "Pretty much the same as yours I guess?" He replied with a grin. "Mine was fine thanks for asking" Another voice that was unrecognized from the three that were seated on the couch. Naruto tensed in Kiba's arms and Kiba tensed in the chair's, the two looked over at Tsunade who looked unfazed still by the random voice as she stared behind the couch. " ? How'd you get in the house?" Naruto asked as he turned himself around in Kiba's lap so his chest met with Kiba's broad one. Completely ignoring the awkward position they were in, while Kiba tried his best to try and look cool in front of the teacher. Even though he was practically begging for a cold shower at the moment. "I came in after Obito... he left the door unlocked" the teacher shook his head. "Never learns does he?" Tsunade smirked at the unfunny comment and just nodded in an unspoken agreement.

"So where was he going in such a rush?" The teacher pressed on, "Getting Chinese food, D-Did you want some?" Naruto asked, speaking his first words to the teacher since his surprise arrival. "I'll be fine, But uh.. I don't think Kiba looks all that comfortable?" The teacher stated with amusement, his pale face lighting up like a Christmas tree as his head filled with murky thoughts. The blonde raised a brow, and lowered his stretched head to meet face to face with Kiba's. "So something is wrong?" The blonde asked again. "You're... You're kind of squishing my uh... You know" He frowned as he tried to hide his blush by tilting his face forward. Naruto's tan cheeks inflamed as he hid his eyes from judgmental ones with his bangs. _Oh, _he gulped quickly trying to evade chocking on his now thickening throat. "I'll.. I'll sit over here" He said quietly as he climbed off of Kiba in embarrassment, and taking a seat on a lazy chair that was seated facing the love seat Kakashi took long strokes and sat where the other agent was previously sat, filling the dents the other had made not as well as their similarities would suggest.

Naruto just rubbed knees, probably trying to get the perspiration off of his clammy hands that reflected light on his palms, and won't stop shaking. He looked really shaken up about something, not that anybody would ask; which only made the air thicken around them. "You- you guys want some coffee? I want some coffee. Yeah coffee!" Naruto started randomly, clapping his hands together and finally meeting the other's eyes. Which were stricken with shock, practically printing on there faces _'What the hell'. _Which was what they were all thinking, not that Naruto needed to know that. "I'll take a cup" Kakashi stated in an even tone, not really looking affected by Naruto's reaction. " 'Kay, black?" The teacher nodded and Naruto walked out of sight, set on taking his mind off of thoughts by distracting himself by keeping his hands busy.

As soon as Naruto was out of ear shot, Kakashi's facade faltered "What the hell?" He asked quietly, peeking over Kiba's shoulder every few seconds seeing if the blonde was making his way back. Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders, before following Kakashi's gleam, and started staring at Kiba; who was rubbing his chin in thought. "What if- What if like... Remembered something?" Kiba whispered. The other's eyes just widened at the words spoken. "What could he remember to make him act like... That?" Tsunade asked, concerned slightly. Kiba rolled his tongue over his teeth within his mouth. "Well there's A. Sasuke. Or B. Something worse" the brunette stated before looking over his own shoulder to see if Naruto was approaching. No sign of the approaching blonde, he turned back around to equally nervous adults.

Hidden within the sound of the coffee maker percolating was a scream, a very girly and feminine scream. If Kiba wasn't so sure they were alone in the house he would have assumed that Ino was in the kitchen doorway staring at him with an excited glare in her dim blue eyes. But that wasn't the case, Kiba gulped and before he could even explore the possibilities of what could possibly be going on in the kitchen. He thought Naruto would be safe if he stayed close to the blonde, yet only a meager yard or two away Naruto was still in danger. The brunette gulped and without thinking twice he all but threw himself into the Kitchen doorway.

* * *

Ending abrutly since I was born. XDDDD Sorry for the late update and terrible quality and probably spelling of the chapter.. But I get distracted easily...


	33. Chapter 33:WHAT!

Sorry for the Late update, I've been working on my new story. Teehee. I was thinking about writing something for Teen Titans.. BUT I have enough on my plate at the moment thank you... I should hire like 10 people to make stories from my ideas... XD

* * *

Kiba had frozen, he blocked the large doorway and didn't allow the adults that were following closely past or even let them see at the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. His awkward erection had died down as his blood boiled, he could feel it coursing through his brain. Trying to take control of him, he didn't even blink as he ran into the kitchen, his bare feet padded repeatedly against the marble below like rain drops hitting the roof.

Before the man that was over Naruto could even realize it he was being pushed off of his target and was straddled by a crazy man that seemed to have trouble breathing. Kiba punched the man in the face, causing it to snap in the opposite direction. "WHERE IS HE!" He barked in the man's face, before the man could answer another punch sent his head into the other direction. "W-who?" The man whimpered, struggling against the hold on his entire body. "Sasuke where is HE!" Kiba yelled again, picking the man up by his trembling shoulders and slammed his head against the tile, probably denting it by the force that the brunette had put into the push.

"I... Don't know who you're talking about" He admitted quietly, his maple colored eyes being covered by skin flaps. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kiba yelled as he repeated the process of slamming the guys head into the ground. "Kiba..." Naruto asked from his side, Kiba looked up, the feral instinct detectable in his brown eyes. "WHA-" He started to yell, but something inside of him stopped him from yelling at the sniveling blonde, who was trembling as if he were the one to have his head slammed down on the tile.

The expression made Kiba sick to his stomach, like Naruto's face was commanding an invisible force to tie his insides in double knots. "Stop" The blonde whimpered "Please" He added when he noticed that Kiba hadn't made a move to get off the man. But the almost silent plea didn't go unanswered as The tall brunette lifted himself weakly onto his feet and grabbed Naruto, holding him in his suddenly sore muscles. "Why?" Naruto cried quietly into his chest, "Why?" He asked again. Rolling his head in Kiba's chest most likely to wipe the forming crystal tears that warned of their fall.

"I did it for you" Kiba said, mentally questioning his own statement, it was true that he did save the blonde. But was it entirely for him. "You wouldn't have stopped would you?" Naruto asked, voice suddenly creepily calm and even. "What?" the brunette was stunned at the even voice, stopped his blood from it's high heat and instead sent shivers down his spine. "If I hadn't said anything... You'd you have... you know?" Naruto looked up at him from his chest with watery eyes, Kiba couldn't bare to meet them as he answered a soft "Yes, I would do anything to save you" he replied.

The blonde seemed to tense in his arms, he could feel the fear as his blonde pumped under his skin in a steady rhythm telling him that the man he loved was afraid of him. "Why? I'm nothing special" Naruto muttered ungratefully Kiba sighed and bent down on his knee to see face to face with the blonde. "Because I lo- ""FOOD'S HERE" Obito yelled from the doorway, successfully ruining the moment. The dark haired man walked into the kitchen with a big greasy paper bag. Kiba merely glared at the man for interrupting the sincerity of the moment. But quickly released a small smile in Naruto's direction after he noticed the blonde that was in tears was giggling at the failed attempt at being swept off his feet and into the sunset. Naruto got up onto his tippy toes and kissed Kiba on the cheek, the adults wanted to let out awes at the cute display, but Kiba and Naruto just stared into others' eyes, foretelling messages that were soon to come. Neither one spared a glace at the man moaning in pain on the floor. They simply walked past the man holding the food after taking it from him and into the living room, to enjoy their food like nothing happened.

Obito looked at the man on the floor with a questioning look before glancing at Kakashi, practically begging to know what he'd missed. The man just shrugged before picking the man up by his feet and started dragging him out of the back door that he'd kicked in on his attempt to do... something to the blonde. The dark haired man looked at Tsunade with the same look, she just ignored it and walked into the living room to get her own dinner for the night.

She walked in the room and around the couch, sitting next to Kiba who had her grandson on his lap in a comforting pose instead of the forced joke she'd pulled earlier. She grabbed the white container with a Chinese symbol on it before flipping it open, she grabbed a plastic fork and began eating white rice slowly, thinking of the events that had just played out. 'If not for Sasuke, Who? Why?' She asked herself, daring a glance at the trembling blonde next to her that was trying to eat some chicken but it kept slipping out of the chopsticks grip.

Kiba had put down his own food by bending the two of them forwards to place the container on the glass table, he grabbed the chopsticks from Naruto's hand, which got him a half-hearted glare. The taller male turned the blonde in his lap so he had clear access to his face. He grabbed the container from Naruto's shaking hands. The blonde decided to try and calm down by resting his head on Kiba's shoulders also thinking about what had happened just then. 'Why me!' He mentally screamed at himself, holding back tears by clamping his eyes shut, that is until something wet poked at his mouth, he opened one eye and smiled at the sight of the orange chicken that was being poked at his face. He looked up at Kiba who smiled down at him and started making airplane noises. He opened his mouth the say something along the lines of "Kiba what the HELL are you doing" But the words were muffled by the taste wood and orange chicken. They shared a heated stare before Kiba pulled out the chopsticks and looked at the container again to get another piece of chicken for his favorite person ever. "Kiba... I'm sorry" Naruto whispered from his shoulder, the brunette raised a brow at the word choice. "For?" He asked finally for he was clueless at the statement "For this... Getting you angry, and having to save me and stuff... You're awesome... and to good to me" Kiba laughed at the last statement. "Dude we've only known each other for like... two days" Naruto smirked back with seductive written into his lips before whispering in Kiba's ear "A _LOT_ can happen in two days". Kiba looked down, slightly shocked and probably blushing, he looked at Naruto's heated cheeks and opened mouth waiting for chicken like he just hadn't told Kiba the dirtiest thing that had ever left the blonde's mouth. It probably wasn't going to be the only either, he knew nearly nothing of the blonde that knew nothing of himself or Kiba. But to be fair Kiba doesn't know a lot about himself either. It seemed only fair that he told the blonde about himself... Just not now, he wanted to savor the moment before he train wrecked Naruto's life with his thoughts and insecurities.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah it was short, SHUT UP! XD. I promise that one day this story will be finished... if I wasn't so bored of it... I should have just combined chapters... 33 chapters and no sex I feel ASHAMED! XDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
